Dreams and Reality
by darknessarrives165
Summary: Dewey dreams of his mom. Of adventures she has had in the past, of her childhood, and other parts of her life. Unsure of whether they are true events from her life, he feels as if they are necessary for getting him closer to finding his mom. And perhaps the answer to what happened to her all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Now any of you that have read my TMNT story, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I just couldn't resist writing something about the new Ducktales reboot! I never was able to watch the previous version, but I am absolutely in LOVE with this new series. This chapter involved Della and the Spear of Selene, and I have absolutely no idea about the two. This is just my take on things and my version haha. That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **I do not own Ducktales!**

Two kids were playing around an old tree, who's red and orange leaves were falling to the ground. Winter was quickly approaching. The cool autumn breeze ruffled the children's feathers as the female duck chased her brother.

"Ngahhh!" Della cried out as she leaped towards Donald. The duck gave a shout of surprise as his siter slammed into his back and pinned him to the ground. A cloud of dust and leaves rose from the ground and filled his nostrils, making him cough briefly. "Gotcha!"

"N-no fair!" Donald laugh-cried, struggling to get back up. "We said jumping wouldn't be allowed!"

Della grinned. "That wasn't a jump, that was a leap. Know the difference." With that, she got off her brother and helped him up. "Now your turn to catch me!"

The male duckling smiled, but his smile faded when his sister began climbing the tree with ease. "How am I supposed to catch you like that? You know I can't climb trees well!" As if to prove his point, Donald grabbed the trunk of the tree and only made it up two feet before landing back on the ground.

"We're ducks! We're supposed to be able to get into high up and hard to reach places! Don't worry, my beloved brother, I Della Duck, will make you the greatest tree climber ever! Well, apart from me, that is!"

She looked down at her twin brother, whom was excitedly and nervously nodding. She was about 25 feet off the ground.

"Good! See? What will you do without your amazing sister to teach you things? Now, first you just gotta feel confident. EXTREMELY CONFIDENT. You look at the branch you want to climb, and you leap for it! No hesitation, just go for it! Like so!" She looked up at a thin looking branch, and she made a jump for it. However, just as her hands made contact with the branch, it snapped, and sent her falling down towards the ground. Donald quacked in surprise and stretched his arms out to catch her. Fortunately, he was able to catch her before she hit the solid ground, but that catch sent the both of them to the ground.

"Owwiee," Donald groaned. "You alright Della?"

Della laughed. "Never been better! Thank's Don!"

The male duckling sighed. "What will you do without me to get you out of trouble?"

"Well, that's just the thing. I can't live without you to get me out of trouble, and you can't live without me to teach you things. So how about we never leave each other?! We can go on adventures, travel the seas, and we will have each other to support one another! We can be unstoppable that way! "

Donald made a face. "So we will live in the same place our whole lives?"

"Pffft hah! No! I just mean, let's never travel too far from one another, ok?"

He smiled. "Well….ok! By the way…"

He tapped his sister's beak. "I gotcha!"

Both ducks laughed.

* * *

Dewey woke up, feeling unrefreshed.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. Yet again, he dreamed something about his mom. This had been the 4th time this week, and it had been going on for about 3 weeks by now. The first couple times, he had freaked out due to having multiple short dreams about his mom in a row, but by now, he assumed that these dreams would help him in his search for their mom. Making sure Huey and Louie were nowhere in his room, he reached underneath his mattress and pulled out a small notebook where he wrote all his dreams. Sure, Dewey was never the organized type, but specifically for this, he felt the need to be just the tiniest bit of Huey.

He opened a fresh page and began writing. The past pages had been filled with dreams about Della, where she was out adventuring, or when she was a child, or other things. The duckling wasn't sure how true these dreams were to the real life she had, but he would have to ask his uncle Donald a couple of questions to validate his dreams. That being said, the dreams never came in order, but Dewey hoped to wait a little longer before putting them all together. He hoped one of these days he would dream about the Spear of Selene. That could possibly give him answers of her whereabouts.

"DEWEY! It's time for breakfast! You don't want to miss out on your favorite waffles, marshmallows, and chocolate chips now do you?" Huey's voice rang out.

This almost made Dewey drop the notebook. He quickly hid it back under the mattress and slid on his favorite shirt. He made his way to the bathroom to freshen up his "hairstyle" because the feathers on top of his head were always ruffled after he woke up. He couldn't help but notice how tired and awful he looked. Bags were certainly growing under his half-lidded eyes. Hopefully splashing a bit of water on his face would make him look fresher.

The blue shirted duckling slid down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, where his two brothers were seated, happily munching away on some waffles. Well at least Huey was. Louie looked like it was taking too much effort to cut the waffles into bite sized pieces and then bring the fork into his mouth.

He was the first to notice Dewey step into the kitchen.

"Gosh you look awful," was the first thing the green hooded duckling said.

"Well good morning to you too…" Dewey replied dryly. He pulled up a chair next to Huey and helped himself to the waffles that were placed in the center of the table.

"Good morning Dewey!" Huey cheerfully said. He then paused and inspected his blue shirted brother. "Don't tell me you were up playing videogames again! You look like you haven't slept!"

"I did sleep!" Dewey defended. "I just woke up feeling unrefreshed. That's all."

"Oh, well just be sure to nap if you feel like it. They help reduce heart attacks!"

"….I think that's for old people. We're too young for heart attacks."

"Still, better safe than sorry!"

"HIYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" A voice rang out, scaring the living daylights out of the triplets. Webby pounced onto the table and karate chopped the remaining waffles in the middle of the table in half. "What's up guys?" She said.

"Webby dear, what have I told you about jumping onto the table?" Mrs. Beakley said as she came into the room with more waffles.

"Oops, sorry Granny!" With that she sat down next to Dewey. Webby frowned and inspected the blue duckling. She then leaned into his personal space and inspected him closer. "Wow do you look terrible!" She finally exclaimed.

"Yes…I KNOW. I've only been told about a million times," Dewey huffed, annoyed.

"Actually, its only been thr—" Huey began, but a look of annoyance from Dewey made him shut his beak. It was a Saturday morning, so luckily there was no school. Dewey didn't know how he would have gotten through the day if there had been school.

The silence was making the duckling uncomfortable. Usually if it was too quiet, he would complain and say something to get rid of it, but this time, he didn't feel like being loud and obnoxious. He just felt like leaving. So he finished up half of his first waffle and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm done! I need to go to the bathroom, if you'll excuse me!"

Louie fake gasped and dramatically clutched his chest. "You are going to throw away that half of the waffle? That's so cruel! Uncle Donald always told us not to waste!" Then he shrugged. "But its ok to waste, now that we are rich!" He was suddenly smacked in the back of the head with a newspaper, which made him wince. Webby snickered and Huey cracked a smile.

"How many times do I 'ave to tell ya, lad? _I'm_ rich, not you! And wasting anythin', even as petty as a piece o' waffle, is still waste! There are others out there who would kill for a crumb of food," Scrooge said as he passed by with his cup of tea, paper in hand. He turned to Dewey, "So be sure you finish that and don't throw it away!" With that, he left the kitchen to go back to his room.

Dewey scowled and forced himself to finish the rest of his meal. He loved waffles with marshmallows and chocolate chips, he really did, its just that that morning he wasn't feeling very hungry. Nor was he in the mood to do anything.

"So!" Webby suddenly declared. "How about we play some zombie tag today? WAIT! Actually, some extreme soccer of death!"

The three triplets winced, each unconsciously rubbing sore spots from where Webby had previously hit them hard with the ball. "Umm…" Huey began.

"I promise I'll hit the ball less hard this time! Please!"

Huey looked at his two younger brothers. Louie was wide eyed and slightly shaking his head, while Dewey just looked exhausted. Some exercise would get him to wake up, Huey thought. "Only if you promise not to kick the ball so hard, and to not get so aggressive!"

The girl squealed in delight. "Awesome! I promise!"

"And no using any of your gadgets!"

"Aww….ok sure! I'll meet you guys outside!"

With that she left. Louie sunk down in his chair, hands in his pockets. "Oh, good going, Huey. Let's just hope none of us have to go to the hospital this time," he mumbled.

"Relax! We haven't had the need to. The worst she has done was make you think she broke your arm, but luckily she didn't. And she promised she would go easier this time." The red shirted duckling stated. The hooded duckling sighed.

"I guess. C'mon Dew." He slid out of the chair and headed outside. Dewey sighed. Perhaps a bit of a competitive match would help him wake up more. Besides, he was never one to turn down a competition. So he smiled slightly and followed his brothers outside.

* * *

"Okay, you all remember the rules?" The duck with the pink bow said, as she tossed a soccer ball up and down. "Do whatever you can to steal the ball from the other team, even if it means killing—"

"Webby, no," Huey cut in. "You promised not to be that aggressive this time. So how about we try to get the ball in whatever way we can, without hurting anyone?"

"But it's called 'extreme soccer of death!'"

"…Webby, you promised."

"You're no fun! But fine, I guess. We will play regular soccer, which is basically the same thing, without the fun, and without a goalie….because we don't have enough people. Ok, time for teams! Last time I was with Louie, so this time I choose….Dewey! You're the lucky guy to be on my team!"

Dewey felt relieved. The feeling of being unrefreshed was really draining his energy. He didn't feel like running as much, and he knew Webby would do most of the running, for now. Plus, that meant he wouldn't get attacked by the girl since they were on the same team.

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRIGHTYYY THEN!" Webby announced. "Those two trees will be our goal post, and those two will be your teams goal post!" She pointed in front of her, and behind her, respectively, as she said those words. "The team that scores 4 goals first will be the winner! NOW, LET'S BEGIN!" With that, she kicked the ball high in the air, and the game commenced.

The children managed to play well over an hour, only taking a one-minute break for water towards the end of the hour. As promised, there was no "death" involved in the game, nor any violent attacks from Webby, as in previous times. Both teams were tied, the score being 3-3.

"Kick the ball to me!" Dewey shouted at Webby, since he was closer to their goal, and his other two brothers had just cornered her. With all her might, she kicked the ball hard, causing Huey to jump back at the last second to avoid being hit. Dewey was ready to receive the ball, but his eyes momentarily glanced over to the tree behind the other ducklings, and he thought he saw a shadow of some sort. His attention had become interrupted by the thought of a possible intruder behind the tree, but shouts of despair cried out and interrupted his thoughts. A sudden, massive impact around his temple area sent him falling backwards, and he hit the back of his head on a tree with an equal amount of force. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

" _Three?! You're going to have three children?!" Donald cried out as he looked at his unborn nephews._

 _Della laughed. "Why is that a shock to you? Besides, you always said you wanted to have lots of nieces and nephews, so here's a start!"_

" _By lots, I meant only two…. Besides, you do realize that now, you won't be able to go on any more adventures, right?"_

 _His sister laughed again. "Of course I can, silly! Well, there's at least one more, before my children hatch. Then, they will have to come with me!"_

" _Don't tell me you're gonna take them along with you on adventures?! That's irresponsible, Della!"_

" _I'm joking! Don't take everything so seriously! But only time will tell what will happen to my adventuring! Oh! That reminds me!" She walked over to where her eggs were. "I need to name them!"_

" _Now?! But you don't even know if they will be boys or girls!" Donald sputtered._

" _I have a strong feeling they will be boys. And a mother, or soom-to-be-mother, is never wrong! So, what name should I give this one?" She placed a warm hand on top of the first egg._

 _Donald sighed and walked next to his sister. "Uh….Jeremy?"_

" _Jeremy?" She made a face. "I don't like that name. How about names where all three of their names rhyme? That would be fun!" (A/N: No offence to anyone named Jeremy! It's a cool name! :D)_

" _Well if you don't like the name, then why ask me to name them?" He muttered under his breath. "Umm. Hen…..ry?"_

" _Henry….is a nice name. But you can't really rhyme it with any—OH! I got it! He shall be named, Hubert! Huey for short!"_

 _Now it was Donald's turn to make a face. "Huey? That's not a name!"_

" _Well it is now! I don't care if it is unusual, I love it! Okay…..now for this one," She moved her feathered hand to the last egg._

" _Let's see, something that rhymes with Huey….how about Lewey? Ending in 'e-y' to make it rhyme."_

" _Why not just Louie, ending in 'o-u-i-e'? It still rhymes! Yeah, that sounds good! Now for this one," she touched the middle egg._

 _Donald sighed. "Why do you ask me? You're gonna end up changing it, like you have for the rest."_

" _But you give me ideas! And that's just as good as naming them!"_

" _If you insist. How about….uhh…..Dewd..le…y?"_

" _Hmm. No. Not good enough. Maybe…Dewey! Yes! Short for Dewford!"_

" _So Huey, Dewey, and Louie…..the first two are uncommon names, and you don't hear Louie very often. Are you sure you want to name them like that? What if they get picked on at school?"_

 _Della punched her brother lightly in his arm. "You worry too much. They won't get picked on. I am satisfied with their names. Thanks Don, for the ideas! I really can't wait to see my baby Huey….._

… _.Louie,_

 _and…._

… _.._

 _Dewey…."_

"Dew—"

"….ey"

"De—!"

"WEY! DEWEY!"

Dewey jolted awake, in his bed his feathers covered in sweat. His heart was pounding like crazy. His vision was blurry at first, and all he could see were white faces, but couldn't make out who was who. His vision eventually began to clear up, and he saw the worried faces of his uncle Donald, Scrooge, Huey, Louie, and Webby. They all looked like they haven't slept well in days, especially Webby, whose eyes were puffy and red, and Donald, whom suddenly looked 20 years older. Upon seeing him wake up, everyone suddenly began talking at the same time. He could only make out bits and pieces of everyone talking.

"Lad! Oh thank heavens you're awake! You've been out of it fer 5 days, comin' in 'n out of—"

"Dewey I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I didn't mean to kick the ball to you like that the other day—"

"—If anything it was all our fault—"

"—Lucky the hospital said you didn't tear your meningeal artery—"

"—minor fractures to yer skull—"

"—mumbling and shaking very hard right now—"

"—Who is—"

*Uncomprehendable quacking noises—*

Their faces began to swirl together. Dewey's eyelids became increasingly heavy all of a sudden, and cries of shock were the last thing Dewey heard before giving into the darkness once more.

* * *

" _THE SPEAR OF SELENE IS DANGEROUS! YOU KNOW IT, UNCLE SCROOGE!" A female voice rang out. Black was everywhere, making it impossible to see._

" _Ya know very well that it is just a myth, to prevent people from takin' it!" The voice of Scrooge retorted._

" _All you care about is being rich, and want to be known for the glory and fame, which is why you snuck this back home with us! The spear was supposed to remain untouched! Do you not care about your family? What about my children, your great nephews? There is the possibility that they will be affected by such an object! You know what happens to those who remove the spear from its home!"_

 _A sound like something hitting the ground hard made Dewey flinch. "Of course I care about my family! I told ya it is only a myth! Stop worryin' so much and get that in yer head, lass! No one will be harmed by the spear, and if you are so worried, I will make sure nothin' happens to anyone!"_

"… _You irresponsible, selfish jerk!" The female voice spat. "You apparently care more about your money than us! I swear, if one of us goes missing—"_

" _ENOUGH!" The thud was heard again. A soft cry was heard. "Get out of my sight, NOW! DO not speak of this again!"_

 _More yelling came from the female voice, but the words were fading and incomprehensible. Dewey could feel himself being pulled back into consciousness._

When he awoke, he was alone, breathing hard and in a cold sweat. For some reason, tears were falling down his face, even though Dewey felt no need to cry. What had that dream, if it really was a dream, been about? He sat up, ignoring the fact that he had been unconscious for who knows how long, and he took out his notebook. Just as his pen touched the paper, he stopped. His mind went in blank. What had his dream been about?! Something about his mom, yes, and uncle Scrooge. They were arguing about….something. He ran his hands through his feathers on his head frustratingly until he accidentally touched a sore spot. He knew he had been hit, but he didn't really remember that incident. All he remembered was that he was playing soccer, and that was it.

He pushed that thought aside and continued to think. That's when he noticed Webby peek into the room with worried eyes. She locked eyes with him and gasped, looking like she was about to scream in delight, but Dewey shushed her and motioned for her to come in and get closer. Webby obeyed and clasped a hand on her beak.

"Webby, I need help remembering something. I just had this dream…..about mom….I think. But I can't remember, and I believe it was crucial evidence for my search for her. Don't ask me how, or why I know, I'll explain later. But tell me everything we have discovered about her so far, to see if it rings any bells. Can you do that for me?"

"Ooh! Gotcha! Umm okay….."

The two ducklings spent about 10 minutes going over everything they have found out about Della in the past few weeks, but nothing seemed to ring a bell. That is, until….

"And we found a note in the library, remember? Where she said something about taking the Spear of Selene, and that she was sorry." Webby concluded.

Dewey frowned. He wasn't sure if his dream had been about the Spear of Selene, but something was screaming inside of him that this was it. He wrote it down on his notebook (a fresh page, so Webby wouldn't see what he had written in the past), and suddenly the dream came back to him at full force. Dewey gasped. His head began to hurt badly. Webby gasped as well.

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY?!" She cried. But before Dewey could utter another word, he felt himself slipping from reality, and the world began to spin once more, until finally, his vision turned to black once more.

 **Yeep. That be the first chappie. Hopefully not too awful…? As mentioned above, I unfortunately don't know anything about Della, nor the Spear of Selene, so I'm making everything up as I go. This is obviously gonna deviate far from what the show has in mind, hahah. But I hope you guys liked it, and I'll hopefully write another one soon! Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Really means a lot to me, as I thought no one would want to read it! Unfortunately, not much happens in this chapter, just a bit of family stuff, I guess. But I wanted to get this out for now, and I'll post another chapter soon! It's finals week for me this week, but I should update next week! :D**

 **I do not own DuckTales!**

 _"Dewey….?"_

 _It was so dark. Darker than anything he had seen before. Even if he put his hand right in front of his face, he couldn't see anything._

 _"Dewey?"_

 _There it was again, the soft, female voice. Almost like a lullaby._

 _"There, there, don't cry….it's ok. Mommy's here."_

 _Crying? Who was she talking to? And who was she?_

 _Something warm and wet flowed down Dewey's cheek feathers. Tears. But why?_

 _"Hush, hush now."_

 _Something wet hit his face, but it was cold. Not one drop, but many. Was it raining? He still couldn't see a thing. Sounds of the ocean were heard. Why was he here?_

 _Suddenly, it was warm. He felt two warm somethings on both sides of him, and he felt what he thought was a pulse and soft breathing coming from both objects. It felt nice._

 _There was a knock. Dewey finally heard the sounds of pouring rain. A bell was heard somewhere, and sounds of somewhat violent waves were heard._

 _"….Della?"_

 _Uncle Donald? And….mom? Dewey thought. His lack of vision was really irritating him. He tried to move but the two objects on either side of him would not let him. He tried to speak, but somewhere, a cry was heard._

 _"Shhhhhhhhh." The female voice spoke again. "Hi, Donald. Listen. I need to run an errand really, really fast. And I need a quick favor from you."_

 _"O-okay….Um. Do you want to come inside? You are soaked!" Donald's voice said._

 _"No, no. Listen. I really need you to watch my sons for me. I don't want to carry them around in this storm, because I'm afraid they might get sick. So would you be alright with doing this for me?"_

 _"Oh….yeah, of course." There was silence for a second, and Dewey felt movement. Cold wind blasted in his face and the wet drops pelted his face, causing him to close his eyes and complain. Another cry was heard._

 _"But where are you going?"_

 _Dewey felt a jerk backwards and, despite the wetness hitting his face, he took the opportunity to open an eye. The face of a startled Donald being hugged by someone with white, shoulder length hair, goggles on the head, and a brown jacket met his sight and almost made him gasp out loud._

 _Mom….?_

 _"Take care of the little troublemakers for me, ok?" Came the muffled voice of Della. "I'll be back really soon."_

 _Donald's face went from startled to confused. "Why do you make it sound like you are saying goodbye?" He gave a nervous laugh and immediately made a worried face. Della's shoulders began to shake, but she pulled away from the hug and gave a short laugh. It sounded forced. With one punch to Donald's shoulder, she said "You always overthink things, Don. Don't ever let others take advantage of that. See ya!"_

 _She glanced at Dewey with glossy eyes before turning and walking away. The middle child felt his heart stop. Seeing his mom in person made him suddenly begin to tear up. He called out to his mom, but more of that crying was all that sounded. Yet he continued to call for his mom, despite the continuous crying. Donald immediately turned to look at Dewey with extremely worried eyes, then to the direction where Della had gone. He opened his beak, as if to say something, but quickly closed it. A flash of lightening and an immediate crash of thunder made Donald flinch and startled Dewey. Apparently, the thunder scared whatever was on both sides of Dewey, because loud crying came from the objects. Donald opened the door to what the middle child could identify as the door to the houseboat. Quickly, his uncle went inside of the home and closed the door._

 _The crying ceased._

 _The warmth left._

 _The darkness resumed._

 _It was cold._

* * *

Dewey's eyelids felt extremely heavy. No matter how hard he tried, they would only open slightly, before shutting closed again. The dream was still fresh in his mind. So his mom had practically abandoned the three of them with their uncle Donald. Perhaps. But where did she go? For what reason? Could it have been something to do with that note from last time? Maybe she took the spear? He would have to write this down in his notebook. Dewey tried to open his eyes again, and he saw a blurry green outline of a figure sitting in a chair next to his bed.

Louie was apparently looking at something. When his vision cleared a bit, Dewey saw that his younger brother was reading something. His eyes closed again.

But since when did Louie read?

He forced his eyes to open even more, and looked directly at the book the green hooded duckling was reading. It was such a familiar book…..

Dewey's eyes snapped open.

His notebook!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dewey shouted at the top of his lungs as he lunged towards Louie. Louie cried out in shock and fell backwards, the notebook flying out of his hands. Dewey ran off of his bed and scrambled to pick up the notebook. A dull headache throbbed in his head but the adrenaline rushing through his veins was stronger. He quickly flipped through the pages to see if anything was missing. Nothing was.

"Augh," Louie groaned as he stood up from the floor. "Oww, what the heck man?" He dusted his sweater off.

"Where did you get it from?! How far did you read?!"

Louie opened and closed his beak a couple of times before saying, "It was on the floor after you apparently passed out a couple of hours ago! I didn't know it was your diary! I barely came in and read the first 3 pages, that's it! Geez!"

Dewey internally breathed a sigh of relief. The information about his mom that he did not want anyone to see did not begin until more than halfway of the notebook. "Well, don't touch it…."

"Well NOW I know," The youngest triplet murmured, setting the chair back up. "Glad to see you are up, though, and by the looks of it, you appear to be better." His eyes softened and his eyes regained the lazy look he always carried around, but with a hint of worry. "It's been a week, Dew. You were mainly unconscious for the first 5 days, and then you woke up, and you woke up again earlier today. But apparently you fainted again, and now you are up."

"Oh," Was all Dewey could say. But then, "Wait, how exactly did I get injured? I don't remember."

"You don't? The doc did say you probably wouldn't remember, but that it would be normal. Um. Well, we were playing soccer, and we—Webby, uh, kicked the ball to you. Hard. But you got distracted or something and it hit the side of your head, and then you hit the back of your head on a tree. It was not her fault though. You just didn't pay attention."

"Hmm….Nope, can't remember that at all."

"…..why did you look away though? Can you remember what you got distracted on?"

Dewey put a finger on his chin and thought hard. No memories of the past week before the incident came up. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Well, whatever. I guess. I'm just glad you're ok, bro," He gave Dewey a small smile. Dewey could tell it was a genuine one, which was Louie's way of showing he was relieved of something. "I think the other's are going to want to see you, especially uncle Donald. He has pretty much never left your side since you were first unconscious, except he just went to take a break or something. I told him I would watch over you in the meantime."

Dewey mocked a face. "You watch me when I sleep? Talk about creepy," He joked. He received a look of annoyance from his baby brother.

The sound of the door opening caught both of their attention. Donald walked in, rubbing his tired eyes, and he closed the door without looking at the two boys. He looked worse than before. But when his eyes saw that Dewey was up and awake, a bit of a sparkle lit up in his eyes.

"DEWEY!" He shouted, whether in shock, delight, or in scorn, Dewey didn't know. But he was immediately embraced by his uncle. "I'm so glad you are awake! What are you doing out of bed? If you just woke up, you need to be in bed!" Donald picked up his blue-shirted nephew and placed him on the bed.

"Whoa! Uncle Donald, I'm fine! It's ok, I'm feeling great!" Dewey said, as he was placed under the blankets and wrapped with them, a bit uncomfortably.

"How's your head? Does it still hurt?"

Dewey's hand unconsciously went up to where he had a bandage. "I just have a minor headache—"

That was the wrong thing to say. Dewey should have remembered to never tell his Uncle Donald when something small was wrong, or else he would overreact.

"WHAT?! What were you even doing out of bed then?! You could have collapsed on the floor and have hurt yourself even more! You could have hit your head and bled internally and that could have placed you in an eternal coma and then it would have been all my fault and then—"

"UNCLE DONALD! Relax! None of that was going to happen. None of it did happen. All I need is a painkiller, so calm down! And I promise to stay in bed until the pain goes away completely, so you can feel better."

Donald breathed several times to calm down, and then he sighed. "You're right. I was just so, so worried about you. It has never happened that one of you went in a coma, so I just didn't know what to do. And even now, I'm scared that you will go back into one."

Dewey chuckled. "No worries! I won't! I'm much better now!"

The adult duck gave him a small smile and sat in the chair Louie had previously been sitting in. Speaking of Louie, he had left the room, most likely to notify the others that his brother was awake.

Seeing this as his opportunity, Dewey clutched the notebook he still held in his hands tight. "Umm…Uncle Donald….can I…..can I ask you something?"

Donald opened a sleepy eye. Dewey flinched internally and immediately felt bad. His uncle had been on the verge of sleeping and he interrupted it. But no going back now. "Yeah?"

His pulse immediately increased. Why was he so nervous? Swallowing a lump in his throat and gripping the notebook even tighter, the blue-shirted duckling opened his beak. "Wh—ca….uh…about…Wait no. Th-the day….." Why couldn't he just say it? He wasn't even sure what he wanted to ask anymore. But this was his chance to ask about his mom.

"What is…..the spear of Selene?" Snap…..that wasn't what he wanted to ask at all.

Nevertheless, the force of the question made Donald fall backwards, much like Louie had. There were a bunch of quacking noises Dewey couldn't understand as Donald struggled to get back up.

"Wha—where…where did you hear that from?! Don't tell me your uncle Scrooge—"

"NO! No no, not at all!" Dewey jumped in. He didn't want to get his uncle unnecessarily involved, especially when it wasn't true that his uncle Scrooge told him about it. "I just…..read…..it in one of Huey's books. It just seemed so interesting! I just want to know if you know where to find it? Or where it resides?"

"And why do you want to know?" Donald said sternly. But his voice waivered a bit.

"I told you, I'm just curious! In case we go on an adventure, and we happen to be around it, I just want to see what it looks like!"

"….All I know is that it is a spear. I-I don't know anything else other than the fact that it was stolen by…..someone…..and can never be seen again." Lies. Pure lies, Dewey thought. He wasn't exactly sure how true his dreams were but he knew his uncle was lying, due to the hesitation and stammering.

"And where did she take it to when she abandoned us?"

The confidence to have asked that so plainly came like an unexpected wave. Even Dewey himself was surprise but he felt so calm. He watched as Donald's face shifted from confused, to surprised, to sad, and then to angry.

Bingo.

Donald's beak opened up to say something, but was interrupted by a loud "DEEEEEEEEEEWWWEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY!" A pink and white blur tackled the middle-aged triplet. "OHMYGOSHIAMSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSORRYFORCAUSINGYOUTOENDUPINACOMA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Webby sobbed.

"AHH! W-Webby, it's ok! It's not your fault! It was mine. Apparently, I got distracted, and did not pay attention to when you kicked the ball. SO stop blaming yourself! Besides, I'm fine now!" Dewey said.

The girl sniffed and gave him a small smile. "W-well, if you say so…."

"Dewey!" Came the voice of Huey. He too, ran from the door to his bed, but did not tackle him in the way Webby had. Louie was behind him, walking at a much slower pace, medicine and water in hand. Dewey accepted the medicine and drank it down with the water. Huey was babbling about, showing how anxious he had been, and explaining what the doctor had said in medical terminology, but Dewey was only half listening. His uncle was gone from the chair, and the middle child glanced at the door just in time to see a sailor's hat disappear behind the now closed door.

 **Who is your favorite character from ducktales? :D Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haloooo peoples! I haz completed finals and am on break! Hopefully this means quicker updates, but no promises! Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I also forgot to reply to reviews from the first chapter so I shall do those here!**

 **Oh and by the way, I do often say "younger brother", "middle child", "older brother", etc. when referring to the triplets. I do know that they are all the same age, but, you know, based on how they are perceived as Huey being the older triplet, Dewey the middle one, and Louie the younger one, I will say those words! Just thought I should mention that in case of any confusion!**

 **HamatoMikaela: Aww thanks :3 there are times when I, too, feel like Webby. It is so crazyyyyyy!**

 **TheMysteriousDoraemonFan: Hahah you mean cry in a good way or a bad way? But I would cry too, because what a coincidence that would be! But nah, I doubt it! Also, good choice of favorite characters! :D As you can probably tell, I love Dewey! Webby is cool, too!**

 **Gracekim1: OOOHH! I am so flattered by your words! :DDDD Thank you!**

 **Jesus lover: Louie is pretty adorable, especially when he gets scared and how his brothers hug him for comfort :3 But he is my second favorite! I agree, though, that he shouldn't be with Webby, as they don't have much interaction. Dewey and Webby are adorable together! And no, thank YOU for reading this!**

 **Ahphoowey: another awesome selection of favorite characters! I'll definitely try to include more Donald later on. I really like him too! But thank you for your kind words! IIIIII'mmmmmmmmm updatinggggggg nowwwwwwwwwwwww! :D**

 **Ok, now with that done, I will say that I may have Dewey and Webby together at times, but I understand that there may be some people that do not want them to be together, as in, DeweyxWebby, Debbigail? As I think it is called hahah. So I probably may not go that far, but they may probably have their moments together! SO you can think of it as friendship if you don't like their relationship, you can think of it as more if you do! ^-^**

 **I don't own ducktales! Not the 2017, nor the 80's one!**

Donald sighed as he closed the door to the houseboat. He pulled out an old photograph from an inner pocket of his shirt. It showed two young adult ducks. Donald and Della. She was at the pilot seat of an airplane, excitedly steering the plane to their destination with a twinkle in her eye. Donald could be seen sitting in a chair behind her holding an open map. But a small, worried look was on his face. Multiple seatbelts were across his torso. Donald smiled sadly. This was the only other photo he had of Della and himself, besides the one where she was pushing him into the cake. The triplets had asked to keep that photograph quite a while ago and he had not seen it since.

She would always get that twinkle in her eye whenever she piloted a plane. A twinkle similar to one Launchpad would get when piloting, only hers was so much brighter. Donald always shook his head at her enthusiasm for flight and high up places. He didn't understand how she loved the skies so much, yet she always had loved heights since they were young.

Where was she now?

Donald still believed that she was alive somewhere. Unlike his uncle, whom most likely assumed she was dead and simply decided to forget about her. But there were no clues of her whereabouts, and that made the male duck lose hope. She most likely left to do something with the spear, Donald knew it. She never told him, but what other reason could it be? His uncle Scrooge never spoke of the treasure ever again after her disappearance.

Speaking of which, how in the world did Dewey know about the spear, or rather, his mother taking the spear, if that's what truly happened?

Donald suddenly felt rage boiling over him. Did Scrooge mention something about this to his nephew? Because if that were the case, then that old bird had some explaining to do. The duck shoved the photo back into the inner pocket and left the houseboat to search for his uncle.

As he was passing Dewey's room, he heard the laughter of four children, which was followed by laughter of an older duck. Of course he would be in there.

"An' then, we were almost struck by lightnin' if it hadn' been fer yer uncle Donald tha' accidentally sent us tumblin' down the mountain! Or it coulda been yer uncle Gladstone's work, now tha' I think about it!"

Donald cleared his throat at the doorway. 5 pairs of eyes looked up at him, one lighting up. "Ah, lad! I was just tellin' the wee ones about our adventures to the—" Scrooge began.

"I need to have a word with you," Donald said plainly. He noticed Dewey's eyes seemed to widen a bit at those words, but he appeared to be trying to hide it.

"Erm….alright." He turned to the children as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "I'll have to finish up that story fer another time! In the meantime, keep restin', Dewey, and I don't want to see ya up and runnin' with that injured head of yours."

"I won't, uncle Scrooge…" The blue shirted duckling said with a small voice. The elder duck nodded and left the room with Donald, who was glaring in to the back of his uncle's head. He followed him back to a small private room Scrooge had in the back of his mansion.

Donald closed the door and turned to his uncle. "So what's the deal?!" He almost shouted.

Scrooge was immediately taken aback from the tone his nephew was using. "I-I what now?"

"You know what I am talking about! Stop pretending you don't know!"

Scrooge frowned. "What are ya talkin' about, lad? All I know is that you wanted ta speak with me and ya suddenly started shoutin' at me!"

"I'm talking about what you told Dewey!"

"The stories about our adventures? Yer mad because o' that?!"

"NO! I'm talking about what you told him about Della and the Spear of Selene!"

Donald was practically fuming. He didn't understand why he was so mad. But he knew it wasn't just because his uncle had probably told his nephew.

Immediately Scrooge's face went from confused, to angry. "What—I never…How DARE you bring that up again in my presence! I told ya to never again mention that in my face!"

"Oh here we go again! You are trying to deny that it ever happened!

"I'm not denying! It's just—"

"Stop denying that what happened was not your fault. You know that your actions on that night is what caused everything to become messed up! You know you were responsible!"

"I-I understand that I may have acted a tad bit irresponsibly, but believe me it was not only because of tha riches I cared about! I—"

"What other reason could it have possibly been?! You knew what you were doing and didn't even think or care about the rest of us!" Furious tears formed in his eyes.

"That's not—"

"And now you are trying to forget everything by forcing yourself to forget you ever even had a niece called Della—"

"DONALD—"

"Because YOU KILLED HER!"

A sharp pain across the side of his face sent Donald falling to the floor. He placed his feathered hand on his cheek that had been struck and looked up at his uncle with glossy eyes. He was staring down at Donald with the angriest expression he had ever seen Scrooge wear. The cane was raised high in the air.

Immediately, Scrooges eyes softened and the cane was slowly lowered. Shock and horror erased away the anger. Scrooge would admit that he had lost his temper badly in front of his closest family. But he had never, ever hit his family from losing his temper. Not even the night he and Della argued.

"Lad…I…" Scrooge began as Donald slowly stood up. A small trickle of blood fell from the wounded cheek, staining Donald's feathers. Had he really struck his nephew that hard?

Hurt was written all over the younger duck's face. Tears wanted to spill out of his eyes but he was fighting to keep them in. Scrooge knew it wasn't the blow that had hurt the most.

"Donald….."

Donald glared at his uncle with watery eyes before turning and exiting out of the room. He slammed the door on his way out and went straight to his houseboat. His vision blurred harshly at that point and tears furiously spilled out of his eyes. He was alone.

* * *

"What was that all about?!" Louie asked as Huey and Webby came running back into Dewey's room. They had heard shouting coming from down the hall, and the red shirted triplet and the girl duckling had gone to investigate. But they had only made it halfway down the hall when a cry was heard, along with a thump, and the arguing had ceased. The two ducklings had realized at this point that someone was going to come out of the room, so they had decided to hide. Indeed, the door did open, and slam shut, and when they peered around the corner from the room they were hiding in, they only saw Donald walking away from them down the other hall.

Huey shook his head. "We didn't hear much. The arguing stopped before we could get close. But uncle Donald walked out, and that was Scrooge's study room or something, so they both must have been arguing."

Webby nodded and said, "All I did manage to hear was something about someone killing someone. But I could be wrong!"

Dewey looked down at the bedsheets he didn't realize he had been clutching very hard. So Donald must have gone and told Scrooge off because he thought his uncle had told Dewey about the spear. Ugh, why did he make the mistake of asking his uncle about mentioning his mom and the spear…

"Dewey….?" Came the voice of Huey.

"Ah, huh? What?" Dewey replied in shock. All three of them were staring at him with concern.

"You're not gonna have another fainting spell, are you?" Huey asked in a worried tone.

"Oh, no, no! Don't worry! I just got lost in thought….thinking….about what….maybe they could have been arguing about!" he lied. Luckily for him, his brothers could never tell when he was lying. Huey seemed to buy it, because he nodded, and Louie simply slouched in place. Webby, however, stared at him with a look, like she knew what he was thinking about. With the slightest of movements, he shook his head and mouthed 'I'll tell you later' when his brothers weren't looking. She nodded the slightest of nods.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since then, and Dewey had not had another dream about his mom since that day. In fact, he didn't dream at all. It was actually frustrating him a bit. What was more frustrating was that nothing in his notebook seemed to make sense when he tried to piece it together. His dreams of when his mom and Donald were younger were irrelevant to his search for her. His dreams of when they were older on adventures were also not relevant. The most recent ones had been the most helpful, but they did not reveal anything about Della's possible whereabouts.

"Come on, come onnnnn…" Dewey murmured as he sat on his bed. He was staring at his open notebook, foot tapping impatiently against his bed. He ran a hand across his head in a frustrating manner before collapsing backwards on his bed.

"Come on…..mom…..where are you…." He whispered. "Give me some sort of sign or something…."

"LAD!" Scrooge shouted as he burst through the door. Dewey yelped in surprise and quickly shut the notebook. His uncle didn't take notice. He looked extremely giddy.

"Lad!" he said again. "Prepare yerself fer another adventure! I have just discovered the possible location of another treasure! The moon of Artemis! Located in the deep caverns northwest of here! Prepare yer bags, boy, and round up yer brother's and Webby, because we are off in an hour!" With that, he exited the room, but not before shouting, "Launchpad! Where are ya?! We are off to another adventure and I need you to prepare the plane!"

An adventure! They hadn't gone in one for over a month. This was exciting, and could possibly be the break he needed to stop thinking so much. Dewey hid the notebook under his bed and ran off to Huey's room first.

Upon arrival, he noticed Louie and Webby were in there as well. How convenient.

"Dewey!" Huey smiled as his younger brother walked in. "We were about to head over to your room to decide what to do today. Webby said she wanted to play over at Funzo's Funzone today, as we still have a lot of their tokens left over."

"Yeah and I reeeeeeeeeallllly want to sink in that ballpit again! I like imagining I am trapped deep underground and need to use my super skills to be able to be free and banish whoever trapped me in my rubbery grave!" Webby squealed excitedly.

Dewey gave her a look before looking back at his brothers and saying, "Sounds fun, but we need to postpone that for another day! Scrooge just announced we are going on another adventure!"

Huey and Webby gasped in excitement, but Louie narrowed his eyes. "Is it going to involve treasure this time, unlike our lame trip to Mt. Neverest?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, Scrooge said we were looking for the moon of…someone….I can't remember. But he was very very excited, so that must mean it's super valuable or something."

Now Louie gasped in excitement and his eyes practically turned into dollar signs. "Well what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" He ran out of the room with a speed Neither Huey nor Dewey knew Louie had.

"So what did Uncle Scrooge say we needed for this trip?" Huey asked Dewey.

Dewey shook his head. "He didn't. He only said to pack our things, and that's it. I assume it will be similar to our other trips. Like rope, or food, water, and other things."

"Luckily, I have a checklist from all the things we have taken on our trips so far, and I say we pack everything just in case we need anything!"

"Ok, you two pack the stuff we need, I need to go and ask Uncle Donald permission to go. I know he will say yes, as he always has, but, you know how we always need to ask."

Webby and Huey nodded and they got to work. Dewey exited the room and made his way to the houseboat. Ever since the day Dewey mentioned the spear to him, Donald had been quite distant. Not so much that it was extremely noticeable, but just enough so that Dewey knew it was there. His brothers didn't seem to notice, though. Now that he thought about it, Dewey hadn't really apologized to his uncle for bringing up a sensitive subject. But did he have to apologize? It wasn't like he said it with the intention of possibly hurting his Uncle Donald. How was he supposed to have known Donald would get angry?

The houseboat came into view and Dewey walked up to the door. He suddenly got a brief flashback to his dream, on the rainy day he and his brother's were left with their uncle. Hopefully this conversation would not be awkward.

Three sharp knocks were administered to the door by the duckling. "Uncle Donald?"

There was no response. He tried knocking again, and still got no response. Dewey frowned, before trying to open the door. It was locked. Donald never locked it unless he was not in the boat. Maybe he was out shopping or running other errands. Or maybe he was already waiting for the boys to meet downstairs to the entrance of the door, as they always did before an adventure. Dewey shrugged and turned to leave, until he noticed a small paper attached to the door, folded in half. Odd.

The duckling reached for the paper and was about to open it, until the boat suddenly lurched violently, causing him to lose his balance and the paper to float away straight into the pool.

"Aww man…" Dewey murmured and fished the drenched paper out of the pool. It ripped immediately, and any remaining words were illegible. Well, hopefully it hadn't been too important. With that, he ran back to Huey's room to help with whatever else they needed help with.

Soon enough, four ducklings and two adult ducks were flying over Duckberg and on their way to the location of the treasure. Scrooge had warned them it would be a 3 hour flight, which wasn't bad, but just to be sure the kids had something to do so they wouldn't be complaining that they were bored. It also turned out Donald had not met them at the entrance of the mansion as he usually would, whether he was going on the adventure or not. Dewey had asked Scrooge about the location of Donald and he had simply shrugged.

"He's out shoppin' fer some stuff he needed, I'm sure," Scrooge had said. But whether this was true or not, Dewey didn't know.

More than 2 hours into the flight, Huey closed his Junior Woodchuck guidebook and squealed. "So exciting!" He said to no one in particular. "According to my junior woodchuck guidebook, in greek mythology, Artemis was the goddess of forests, hills, hunt, archery, and the moon! She was the sister of Apollo, and was identified with Selene!"

At the mention of that name, Dewey looked up. "What now? What about Selene?" He also glanced briefly over to his uncle to see if he had heard, but he was busy saying something to Launchpad.

"Well, my guidebook says Selene and Artemis were associated with each other, along with Hecate. All three were considered moon goddesses. So that must mean that wherever we find the moon of Artemis, the lost treasures of Hecate and Selene will surely be there!"

Dewey could not believe his luck. If that were true, then he could surely get more answers! Sure, the spear would be gone, but if he could find where it was previously located, then he could possibly get more clues.

To be honest, Dewey was glad, especially now that Huey mentioned Selene, that his uncle had not been home when they were leaving on their trip. Donald had not taken the words "spear of selene" too well the first time Dewey had mentioned those words to him, and if he knew they were going back to that location, there was a huge chance Donald would have been against that trip. But Dewey had to wonder, his uncle Scrooge knew about the spear, and knew it was the reason his mom had left. If they were returning to a similar location where the spear had previously been found, then why did his uncle want to return to the same place that possibly brought back bad memories? Unless he simply didn't care….?

The middle child decided not to let that affect him at the moment. If the spear had previously been located where they were going, then Dewey had somewhere he needed to go. But his uncle Scrooge would not let him go exploring on his own. And he doubted his uncle would want to go in the direction of the treasure that made him lose a niece. So what could he do?

"Alright, this is your capitain speaking!" Launchpad announced through a speaker. "We are arriving to our destination!"

The plane suddenly made a steep drop, sending the children tumbling about in their seats. The plane continued to descend at almost freefall speed, until it made contact with the ground. The plane landed with a series of bumps and scrapes, making the ducklings bounce up and down painfully. Only Scrooge somehow remained unfazed through all of that.

The plane came to a stop with a large scraping sound in front of a huge hole in the ground. Had they gone on for 10 more feet, the plane would have fallen right through. Everyone unbuckled their seatbelts.

"Ugh… I'll never get used to those landings," Louie said, looking a bit sick. A lightbulb went off in Dewey's head.

Launchpad opened the door to allow everyone in the plane to exit it. The smell of smoke and musty earth filed the interior of the flying machine and the nostrils of the ducks. Scrooge breathed it in with confidence and achieved a determined look in his face. Grabbing his backpack, he said, "Alright, children! Time ta descend into the caverns deep in this earth to search fer the moon of Artemis! Are we ready?!" Cheers came from all the ducks except for one.

"Umm, uncle Scrooge?" Dewey murmured, grasping his stomach. "I-I don't feel very well to go on this adventure. I think it was something I ate this morning. Can I wait in the plane?"

Scrooge frowned in his direction, muttering something under his breath, and then proceeded to kneel down to inspect the young duck by touching his forehead. "Well, ya don't feel warm…."

Dewey suddenly turned around and faked dry heaving. "Oh gosh, I feel like I'm gonna throw up! I need to lie down…"

He immediately plopped down and stayed there, still facing away from the others. He groaned in the worst way possible to make his act more believable. Scrooge sighed. "Alright lad. Yer…uncle Donald would kill me if I let any of you go on an adventure while feeling ill. Launchpad. Stay with Dewey, will ya?"

Launchpad put a hand on his forehead, as if in salute. "Aye-aye Mr. McDee!" Dewey smirked. This was easier than he had expected. All he had to do was sneak past Launchpad, which would not be hard at all. Sure, he would notice that Dewey was missing, but the consequences could be faced later.

"Now the rest of us, let's be off!" Scrooge announced. Huey, Louie, and Webby followed him out, but not before Webby gave the middle child a look. She seemed to know what he was up to. But Dewey couldn't tell her. He couldn't drag anyone else into this plan. Not yet, anyways. So he gave her the sickest look he could muster.

When they had left, Launchpad kneeled down next to him. "So! If you didn't know, I just so happen to be a master of healing illnesses! And I have the perfect solution for an upset tummy!" He took out something from his pocket. It looked dark, moldy, and rotten. Some maggots crawled on the surface. Dewey grimanced.

"EWW Launchpad! What is that?!" He asked, wanting to puke just from the sight of it.

"Oh this? This is…..erm….I, actually have no idea what it used to be. But that's not important!"

"Well…..thanks Launchpad, but I honestly just need to rest. You should rest too. You look tired," The duckling said as he stared at the object in disgust.

"And I will! Just after you take this!" He shoved the thing into Dewey's beak forcefully when he had opened it to retort, which triggered his swallowing reflex, causing him to accidentally swallow it. The taste was beyond putrid. He made a series of noises as he bolted up and out of the plane right on time, as a wave of bile and saliva rushed out of his mouth, along with whatever the object had been. Launchpad stuck his head out the door.

"Yeep! The cure to that is to just let everything out! You'll feel better afterwards! Come back in when you are done! Oh, and bring back what I gave you! I've been using the same one hundreds of times, so I never know when I will need to use it again!" He said cheerfully and went back in the plane. The last sentence sent another powerful wave of nausea through Dewey's body, causing him to expel the last of his stomach's contents until he was left dry heaving.

Eventually, his gagging ceased, and he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He stared at the…..whatever the thing was, now bathed in his body's bile, in disgust. No way he was going to pick that up in his hands, or even take it back to the plane, for that matter. His plan had somewhat backfired but at least he was outside now, no use in going back in. Step one of the plan, done. If he was Huey, he would have checked that off of his checklist. Looking at the windows of the plane, he made sure Launchpad was not watching him. The man-child was nowhere in sight. Dewey took this opportunity to run off in a direction far from the plane. Once he was far enough, however, he realized how dumb he had been. He had just run off blindly with no clear direction of where to go, without any supplies that were back in his backpack, and without anyway to know how to go back to the plane when he was done. He couldn't even see the plane at this point. But he couldn't go back. Even if he wanted to, he didn't know where he had come from. Things would have to work out eventually.

Dewey came across a small hole in the ground just big enough that he could fit. It had descending platforms similar to ladder rungs, which was perfect enough to descend down. It was a start, he guessed, as he began climbing down the "ladder".

After thousands of "rungs", Dewey finally reached the bottom. His arms ached from holding himself all the while. But step 2 was now complete. 'Check', he thought in Huey's voice, as he mentally drew a checkmark next to step 2. The bottom of the cavern was dimly lit, with a strong, iron and earthy smell. Drops of water could be heard splashing around him, similar to a typical cave. The walls contained a faint tint of green, and there were rocks everywhere. Caves were all over the wall. How in the world was he just supposed to pick and choose one to go through?

Dewey had to admit he was a bit scared, being alone in a dark cave, hundreds of feet below the earth, with no way of communication with anyone in case he got hurt. But he had to push those thoughts aside. Now was not the time to be scared. He had to be brave and do this. For his uncles. For his brothers. For himself.

One of the caves on the wall suddenly lit up briefly. It was a brilliant flash of blue-white light, but it only showed for a second, that Dewey was sure he would have missed it if he had blinked. Guess he had no choice but to go into that cave. And so, he did.

* * *

"Step carefully now, lads! And lass!" Scrooge said as they crossed over some unstable ground. They had descended several hundred feet below the earth using ropes and flashlights on their helmets. Louie carefully went across the unstable ground, internally screaming for help. Huey noticed his brother's fear and he took his hand to assure him everything was alright. Though he would be wrong if he said he wasn't scared. This trip so far appeared to be the most dangerous of them all. Rocks were constantly falling from the higher levels. Noxious gas seeped from the ground in certain places. Even with flashlights, it was too dark to see much. No wonder it was so tough to get a hold of these treasures, as they were very well protected by mother nature. Scattered bones everywhere seemed to validate his point. Huey only wondered if things would get even more dangerous the closer they got to the treasure.

"How are you doing, Webby?" Huey asked as he turned to look behind him. Only, he saw no one. "Webby?" He asked again and did a complete 360. She was nowhere in sight. Louie took notice of this too. In a panic, he called to his uncle.

"Uncle Scrooge?!"

Scrooge turned around at the sound of his name and shined the light on his great nephews. "What's wrong Louie?"

"Webby isn't with us!"

"What now?!" He turned around and wildly shined the flashlight anywhere he could, looking for the girl. Indeed, she was nowhere to be found. "Webby!" He shouted, in hopes that the duckling would reply. Nothing. "Curse me kilts…" He murmured. "WEBBY!"

Where could that girl have gone off to? She descended with them, Scrooge was sure of it. He even saw her do it. Unless she got scared and decided to go back to the plane. The older duck took out his cellphone to call Launchpad to see if the girl was back there with him and Dewey, but his phone had no signal.

"Oh, of all the things that could happen today…." Scrooge muttered angrily. "Boys," He addressed Huey and Louie. "We need ta go back up and check if Webby has gone back to the plane. If not, then we need to check back down here." The younger ducks nodded. And so back up they went. Scrooge sighed. This was one reason there were times he preferred to adventure alone.

* * *

"Oh, hey Dewey!" Webby said cheerfully as he entered the cave where he had seen the flash of light.

"WEBBY?!" Dewey asked incredulously. How in the world did she manage to follow him? Or actually, be in front of his path when he had been the only one to have entered the cave in this direction? "How….? What….? When-?"

"It's simple! I knew you were faking your sickness, and so I hid behind the plane when Scrooge and your brothers were going into the cave. I saw you leave the plane and I went in the direction that you went in after. There was a faster way down, rather than climbing down all those ladder like things and when I was waiting for you down here, I decided to check these caves out! And I took a picture of this cool thing on the wall, look!" She handed him a photograph of a strange symbol on the wall. So that's what the flash had been. Guess it hadn't been a sign after all.

"But why did you follow me rather than go with my brothers and Scrooge?"

"Because, you are looking for more clues on your mom, right? I can't let you do that alone! We began this search together, and now we are going to end it together!" She grabbed Dewey's hand and led him deeper into that cave. "And I won't accept no for an answer!"

Dewey opened his beak to say something, but closed it. There really was nothing he could do to prevent Webby from going with him, so no point in arguing. Besides, maybe it was best that he didn't go alone. Webby had her supplies with her while he had none. That may come in handy.

"Wait, Webby," Dewey said after a couple of seconds of walking. "How do you know to go through this cave?"

She looked back at him and smiled. "Oh, I don't! But I checked out the other caves briefly and they didn't seem to have anything interesting in them. This one did, though, so I guess it may have more clues about the treasures. And you are looking to see where the Spear of Selene once resided, right?"

The middle triplet blinked. "How did you-?"

"I saw the look on your face when Huey mentioned the Spear of Selene. And I remembered that from the note we found a couple of months ago. I knew that's what you were going after."

"…Webby, you are amazing. Thank you."

"No problem!"

* * *

"Launchpad!" Scrooge shouted as they reached the plane. "Launchpad! Open tha door!" he knocked on the door a couple of times before it opened up. The face of an exhausted Launchpad greeted them.

"Oh, hey Mr. McDee! Done already?" He yawned tiredly.

"Have ya seen Webby? Did she come back here?" Scrooge asked, ignoring his question.

The younger male duck shook his head. "I don't think so. I actually fell asleep, so I didn't see her."

Scrooge cursed under his breath. Great, just what he needed. Now Ms. Beakely was sure to kill him for losing Webby. "Then she's probably still down there! Ugh. Huey! Louie! We are going to descend again!" Groans came from the two children. Their arms ached form all the climbing.

Scrooge turned back to Launchpad. "Well, how is Dewey doing? Is he feeling better? Maybe he can come with us now if he is to look for the lass."

Launchpad peered outside where he had last seen Dewey. All that was left was the puddle of sick and his object thing. "Hmm. Looks like he finished puking his guts out, but I never saw him return back to the plane….."

"WHAT?!" Scrooge was sure he was going to have a heart attack now. "LAUNCHPAD! I ordered you with a simple task and ya couldn't even—AUGH!" He smashed his cane on the ground, leaving an indent. Launchpad flinched.

"S-sorry Mr. McDee! It's just that the chairs are so comfortable, and I haven't really been sleeping well lately! I didn't know he would just run off like that. Maybe he went in after you guys left? I'm sure we will find them!"

The elder duck rubbed his eyes. "We had better, or there will be two ducks back home that really want to murder me more than they do now…"

 **SO! That concludes chapter 3! I had to split this chapter into two separate ones or else it would have dragged on WAYYYYY too long! Speaking of which, I hope it didn't feel too rushed. I know there was a lot of information to include, and I really wanted to get the chapter out today, since I will be busy the next few days from Christmas shopping, work, etc. etc. The moon of Artemis is completely made up by me, and im not sure if it is a real thing in greek mythology, I did not do my research on that so I am sorry if it is something and I'm completely wrong haha! Sorry the plot moved a bit slow, but it will definitely pick up next chapter :D Please review! They make my day ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy holidays everyone! Wow. I wanted to get this chapter out around Christmas, because it was almost done! But my laptop would not turn on for the longest time. I freaked out and thought I was going to be unable to recover this chapter. Luckily, my laptop ended up turning on a couple days later and this chapter was not lost! :D And so now, here is the 4** **th** **chapter of my story! Enjoy!**

 **Ahphoowey: Aww thank you! I tried with my research and did the best that I could haha! And well, where Donald went and why will be explained more in the next chapter ;)**

 **TheMysteriousDoraemonFan: Oh my goodness thank you! That means a lot to me! Hope I don't disappoint with the remaining chapters haha ;)**

 **I don't own any Ducktales!**

"Ooh, look at this!" Webby exclaimed. She then exhaled hard and a puff of hot breath clouded up into the cool air. The two ducklings had been walking for some time now. The entire journey had proved to show interesting drawings and pictures along the walls, but nothing about the treasure they were looking for.

The air had gotten considerably cooler as they journeyed. Even a bit brighter. What really stunned Dewey was the lack of traps. Perhaps they were heading the wrong way?

"Where do you suppose all the traps are?" Dewey voiced his thoughts to the girl, whom was still having fun with her breath. She stopped to think, but then shrugged.

"Beats me. Don't you think it's better this way, though? Nothing wanting to stop us from reaching the treasure. Or rather, where the treasure used to be. I don't know."

"Well, it could be that because the spear is gone, maybe the cave has nothing to protect in this general area?"

"Could be," Webby agreed. They continued to walk in silence, only stopping to take pictures of the coolest looking images. After a while more, it became increasingly cold, and both children were shivering hard.

"W-why is it so c-c-cold?" Webby asked as she rubbed her arms with her hands. She hadn't packed any sweaters because they weren't headed to the mountains. Now she wished she had. Dewey wasn't doing any better, shivering and rubbing his arms in the same way Webby was. He turned to look at her and felt bad for how much she was shivering.

"D-do you want my u-undershirt?" He managed to get out. "I-it's long sleeve. I wear it underneath my short sleeve o-one." Webby shook her head vigorously.

"N-no…..can't have you g-get colder than you already are. It's ok! I'm sure we will manage!" Dewey nodded and huddled closer to her so that they could at least have one side that would be warm.

The children walked further, and just when they could not feel their arms or legs anymore, they came to a huge boulder that looked out of place, as if blocking something. Dewey could not make any comprehensible words from how hard he was shivering, but he gave Webby a questionable look and then pointed at the rock. She shrugged.

Dewey felt the need to go in there, whatever the thing was blocking. But how? The boulder was colossal, about 50x his size. No way could he push it. But didn't mean he couldn't try. He gathered all the strength he could and pressed against the rock with all his might. As soon as his hands made contact with the stone, however, it crumbled into a billion pieces. Warm, comforting air suddenly hit their faces and warmed both ducklings from their freezing state. Blinding light also pierced their eyes, but once their eyes adjusted to the light, Dewey and Webby could not believe what they were witnessing.

"Webby…I think we found it…."

* * *

"Leave it to Dewey and Webby to ruin this trip for us. Now we won't even have time to search for the lost treasures," Louie said, annoyed.

"Are you really so worried about that?" Huey asked his brother incredulously. "Aren't you even the slightest bit worried for them?"

"Of course I am! But all the things I could have bought with that treasure after selling it! The amount of money I could save! It would help me on my way to becoming a bazillionaire!"

Huey narrowed his eyes, but then gave a small smile. This was Louie. He always tried to hide his worry when he was extremely worried by pretending he didn't care. He placed an arm around the youngest triplet in a one-armed hug. "Well don't worry, Louie. After we find our dear brother and Webby, we will go and look for the treasures! They're completely fine, I'm sure of it."

Louie said nothing but placed a hand on his brother's arm. But then, "What….what if we went to look for them on our own? We could definitely find them faster that way?"

"And give uncle Scrooge a heart attack? No way! We would get separated with no means of communication. And that would complicate things more than they should be."

Louie's shoulders sank. "Yeah…."

"Any luck, boys?" Scrooge called over to them. He was currently near a wall of caves, where he had been yelling the names of the lost ducklings into each one. Launchpad was a couple of meters further away, checking underneath fallen rocks for signs of the children.

"No! But I suggest we go in deeper into one of the caves! We won't accomplish anything just looking around and calling out in the same place!" Huey called back.

Scrooge sighed. "But there are so many diverging caves! it will take us days ta search each one by one-" He suddenly cut off as an idea came to him. "…unless…." The memory of his 'talk' with Donald a couple of weeks ago filled his memory. Donald had accused him of telling Dewey about the Spear of Selene. He hadn't actually put much thought into that until now. But how did Dewey know about the spear and that this place also had….?

Suddenly a new, vague memory filled his mind. He remembered back on the plane when he was talking with Launchpad, Huey was mentioning things about Greek mythology, but Scrooge had only half listened. Now that he recalled, he remembered the words 'Selene' and 'Artemis' and 'in the same place' all in one sentence.

So that meant Dewey had truly lied about feeling ill back in the plane, just so he could run off and go find…..And sweet Webby was always sticking near Dewey back at the mansion, where they would secretly go and do stuff together. That probably meant then that she knew Dewey was lying and so she also went to…

Scrooge had never wanted to punch himself in the face more than that exact moment.

 _Oh no._

"GREAT SCOTTS!" Scrooge shouted so loudly, causing small rocks to fall from the cave. Louie and Huey jumped. Launchpad yelped in surprise. Scrooge suddenly began running towards one of the caves. The ducklings and the man-child looked at each other before quickly following him.

* * *

"Oh…..my….." Webby squealed as her eyes literally sparkled. The cave was huge! And was filled with moon-like crystals everywhere that emitted a glistening light, causing a beautiful auroral effect on the smooth walls and ceiling. Even the floor seemed to be made out of the same crystal material. A circular pool of water near the center of the cave collected water that ran between the gems.

"It's sooooo beautiful!" She shouted in glee and proceeded to take pictures with her camera. Dewey was awestruck. He could not believe such a gorgeous cave could have contained what was possibly the most dangerous treasure of them all. But how it was dangerous, he still did not know.

Speaking of which, where in this huge cavern could the spear had originally been located?

"Dewey, look!" Webby exclaimed. Dewey followed where she was pointing at, and in the back of the cave, was the same headless and limbless statue that the two children had found back at the library, only more than 10 times bigger. The middle triplet assumed that it was supposed to be Selene. One thing he did notice was that this one did have arms, in a position as if it were offering something, one hand on top of the other. But it's hands were empty. That had to have been where the spear had originally resided.

"Webby…..that has got to be it…" Dewey whispered, unconsciously grabbing at his chest. Webby made an unnatural scream of excitement and the two children ran toward the statue. The girl took out her grappling hook, grabbed Dewey's hand, and grappled onto an arm of the statue. Together they were taken up to the arm. It appeared to be made of the same material as the crystals around them.

Looking down, Dewey could see they were more than 100 feet up. He then looked towards the hands of the statue and made his way there. Something fluttered in his chest. Webby followed him closely. Upon arrival to the center of the hands, both children could see that it was empty. Dewey had to admit he felt a bit disappointed. He had at least hoped that there would be something up there that would provide more clues to his mom's disappearance. Now what?

"Well, we made it this far, Webby," Dewey said, voicing his thoughts. "But…..I don't think that there are any clues here. I don't know what we can do now." He sat down on the hands in dismay. Webby looked at him sadly.

"Well, just because there isn't anything up here, doesn't mean that there isn't anything down there," she said and pointed down to the scenery below. True, all that could be seen were crystals, water, and floor, but there could be some sort of clue somewhere. Dewey peered over the edge of the hands.

"Yeah, I guess it's worth a shot," He said. Webby smiled, and grappled a crystal on the ceiling to swing down. She offered her hand to Dewey, and he accepted it. Webby prepared to jump, and Dewey did too, until he felt the same weird sensation in his chest, only stronger, telling him to remain on the hands. He unconsciously let go of Webby's hand as she jumped, which caused her to freak out and land sloppily.

"Oww…." She said as she rubbed the arm she landed on. "Dewey, what happened there? Why did you let go of my hand?"

Dewey was holding his chest when she spoke. He looked down at her. "Oh, uh, sorry! It's just…. I don't know how to explain it but, I feel like I should investigate more up here. I mean, we pretty much only climbed up and didn't look around. There could be something else on the statue."

"Ok, sure, sounds good! I'll keep looking down here then. Let me know when you want to come down here so I can grapple you down!"

The sensation came back, only this time it hurt a bit. Dewey only gave her a small smile and a thumbs up. He decided not to tell Webby too much about the sensation as long as it didn't cause him any more pain. But, why did his chest suddenly feel so weird just as he was about to get off of the statue? The feeling didn't want him to get off. But why?

He walked towards the center of the hands again, and noticed that the pain came back. The closer to the center he got, the more it hurt. As much as he wanted to pull back, however, his legs wouldn't let him. He began to panic. His body wouldn't respond to his actions, and the pain was getting unbearable. Finally, he stood back in the center of the hands.

Excruciating pain erupted in his chest and he cried out. He couldn't breathe. A bright beam of light surrounded him everywhere. He needed oxygen. He was going to pass out. He was…

Suddenly the light died down and he was standing back in the room, still on the hands of the statue. Only this time, right in front of him, was a spear. A beautiful, clear, light blue spear that outshone any crystals around it. A mysterious blue aura surrounded it as well.

"There it is!" An excited voice from down below shouted. A slightly younger looking Scrooge came into view, pointing at the spear in glee. A younger Donald followed close behind.

So did Della.

"Hahah!" Scrooge cried out loud. "I told ya we would find it!" He navigated his way around the crystals to make his way up to the statue. "Tha' Spear o' Selene! I can't believe my own Scottish eyes! So many have tried to achieve it, but most have failed! Well, not Scrooge McDuck!"

"It's beautiful…." Della gasped, in a trance. She suddenly shook her head and grimanced. "But, Uncle Scrooge. The spear of Selene is one of those treasures that are strictly forbidden to take. The most we can do is take a picture of it. Or take a picture of us in front of the statue. We shouldn't get close to it!"

"Bahh! Don't listen ta those legends from the old times. People only thought it was forbidden because it was so hard ta get to! Just remember all the skeletons we passed just ta get to here!"

"And why do you think it was so properly protected? We were just lucky to have avoided all those traps." She then smiled and looked at her brother. "Or rather, more lucky Don here broke all the traps."

"Yeah!" Donald said proudly as he caught up to them, but then, "HEY!"

Della giggled but Scrooge frowned. "If he broke all tha traps, then that means other's will have an easier access to get to it. I can't allow that ta happen! That would be unfair! Look at how far WE got!"

"At least we can say we made it this far!" The female duck said, and positioned herself in front of the statue with the spear showing. She pulled her brother and the elder duck close to her, before raising a camera facing them. "Smile!"

There was a flash of light, and a photograph immediately came out of the camera. She grabbed it, waved it around, and then observed it. She was smiling brightly, Donald was blinking, and Scrooge had a huge scowl on his face. Della laughed.

"Oh, come on uncle! Lighten up!" She gave him a playful shove. He didn't smile. "I'm sure that there are other treasures undiscovered around here. We should go and look for them instead!"

Scrooge made a whining sound. "But we are so close…It is right here….." He pointed up at the spear. "It has been talked about fer ages! Some have come so close, SO CLOSE, ta gettin' it. But all have failed. We, however, have not failed! We made it. An' if anyone else comes fer it, they have an easy access to it! Why can't we simply grab it and go?!"

Della's smile faded. "Scrooge. You KNOW what has happened to many others. There HAVE been those that actually managed to get their hands on it…and well…..terrible, terrible things happened to them. Once the spear has claimed all victims, it returns back here. Why, I don't know. Perhaps to claim more lives or it is chained down here so that no one else will suffer the consequences from reaching it."

"But just imagine how valuable this thing would be!" He then turned to his nephew. "Donald. Ya understand, right lad? Don't ya think it's best fer us ta take it?"

Donald nervously looked around while pulling at his collar. He hated being put on the spot, especially when he had to choose sides. "Um…..well…the stories of what have happened to others are very believable and true…..so….n..o?"

"But…b-but….." He looked at the treasure with extreme sadness and then sighed. "Ugh. No matter what I say, you young ones will be against me." He slumped his shoulders in defeat.

Della smiled and Donald sighed in relief. "Don't worry, uncle, there are plenty of more treasures around, perhaps even around here, that are just as valuable without the danger!" She then turned to look at Donald. "Race ya back to the main cave, Don!" Della exclaimed as she elbowed her brother. Donald scowled but then nodded. The two took off running out of the cavern, with only their echoing laughs bouncing off the walls. Scrooge turned to leave too, but he turned to look one last time back at the spear, calling out to him. The last thing Dewey saw before his vision began to fade into a flash of light was his great uncle running towards the statue, while Donald and Della's laughs still echoed around, unknowing of the current actions of their uncle Scrooge.

Dewey gasped as the white light faded again. He was met with the sensation of a violently shaking ground. Crystals on the ceilings clattered against one another and fell to the floor, shattering on impact.

"DEWEY!" Came the voice of Webby. She was staring up at him while trying to keep her balance and grapple the grappling hook to the statue so that Dewey could climb down. What in the world had just happened?

Webby launched her hook straight at the statue, but a falling crystal cut its destination short. Webby made a frustrated sound before falling over.

Dewey tried to keep his balance on the hands, but it seemed impossible to do so. Not even sitting down did he feel safe. He avoided a falling crystal before it hit him on the head.

Webby stood up and sidestepped a large chunk of crystal that almost fell on top of her. She tossed the grappling hook once more towards the statue, but once again, crystal cut its course short.

"I-I can't grapple over to you!" Webby shouted as hard as she could. Shattering crystals were making a lot of noise.

"Don—ahh! D-Don't worry, I'll find a way down!" Dewey shouted back. There was absolutely no other way he could get down from there that did not include falling.

Suddenly, the wrists of the arms began to crack and break. The hands violently lurched downwards.

"Nononononononono!" Dewey muttered as he was forced to his knees from the movement. He prayed that the wrists would not break all the way and send him tumbling several feet down. Unfortunately, his prayers were not answered, and the wrists broke. The rest of the arms crumbled into crystal dust. Dewey screamed as he was sent falling to the floor over 100 feet below him.

Webby dodged another falling crystal when she heard the loud cracking and breaking coming from above her. She gasped as she saw the falling hands coming towards her, crumbling and tossing huge chunks of crystal everywhere. She did her best to avoid all falling pieces, but unfortunately was unable to move away from a piece on time. She was struck in the head hard, knocking her out instantly. More crystal fell around her, and one huge chunk fell right onto her foot.

Everything happened so fast for Dewey, that he did not see when Webby was struck. The ground quickly approached him, and it was his shoulder that hit the ground first, before his head struck the ground with a crack.

Pain immediately blossomed in his shoulder and head area, but the hit on the head made him feel numb at the same time. His vision was blurry, his hearing was muffled, and the sensation of hot liquid falling from the side of his face was barely felt. The last thing he saw was the last of the statue crumbling into nothing, and his head hit the cold, crystalline floor.

* * *

He was going to have a heart attack, Scrooge knew it. His heart was beating like it never had before, not only from all the running. He was such an idiot for not having had noticed what was going on before. So irresponsib—

"Uncle Scrooge, WAIT!" Came the shouts from one of his nephews. He wasn't paying enough attention to distinguish which nephew it had been. But he couldn't stop. He had to get Dewey and Webby away from that cursed place. No matter how much his lungs hurt, his legs burned, and his heart ached, he needed to find them.

Some sort of strong earthquake suddenly threw Scrooge and the others off balance and onto the floor. Rock and debris fell around him. This quake felt so familiar, just like that time. After he….

Scrooge's eyes widened and he forced himself to stand through all the movement. "LAUNCHPAD!" He called over the deafening noise as he turned around. "Take tha kids back ta the plane! It's not safe here fer all o' us!"

The man-child stood up as best as he could, worry on his face. "But, Mr. McDee…"

Scrooge began to run away from them, but not before shouting back, "THAT'S AN ORDER! This place is collapsin' and I cannot risk any of ya getting' hurt! I'll find the other two and take them back to tha plane!"

Launchpad sadly looked at Scrooge before muttering something. Huey and Louie's eyes widened as they were picked up by the bigger duck. "N-No! Uncle Scrooge, wait! You can't go alone!" Louie called out, tears welling in his eyes. He was beyond frightened.

Scrooge did not call back, most likely because he did not hear him. The two children watched helplessly as the figure of their great uncle disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

" _I can't find him!" Della screamed, overthrowing any object she came across. Tears were welled up in her eyes. In a basket near her, lay two ducklings, one wearing a green onesie and the other wearing a red onesie. Both had a faint red tint to their feathers, and appeared to have been struggling to breathe. They weakly cried out._

" _Now, now. I'm sure he didn't go far! After all, he is only a child. A baby, at that," Scrooge murmured, a worried look in his eyes. He was looking behind all the overturned furniture._

" _In this huge house of yours, he could be anywhere!"_

 _Scrooge grimaced. Where in the world could his great-nephew have gotten to?_

" _Dewey! Dewey, dear, where are you?!" Della called, in hopes that the child would respond to his mother. Nothing. She looked helplessly to her uncle. What was she to do? Her sons had just gotten ill a couple of days ago after they came back from their adventuring. She found out her selfish uncle took one of the most dangerous treasures of all time, and she JUST finished arguing with him about it, until he forced her to be quiet and kicked her out of his study. She then came to collect her sons to go home until she found one of them missing, when she called out to her uncle for help…_

 _Her eyes suddenly widened in realization, but darkened at the same time. There was no way…._

 _She ran as fast as she could to the place her uncle kept the Spear. His "most prized possession" as he had called it._

 _She arrived to the room and burst in. Dewey was lying there, unconscious, barely breathing, and cold. Next to him, the Spear of Selene glowing a faint blue._

 _Scrooge ran in after her. "O-oh my jings…! H-how in tha world…?!"_

 _Della quickly picked up Dewey and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her after her uncle ran out as well. She then turned to look at her uncle with the darkest, most hateful and hurt expression she had ever used. "I-I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU IT WAS DANGEROUS! IT'S KILLING YOUR GREAT NEPHEWS AND WILL GO FOR THE REST OF US NEXT! YOU JUST COULDN'T LISTEN TO ME, COULD YOU?!"_

 _Scrooge sputtered over many words, unsure of what to say. He was shocked, and guilt was creeping up on him. Finally he said, "I….I DIDN'T KNOW! Selene's spear was never cursed in ancient times, so why-?"_

" _I told you over and over exactly how it became cursed. And the consequences associated with it. But you didn't listen. You never do, you crazy old fool." Tears welled up in her eyes when she looked down at the ducking in her arms. His breathing was still weak and his skin was still cold but it was slightly warmer than before. Della shook her head. "Now what can we do? It's impossible to stop the spear from taking the lives of those it has claimed as its own….."_

 _Scrooge didn't know what to do or say, so he just stood there with a pitiful expression. Eventually, he inched closer to her and said, "Perhaps, takin' tha spear far far away an' leavin' it there will—" But she cut him off again by shaking her head hard._

" _It doesn't work like that. From what I have heard, many have tried. But it always comes back," She sobbed. But in the middle of a sob, she suddenly cut off. "Unless." She murmured so low her uncle didn't hear. New tears welled up in her eyes and they fell faster than before. She turned to look at each of her sons in thought, then up at her uncle with huge glassy eyes. Scrooge thought he saw some sort of fear in them. She suddenly stood up._

" _I'm taking my sons home now. I'm going to go put them to bed and see if Donald can watch them while I come and collect the rest of my stuff." She said in a very calm voice._

" _O-okay…..what about tha spear?" Scrooge asked, concerned for the sudden change in her voice._

" _That can be decided tomorrow. We can come up with a plan after I have explained everything to Donald."_

" _Ya aren't really gonna tell Donald about the spear, are ya?" Scrooge asked, now worried. "He doesn't need ta know. We can resolve this and everythin' will be back ta normal."_

 _Della said nothing in response. She put Dewey in the basket with his other two brothers and picked it up. It had begun to rain outside so she placed a water-resistant cloth over it. She then opened the door that lead to the outside of the mansion. "I'll be back for the rest of my…..stuff in about an hour. If Huey, Dewey, and Louie die because of the treasure, you'll have three funerals you will need to pay for. That is, if it doesn't get to you first."_

 _She then left and closed the door. Scrooge had never felt so cold and alone in all his life._

* * *

His head hurt. Everything hurt. He was so sleepy.

The middle triplet opened his eyes. The auroral shine that was once emitted by the crystals was now gone. There were no longer any sounds of running water anymore, only drips here and there. He was in the darkness. It was cold.

Dewey tried his best to sit up, despite feeling intense pain everywhere. His shoulder screamed at him to stop moving, but he forced himself. Eventually, he sat up rather awkwardly. Crystal dust filled his nose, causing him to cough for a moment. The warm liquid was still running down his face, but at a slower pace. By the taste of it, Dewey could tell it was blood.

"W-webby?" He managed to gasp out. Gosh, he was so cold and sleepy. Had he gotten a concussion? He remembered when Louie got a concussion about three months prior to that day. He had been so sleepy and confused after he got hit in the head hard. Donald had forced him to stay awake, saying something about falling deep into a coma if he went to sleep. But Huey had said otherwise, that sleep was necessary to help the brain recover. But he couldn't remember who was right. The memory was so hazy.

He got no response from the girl, so he looked around, squinting in the dark. The double vision he had was not helping. Eventually, he spotted her a couple of feet away from him and he slowly pushed his way over to her.

Dewey noticed that she was bleeding a bit from her head as well. Perhaps she had gotten struck by a piece of falling crystal. Luckily it didn't appear to be too severe, and the blue shirted duckling was in no condition to administer care.

A crystalline rock was on top of Webby's right webbed foot. No doubt it had gotten crushed, and most likely broken. With all the strength he could muster, Dewey pushed the rock off of her foot. His vision threatened to go completely black after that.

He was so tired.

He backed up against the wall near the girl duckling and leaned against the cool, smooth surface. He glanced over at what used to be the entrance of the cave, now covered with small and large crystals. His brothers had no idea where they were. His uncle Scrooge didn't know either. Nor Launchpad. Nor Mrs. Beakley.

Nor his Uncle Donald.

Dewey gave a small laugh. Despite only being 10 years old, he was old enough to know what was going on. He knew what was going to happen.

They were going to die here.

And it had been all his fault. But he was too tired to cry.

His eyelids began to droop.

Suddenly, the cave violently shook briefly, causing Dewey's eyes to snap open. Smaller crystals showered down from the ceiling, none falling close enough to hit them.

No. He shouldn't sleep. He couldn't. Despite whether or not sleeping would put him in another coma, he didn't care. But he had to protect Webby from any other falling rocks or danger.

But no matter how hard he really wanted to try to stay awake, sleep kept pulling him in. He rested the back of his head against the cool wall and began closing his eyes again.

"It's ok," A voice said.

"….hunh?" Dewey murmured, opening his eyes a bit more. He noticed a pair of orange feet standing in the dim light in front of him. That was all he could see, as he didn't have the strength to look up any further.

"Go to sleep, honey," The voice spoke again.

It couldn't be…..

"Don't worry, Dewey. I will protect the both of you so that nothing may happen. He is on his way."

"…m….om…..?"

"Shhhhhh. It's ok. Rest. You'll be safe soon."

He felt the sensation of a warm hand brush up against his cheek feathers. It was so warm and loving, that caused a single tear to form in his eye and roll down his other cheek. The other hand brushed the top of his head in a caressing manner. The sensation caused his eyelids to droop even more. He was so tired.

He felt himself begin to slide down the wall sideways. The hand never left the side of his face, and it guided his head slowly towards the ground. Just as his head touched the ground, he looked up, and could barely make out the outline of someone in the darkness.

There were suddenly a bunch of sounds coming from somewhere, but Dewey couldn't tell what they were. They could have been more falling rocks, ready to crush him. But he didn't care. He simply wanted to close his eyes.

"D…..don't leave me….." Dewey whispered, eyes just about completely closed. Another hand just as warm as the first touched the other side of his face, The sounds stopped.

"Mom….."

His eyes completely closed.

"Dewey!"

The hands on his face were no longer warm. They were cold, and were shaking him awake.

"DEWEY!"

The voice of his Uncle Donald rang through his head, causing him to open his eyes quickly. His dull eyes could just barely make out the outline of his uncle in the darkness. Where was his mom?

"Un…cle…Don….a….?" Dewey was fading again, but was quickly brought back to consciousness through quick taps on his cheek.

"Dewey, stay with me. Come onnnn!" Came the panicked voice of the adult duck. Another quake sent the cave rumbling violently. Donald quacked in panic and picked up his nephew. He then walked over to Webby, and picked her up as best as he could. They needed to get out of there fast.

He made it past the entrance he had made by removing some of the crystals that had blocked the door. But there was no way he would be able to move fast while carrying two children.

As he rounded a corner, he almost crashed into his uncle Scrooge. Scrooge's eyes widened at the sight of Donald and the wounded children. Before he could question what had happened, or how Donald was there, Donald shoved Webby into Scrooge's hands.

"We need to get out of here! This place is going to fall apart!" He shouted. Donald was beyond furious at his uncle for bringing his nephews to such a place. And even more so for letting two of the children get hurt. But it was no time and place for arguing. All that could be dealt with once they got home.

Dewey couldn't remain awake for a second more as he was carried away from Selene's cave. But before he closed his eyes completely, he glanced at the 'entrance' to the Selene cave, and a single figure wearing a brown leather jacket and goggles stood there, before the hallway leading to the cave collapsed, and blocked the figure from sight.

 **Gosh….just how many times am I gonna torture Dewey like that? I can't help it, he is my favorite! XD We are about halfway through the story, perhaps another 3 chapters to go! Depending on how the future is, I may just make other stories centering on the other ducklings, but they would definitely be shorter than this one!**

 **Also, sorry if you are a big fan of the other characters like Huey and Louie and I haven't included them much, but I will possibly include them more in the next chapter! :)**

 **Thanks everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or simply read the chapter/story! Really means so so so much to me! Next chappie will be up next year ;D Have a Happy New Year everyone! Here's to 2018! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOO! Finally back after having had survived getting sick with the flu and after starting school!Now get ready for more family arguing that everyone knows and loves! Woo-oo! :D**

 **TheMysteriousDoraemonFan: I didn't expect to write that either haha! And well, did they survive? I'm sure if they would have died, the story would have been over by now haha :P**

 **Ahphoowey: YAAAY! I really do love Dewey! ^^. Oh my goodness though, I do hope you haven't been awake for all these weeks then!**

 **Quackpack woo-oo: Aww well thanks! :D And welllll, will he? Or will he not? ;) That shall be seen in the future!**

 **DaSaVage: Thanks! ^^ But yes that is absolutely right ahah! They are identical triplets so they probably should have come from the same egg, but for this story's case, lets just assume identical triplets hatching from different eggs is possible haha! And yes I did notice that I didn't mention Louie's full name, but for some reason I didn't include it! Don't know why though! I do like Louie too, and I will most likely write a fanfiction centering around him in the future :D**

(Quick A/N: I just noticed something I didn't mention in the last chapter that would lead to an inconsistency, but Donald DID know his uncle brought home the spear of Selene and that it was dangerous, he just never knew how it had been affecting his family, that Della took it, etc etc. I will most likely in the future include that in the previous chapter though, just not at the moment!)

The ride back home was silent and rather awkward, Louie had to admit as he stared out the window of the plane. This entire trip had been extremely confusing to him, and all he wanted were some answers. They arrived to this trip, ready to discover valuable treasure, only for Dewey to suddenly feel ill, which was rather weird. That kid usually never did.

Then the weirder part was that Webby had been right behind them but suddenly wasn't, as if she vanished into thin air. Then their brother went missing and all of a sudden Scrooge freaked out, ran towards who knows what, and he came back with his uncle Donald, whom hadn't even come with them to this trip at all. Each had been carrying either a wounded Webby or a wounded Dewey. That had been quite a shock. Just what in the world had happened?

Snap. He felt moisture forming at the corner of his eyes. He was scared. He truly was. And he couldn't bear to face his unconscious brother and friend, because seeing them so helpless and weak made him feel awful. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't. He shouldn't.

A single tear fell from one of his eyes, and was followed by many more after.

So much for not crying.

A hand fell on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He didn't have to turn to see that it was Huey. The youngest triplet put his hood up on his head and pulled the strings to conceal his face the most that he could. He hated it when any of his family saw him cry. He heard Huey sigh and the hand left his shoulder.

Louie heard his uncle Donald murmuring things but they were incomprehensible. But he could tell that he was glaring straight at his uncle Scrooge while holding Dewey and Webby at his sides. At least, that the position they had been in the last time Louie turned around. Speaking of his uncle Scrooge, he did not appear to be doing too well. He was currently standing at the very front of the plane, staring out of the window, with his back to everyone sitting behind the pilot. His face could not be seen, but before this, his face had been a mask of guilt and shame.

The plane suddenly lurched violently and went for a nose dive. Great. That meant that they were arriving home.

The landing was as bumpy and rough as usual, only this time they crashed into a certain building, cutting their landing distance short and sending everyone tumbling forwards. Donald had quacked and held the injured children close to him to avoid them from getting injured further. Luckily, they did not.

"Now that's what I call a brief landing," Launchpad chuckled in attempt to break the silence. No one laughed. Launchpad cleared his throat awkwardly and opened the doors for everyone, and then proceeded to write a note of apology to the owners of the building.

* * *

Donald watched as his nephew inhaled and exhaled at a steady rhythm. Once again, his head was bandaged up, as well as his shoulder. Donald's insurance notified him that they would be unable to cover the complete costs of the hospital bill for the damages Dewey sustained. After arguing with them over the phone, he had hung up with a heavy heart. Scrooge had offered to pay for the hospital bills of the children but Donald had denied. He didn't want that old man to even speak to him. Mrs. Beakley overheard his conversation with both Scrooge and the insurance. She suggested she could look at the children and clean up any injuries, as she happened to know a lot about caring for broken bones. But she convinced Donald that if their conditions worsened, they would go to the hospital immediately and he would have to accept Scrooge's payment.

So she had helped bandage the middle triplet up, saying he had broken his shoulder and one of his ribs, and perhaps a crack in his skull. How she knew this, Donald did not know, but she assured that he should be fine with rest. Mrs. Beakley had not been happy at all to know Dewey had been hurt from the adventure, but she had been extremely upset and worried when she found out Webby had also gotten hurt. The young duckling had sustained a broken foot and an injury to the head.

It was 6:00pm, several hours since they got off of the plane. Donald had not left his nephew's side the moment they entered the house. He took this moment to ponder over the events that had taken place that day. It had been such a coincidence that he had gone there at the same time his uncle went. If it hadn't been for that, well, Scrooge would have most likely not found them on time and Dewey and Webby would have been dead.

Speaking of Scrooge, there was a knock on the door before it opened.

"How is tha lad doin'?" Scrooge asked as he entered Dewey's room. Donald tensed immediately upon hearing his uncle's voice but said nothing, and continued to sit and look at Dewey. His chest began to burn with inexplicable anger and rage, directed directly at his uncle. He was sure that if he turned around, he would kill Scrooge.

Seeing that Donald did not reply, Scrooge awkwardly asked the question again. "H-how is Dewey doin'?" he placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. Donald snapped and whirled around.

"HOW DO YOU THINK HE IS DOING?! HE COULD BE IN ANOTHER FREAKING COMA AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ON GOING BACK OVER TO THAT PLACE, AND TAKING _MY_ NEPHEWS ALONG?!" The chair he had been sitting on was now overturned. Donald grabbed it and flung it hard at his uncle, whom was able to dodge it just in time.

"I-it wasn't my intention for them to be in danger!" Scrooge argued back. "I wasn't even leadin' them to tha' place!"

"THEN WHY EXACTLY WERE DEWEY AND WEBBY HURT IN SELENE'S CAVE?!"

"Donald I really don't want ta argue with ya at tha moment—"

"ANSWER ME!"

"I-I DON'T KNOW! They ran off somehow and I had no idea where they had gone, and—"

"You promised to be responsible for them wherever you guys went on adventures. You said you would keep an eye out to make sure they never got hurt. How can I ever trust you again after this?!"

"OKAY I'LL ADMIT THAT THEM GETTING HURT WAS MY FAULT! ARE YA HAPPY NOW?! WHAT MORE DO YA WANT ME TO SAY?! I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT DONALD?! I MESSED UP!"

"JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS MESS UP! EVEN WHEN YOU BROUGHT HOME THE SPEAR OF SELENE—"

"OH, CURSE ME KILTS!" Scrooge threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "HERE WE GO AGAIN WITH THIS—"

"YES, HERE WE GO AGAIN! IT'S WHAT STARTED THIS ENTIRE MESS OF THINGS! SHE'S BEEN MISSING FOR 10 YEARS, SCROOGE. _TEN!_ IN CASE YOUR DULL FRAGILE MIND FORGOT, I AM TALKING ABOUT THE NIECE YOU HAD THAT LOVED YOU! DELLA LOOKED UP TO YOU! AND I DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT ONCE AND FOR ALL! I DECIDED TO LOOK FOR HER SINCE I AM THE ONLY FAMILY MEMBER LEFT THAT ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT HER! AND WHAT DID I FIND WHEN I WENT BACK TO THAT CURSED CAVE?! MY NEPHEW AND WEBBY INJURED! THEY COULD HAVE DIED!"

Neither duck took notice when Huey and Louie peered in through the door after they heard arguing coming from Dewey's room.

"SHE IS DEAD! DO YA HEAR ME DONALD?! READ MY BEAK! SHE. IS. DEAD." Scrooge felt angry tears wanting to form at the corner of his eyes but he kept them in. He advanced towards Donald and raised his cane as if ready to strike him again. Donald couldn't help but flinch a little. "IT WAS HER OWN DECISION TA DO WHAT SHE DID AN' IT LEAD HER STRAIGHT TO HER DEATH! SHE HASN'T BEEN MISSING FER 10 YEARS, SHE HAS BEEN _DEAD_ FER 10 YEARS!"

"N-no she-e's not…." A voice came from behind Donald. Both ducks, and the ducklings, still unnoticed at the door, turned to look at a groggy looking Dewey that was sitting up in his bed. He coughed briefly before continuing on. "I know she's not."

Donald's eyes softened and he went over to his nephew, while Scrooge still had the same angry expression on his face. "Dewey! How are you feeling? Lay back down and tell me everything that happened!" Donald said as he tried to gently push Dewey back on the bed. Dewey didn't resist, but he continued to look at his uncle Scrooge with determination.

"I know why she left, uncle Scrooge. She is _missing_ because of your actions _._ You didn't have to take that treasure with you that one time, but you couldn't resist becoming extra filthy rich and famous for the thought of being the only one that ever successfully took the spear of Selene."

Scrooge was rather taken aback. Shock filled his facial features. He hadn't expected that to come out of the beak of one of his great nephews. Donald seemed to be in the same state of shock.

"The spear was killing Huey, Louie, and…..m-me. I think we were very close to dying if it hadn't been for my mom that left us with my uncle Donald and she took the Spear of Selene….somewhere. And because of her, of whatever action she did, we are alive! You are alive! Donald is alive! And you still had the NERVE to say that family is nothing but trouble all those months ago."

Donald was watching Dewey with an open beak. "W-what?! When did this happen?! Why was I never told?!" He turned to look at his uncle Scrooge for further clarification. Scrooge had a hurtful expression on his face, beak still open in shock. But he did not answer his nephew's question.

"I was just doing what uncle Donald was doing, back at the caverns. I was looking for clues about her whereabouts, because unlike you, I also believe she is alive! I wanted no one to come with me but Webby followed me and I had no choice but to let her. It's my fault she is injured."

"Wait, wait, wait," Donald jumped in. "So you willingly ran off all by yourself?! Don't you know how dangerous that was?! You got hurt! I told you to never separate from your uncle Scrooge—"

"I had NO choice! It was the perfect opportunity because the treasure uncle Scrooge was looking for was in the same location the Spear of Selene once was. No one was going to want to go back there, much less let me go alone, so I had to secretly sneak off!"

"An' do ya know how much of a heart attack the both of ya gave me from doin' that?!" Scrooge said as he recovered from the shock.

Dewey now practically jumped off the bed, until his uncle caught him and forced him back on. "But I didn't care! I just want some clue of where she is! I want my mom! Huey and Louie and I want our mom back! And we need to go back to the caverns we just came from! I know that there is a clue we overlooked—"

"No there is not! There is absolutely no way you guys are going back!" Donald shouted in anger. "There is nothing left for you to find there!"

"Yes, there is!" Dewey shouted back. He then reached underneath his mattress and pulled out the notebook that contained all the information from his past dreams. "See this?! I've been having dreams about mom for months now. Most of them contain things that aren't relevant to where she is, but I've had recent dreams about when she found out uncle Scrooge took the cursed treasure home, and when she left us with uncle Donald! And I do believe the irrelevant dreams have some sort of hidden message if I can properly decipher the meaning of those dreams!"

"WHAT?!" both Donald and Scrooge exclaimed. Donald snatched the notebook from his nephew's hands, and immediately flipped through the pages.

"Not only that!" Dewey continued, stepping out of the bed. "Back at Selene's cave, I had more visions! And they were closer to revealing where she may be! That's why we NEED to go back! I don't know why I have these dreams, or these visions, but I think they are happening so that we can actually find my mom!"

"WHAT?! AND YOU NEVER TOLD US ABOUT ANY OF THIS?!" Came Huey's voice from the doorway. The two had decided to walk in at that point, both of them looking rather hurt. "How long has this been happening for? Why didn't you trust us enough to tell us?"

Dewey blinked and clamped his beak shut in surprise that his brothers had been listening in to this conversation. "Uh…..H-Huey..? Louie? W-what are you guys doing there….?"

"Is that what you and Webby have always been doing? Looking for clues about mom and leaving us out of everything? We are a family, Dewey. Why didn't you let us help? She is, after all, OUR mom."

"I-I…..It's not that I didn't want to tell you, it's just…I didn't want to unnecessarily drag you into something I wasn't sure was accomplishable! I mean, we started off with no clues about anything, and I suddenly began having these dreams. But I don't know how helpful they really are."

"That still doesn't mean you couldn't have shared this with your brothers….." Louie added in. "Or are we not important to you?"

"Of course that's not my reason why! AUGH!" Dewey put one hand over his eyes and slid it down his face in despair, wincing when his rib hurt from shouting out. "Look! Webby got injured for helping me in this mission, and this is exactly what I was trying to avoid the entire time! I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me! Until I knew for sure what was going on, I was going to tell you guys! Honest!"

Huey and Louie still had looks of betrayal and anger on their faces. Dewey's shoulders sank and he looked as if he wanted to shrink and disappear into nothing.

"Lad," Scrooge finally spoke, in a low voice. "Ya know yer mother took one of the most dangerous treasures of them all, right? There is a 100% chance that she isn't out there anymore. I'll tell ya what I've been tellin' yer uncle Donald. She is de—"

"NO SHE IS NOOOOOOT!" Dewey shouted with all his might while covering where his ears would be. He then doubled over when the pain from the rib hit him hard from shouting. Warm liquid spilled from his eyes, but not due to the pain. "Why do you keep insisting that she is dead?! You have no proof that she is, and until there is, I won't stop believing that she needs our help in finding her! And I will find her! If you don't want to, I WILL!"

"No you won't!" Donald suddenly spoke in a low, furious tone. He grabbed his blue-shirted nephew's arm from the uninjured side and forced him on the bed. He then pulled out a lighter he always kept with him and lit the notebook on fire. The fragile paper began burning like a newborn caterpillar eating away at a leaf. Dewey cried out in surprise.

"NO WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I NEED THAT!" He screamed. He sprung up from the bed too fast and dizzily fell back down on the mattress. A pained sound escaped his bill when yet again pain blossomed from his rib.

"No, you don't, and you never will again. I am not allowing ANY of you to be put in danger again. Adventuring with your Uncle Scrooge has not helped you boys get out of trouble, it has only gotten you into even more!" He tilted the book to avoid burning his fingers. Small ashes fell onto the tile below. Donald let go of the last piece of the notebook and watched it burn on the floor into nothing before turning to glare at his uncle. "And for that reason, we are all moving out tomorrow morning."

All three boys couldn't help but gasp. They immediately began speaking at the same time.

"No, you can't do that, Uncle Donald—"

"It's impossible to live back at the houseboat now, Uncle Donald! Do you know how much rent has gone up by, now?! You will never have enough to pay for one month!"

"—We are growing up! We need a bigger space than just the houseboat!"

"Please, Uncle Donald! If it'll change your mind, then I promise I'll stop looking for my mom—"

It was impossible to tell who was saying what, as all three voices were overlapping with each other. But Donald wasn't listening. "My mind is made up!" He announced over their voices. "No if's, and's, or but's! We are leaving tomorrow and that is final!" He turned to look at Huey and Louie and began ushering them out of the room. "Now you boy's go to your rooms and pack your stuff. I expect to see it all ready in two hours."

"B-but…..!" Louie began, when the door was shut on his face.

Donald turned to look at his uncle's and his nephew's tear stained face. "I will pack Dewey's things, since he is in no condition to do so. As for you, old man, leave my nephew's room and go back to your own. I'll see you tomorrow before we leave."

Scrooge blinked. "Donald, the boys clearly don't want to leave! Don't force them ta do so if they don't want to!"

Donald shook his head vigorously, a look of misery mixing in with his angry stare. "I can't, uncle Scrooge! It's nothing but trouble with you, no matter who it is. I really never wanted this for the boys. She never did either. Now get OUT!" He shoved his uncle out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Donald pulled out a suitcase from underneath Dewey's bed and began stuffing clothes and other items in there messily, all while mumbling incoherently. Dewey followed his motions with his eyes, too angry to speak. He was still sniffling softly, and he turned to look at the pile of ashes next to his bed. That made him even angrier.

After a couple of minutes, he broke the silence. "S-So what now? We are gonna move out, and simply forget about looking for mom?" Dewey snapped. Donald slowed his movements the tiniest bit but continued on. A clear sign that he was listening. "I thought you were actually doing something to find her. If we leave, you know that you can't do that anymore, right? Because you won't want to leave us alone."

"I still can," Donald answered sternly, still packing. "It's safer to leave you boys alone anywhere else than with your uncle Scrooge."

"Yeah, well, we can always sneak out, and go on our own adventure to look for her, you know?" That statement made Donald stop for a moment before continuing on with his work.

"That would be impossible. You boys would have no way to go anywhere, and I wouldn't allow it."

Dewey huffed. "You can't do that. You aren't my mom, so you can't tell us what to do. If you were the one that had been missing, I honestly wouldn't care enough to go looking for you."

Donald immediately stopped his motions, his back facing the child. Dewey angrily stared at the back of his uncle's head. Small noises could be heard coming from the adult duck, but nothing more. Dewey still had a raging fire burning inside of him.

"Yeah, that's right! At least we would have my mom. A mom that actually knows how to take care of us. Not a pitiful and pathetic excuse for an uncle that no one loves."

Donald continued to stand in the same position he had stopped in for a few seconds, the noises becoming the slightest bit louder. Suddenly, he sighed. He closed the suitcase, walked over to Dewey, and threw it on the ground next to Dewey's bed. The middle triplet expected to see Donald's face red with anger, but he did not expect to see his face on the verge of breaking down.

"I-is that what you truly wish…..deep dow—" Donald's voice cut off as his lower beak quivered.

"ABSOLUTELY!" Dewey shouted, looking at his uncle straight in the eye with furrowed brows, and wincing the tiniest bit. A fat tear escaped Donald's eye and dripped down his beak. "I would have actually preferred our Uncle Gladstone rather than you!"

A few more noises escaped from the adult duck's throat. Then he gave a watery smile. "I really, really tried my best for you boys….I really did….." He hiccupped and more tears rolled down his face. "I even tried to be a good father-like figure. But I'm never good enough for anyone…..why try…" he trailed off and then shook his head. "I always do wish it had been me rather than her….." He suddenly exited the room and closed the door with a soft click. Dewey was left alone in his room, feeling emptier than before. Guilt began to creep up on him as fast as the flames had burned the papers of his book. He wanted to cry, he really did. But he couldn't. The guilt was making him feel a nauseating mix of emotions that were so intense, he simply felt empty. Yet the guilt was so much stronger.

No. He shouldn't feel guilty. He meant what he said, and it was true, right? He really would rather have had his mom here with them. But that would have meant no uncle Scrooge, no Webby, no Mrs. Beakley, no Launchpad.

It honestly wasn't his uncle Donald he should have been blaming. It should have been the one that started it all. His Uncle Scrooge. But he simply couldn't feel anger towards that man for some reason. He glanced back at the pile of ashes, now scattered across the floor.

What was he to do now?

Three soft knocks echoed around his room, and the door slightly opened. The face of Webby peered in through the sliver. "Hiya, Dew."

Dewey felt a tinge of happiness in seeing her but then caught sight of her bandaged head and casted foot. Guilt filled him up immediately after that. "Hey, Webbs. Come in."

She pushed the door open and came into the room with crutches. She then closed the door behind her and made her way to Dewey's bed, where she sat down.

"Woo! That's quite a workout!" She joked as she set the crutches to the side. Dewey didn't chuckle.

"Webby, I'm so sorry for getting you hurt!" Dewey blurted out, staring at her wounds. Webby gave him a small smile.

"Hey now that wasn't your fault! It was the crystal things, I think. I don't remember much. But still!" She wiggled the injured foot a bit. "Besides, this is nothing. I'm honestly surprised this is all that happened. I expected to come back home in pieces or something, hah!"

"Webby, don't joke about that!"

"I know, I know! But seriously. I actually got injured here at the mansion more times than on the adventures we go to. I've broken my leg so many times, that's why my granny had some crutches for me to use for today! And besides, I'm a very fast healer!"

Dewey returned her small smile. "I'm just glad you're okay. It wasn't my intention for you to get hurt, which is why I didn't want anyone to come with me, in fear that they could seriously get hurt."

"Oh, I told you it's nothing! How are you doing, though?" Her eyes suddenly widened in realization and she pointed at Dewey. "Oh, OH! You were on the statue when it crumbled! OHMYGOSHAREYOUOKAY?!"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine Webby!" Dewey exclaimed over the girl's babbling. "I'm alive! I just busted my shoulder pretty good and I think I have a broken rib. And I may have gotten a concussion. B-but now I'm fine!" He assured when it looked like Webby was about to have a panic attack.

"O-oh, well. If you say so," Webby murmured.

They sat in a few seconds of silence before Dewey remembered something. "Hey Webby. There is something I want to tell you when I woke up after falling."

"Oh! Wait, wait! Actually, before you say anything, tell me first. What were you doing just staring into nothing after you told me you were going to look around on the statue?"

Dewey gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Yeah. You said you felt the need to keep searching up there, and then after 10 minutes, I finally turned to look at you and you were at the edge of the statue with a blank look on your face, and your beak ajar. I thought you saw something amazing, and I turned to look at what you were looking at, but it was just the wall. I called your name several times but you didn't respond. Then you suddenly said something and the whole place began to collapse. I tried to grapple to you, but I couldn't, and then you finally came to. What was that all about?"

The middle triplet frowned, trying to recall the memory, until he remembered his episodic vision. Pushing aside his previous thoughts, he recounted everything to the girl, making sure to not leave out any details. With each sentence, the girl's eyes appeared to widen even more, until her hands were over her beak.

"Oh my gosh!" Webby shouted when Dewey was finished. "That has got to be another clue then! Did you write it down in your book? So we can take a look at it later and try to bring everything together once and for all, to finally bring the search for your mom to an end!" She delightedly looked at the boy but her face fell when she saw him grimly shaking his head. He then pointed below him to the side of his bed. She was confused to see a smudged pile of ashes and a fat suitcase, and she looked at Dewey for clarification.

"Uncle Donald burned my notebook…" He said sadly, receiving a gasp from the other duckling. "And he wants us to move out with him tomorrow morning."

Webby gasped even louder. "B-but! No! He can't do that! That can't happen!"

"And it won't," Huey said as he and Louie entered the room, each carrying luggage. They dumped the suitcases next to Dewey's.

Huey sighed before looking at his younger triplet. "Look. Louie and I forgive you for not telling us about mom, and all the dreams, and for not involving us in your search for her. But now we want to be a part of it too! We want to do something to rescue her, because we also believe that she is alive! You have information of what happened in the past, for some unknown reason, but that gives a greater advantage of us in finding her than our uncle Donald!"

"Yeah," Louie agreed. "And our Uncle Donald can't stop this from happening. Which is why we are not going to move out tomorrow. We are leaving to go look for her tonight!"

"Look!" Huey opened his luggage and pulled out two bags. Louie did the same with his briefcase and pulled out two similar looking bags. "Louie and I packed the essential necessities for our long trip! I even packed some money in case we need to buy extra things!"

"And I just so happened to have taken a couple hundred dollars from Scrooge's bank," Louie added with a smug smile as he pulled out a packet of bills. Huey frowned at him.

"Louis! That's stealing!"

He shrugged and put the money in his coat pocket. "And so what?! A couple hundred is nothing for our uncle! That's like, less than a penny for him. Besides, it's for a good cause!"

Huey simply groaned before turning to look at Dewey. "So, what do you say?!"

Webby was trying her hardest to avoid squealing out loud but her eyes were sparkling in delight. Dewey had been speechless throughout the entire thing. Just when he always thought he had no way out of anything, his brother's and friends never ceased to amaze him.

"I-I…wait….so you guys aren't mad at me?" He muttured.

"I mean, furious, yeah! Our own brother keeping things from us!" Louie snapped, but then regained his natural lazy look with a smile. "But, because we are such amazing brothers, we decided to push it aside and give you another chance."

"Because it's the correct thing to do in this case!" Huey added.

Dewey beamed. "You guys are seriously so amazing! You know that right?! If I wasn't so injured I could just go over and—oh…." The corners of his beak turned downwards and he placed a hand on his injured shoulder. His uninjured shoulder sank. "We can't go…. Webby and I are injured, and broken bones take weeks to heal…"

"Oh….." Huey mumbled. "I guess I was too angry at you before that I forgot you had gotten injured. Some brother I am…."

"No no! It's okay!" Dewey assured. " I would have been angry at me too."

"Welp," Louie said as he plopped down on the floor, hands in his pockets. "It's too bad that there isn't something that automatically heals injured bones. That would be really cool right about now. I guess we will just have to say goodbye to McDuck manor tomorrow…."

"OH!" Webby suddenly declared. She carefully got off the bed and grabbed her crutches. "Actually, I think Mr. McDuck has a treasure that heals physical injuries! Oh my goodness I can't believe I forgot about it! I think he forgot about it too or else he would have used it last time you got injured. But it was one of his first treasures he ever collected. I'm sure it will be buried under thousands of items, but if we look for it and find it, then we won't have to cancel our search and you guys won't have to leave! C'mon!"

The triplet brothers looked at each other in excitement, and Huey and Louie helped their injured brother out of the bed and to walk at an even pace to not injure his broken rib and shoulder further.

"Well that's convenient!" Huey commented as they followed the girl down the hall into the "treasure room".

 **Chapter 5, end! Wooh! Well. That should be the end of intense family bickering and such haha. Geez, I really am always putting Huey and Louie together, as if they are one, aren't I? XD Well, oh well. I'll try not to do that from now on! Let me know what you guys thought of this chappie and I will see you guys soon! Review please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I actually had half of this chapter ready a couple of weeks ago but then I had exams and I got extremely sick, but now I was able to finish it! :D This chapter probably won't be as good, and I did struggle with a bit of writer's block in it, but it was something necessary to transition into the later chapters haha! I also have 90% of chapter 7 written as well! So that one should be uploaded soon! :D**

 **Thank you to everyone that has read my story up to this far, and to everyone that has favorited and followed!**

 **Boltsoffury10: thank you very much! :D**

 **TheMysteriousDoraemonFan: I was aiming for it to be a bit intense ;) And well, you shall find out in this chapter!**

 **Quackmeup5: Love your username haha! But welcome, welcome! :D And thank you for your review!**

 **Ahphoowey: AHH! Your excitement! It is contagious! XD Thank you!**

 **Transformers 0: Whoa! You are awesome for reviewing all 5 chapters! :D I can't unfortunately reply to you for all, but I thank you for your feedback in each and every one of them. And aww, thank you for your very last comment on your 5** **th** **review! Means so much to me! :')**

 **Cartoonlover422: So you have been hiding all this time?! :D haha jk! Welcome to the reviewing life and thank you for doing so! ^-^ Oh my gosh it would be amazing if the show would do something like this but one can only dream x) Yay Dewey!**

 **Speaking of the show, I do wonder when they will return….it's been quite some time! Oh well, it will give me a great chance to finish this story before they begin with the search for Della in the actual show! XD**

 **I shall never own Ducktales!**

The halls of the Mc. Duck Manor had been incredibly empty, but after the fight, it was rather expected. It was also the perfect distraction that would allow things to proceed their way, Huey thought. It was, in fact, extremely convenient.

"Geez, how is it possible for Webby to move as fast as a sprinting man when on crutches?!" Louie whispered. The girl had disappeared from their sight, only the faint tapping of the crutches could be heard. The brothers were moving at a much slower pace than her, for the sake of the middle triplet.

"Dunno! But Webby has always been able to do extraordinary things, even when hurt! That's why she's so amazing!" Dewey commented. Huey thought he saw a faint tinge of red on his brother's face as he said those words, along with a dazed smile, but he shook his head and decided not to question it. He probably only imagined it. Louie, however, had noticed this too, and decided not to let this opportunity slip by.

"OOOOhhh~!" He sang. "Is that a look of love I see on my dear brother's face?"

"I-I, uh, WHAT?!" Dewey gasped, immediately wincing as his broken rib brought pain to his side. His face was now a complete red color. "Wh—at do you mean?"

Louie simply laughed but was silenced by Huey. The eldest triplet did not want them getting caught when they were supposed to be in their rooms packing.

"SHUSH!" he exclaimed, bringing a finger to his beak. Louie smirked.

"Fine, fine. Let's not keep your girlfriend waiting, Dewford."

"S-shes not my girlfriend! ….geez…." Dewey grumbled.

They continued onwards in silence, but not an awkward one. Huey didn't ever remember the way to the treasure room, aka the garage, being this long. But perhaps it was because they were guiding Dewey at a much slower pace than regular walking speed.

Speaking of Dewey, Huey did not know what to think of the situation. It was rather absurd to think his brother had been having all those dreams and visions he claimed he had. It had been even more shocking to discover that he had been hiding this from the rest of his family, and that he had only told Webby, which had given Huey a sense of betrayal. But he couldn't stay mad at his brother. He was sure he had his reasons, and those could be explained later once the entire situation was fixed.

Now the situation with his Uncle Scrooge…apparently from what he had heard was that it had been Scrooge's fault their mom went missing. Because of some treasure…that had been killing them? There were so many questions he wanted to ask but knew that there was no time to ask if they wanted to complete this mission on time. All he knew was that the right thing to do now was to support his brother Dewey in all this, and to trust him. After all, that's what family is supposed to do, right?

"Geez, you guys walk like old men!" Webby exclaimed as the three children walked into the garage. Piles of treasures were scattered all over. Not too long ago, they had cleared up some things, but there was still so much stuff scattered around.

"Ok, so what we are looking for is a stone that's about…..ehh….a foot long, I think? It's super smooth on the surface and like a perfect oval shape. It's like a pearl-ish color, only clear like crystal, if that makes sense! So let's get to looking and yell out my name if you find something similar to what I described!"

The three children nodded. "Will you be ok without our help to walk?" Huey asked Dewey as he turned to look at him. Dewey beamed.

"Of course! I can manage. It's not my legs that are hurt anyways!"

"Ok. Well, if you need help for anything, let me know!"

"Will do!"

With that, the children split up and searched among the piles of long forgotten treasures. Some still had Louie's green sticky notes of when he had called "dibs".

Huey looked around the room and shook his head. This place really needed to become organized. He took out a notebook from under his hat and wrote a reminder to tell his Uncle Scrooge to organize the place. He then proceeded to the most interesting looking pile of treasures.

After half an hour, Huey decided to take a break and check up on all the others. Apparently, none of the other children had found anything that had fit Webby's description of the treasure, but Louie had made a small pile in the center of the room with a green sticky note that read, "More stuff Louie called dibs on". Huey rolled his eyes.

"Ok guys, we are running out of time!" Huey announced as he gathered everyone around him. "Uncle Donald also gave us two hours to supposedly pack our things, but we have less than an hour left before he will check up on us and see how we are doing. And we really need to be gone by that time! So, I suggest we all attack one pile, and then move on to the next to be more efficient." He turned to Louie. "And no calling dibs on stuff anymore! You can do that after!"

Louie shrugged.

The children got back to work, but this time all charged towards one pile of treasure, and moved on to the rest when the item they were looking for was not found. It wasn't until they cleared a treasure pile near the back of the garage that they were able to uncover a smooth, clear looking stone like thing.

"Is that it?!" Dewey asked.

Webby reached into the pile and pulled it out. It was a bit heavy, so she placed it on the uncluttered ground. She then placed a hand on it.

"It has got to be it!" She exclaimed. "Well, here goes nothing!"

She shut her eyes tight and the triplets took a step back. They really hoped this treasure really was the healing stone and not something that would unleash a curse of some kind.

Nothing seemed to happen at first, until Webby's injuries began to glow a soft white. After a few seconds, the glow faded, and the girl opened her eyes. She wiggled her foot slowly at first, then in a more vigorous manner, until a huge grin spread across her face.

"OHMYGOSHTHISISSOAMAZINGGG!" She squealed in delight and ran around. The triplets smiled in relief.

"Your turn, Dewey!" Huey said as he gently pushed his brother forwards. Dewey looked at the stone, a bit unsure at first.

"Did it hurt, Webby?" He asked.

"Nope! Just touch it and you will be cured in a matter of seconds!" The girl replied enthusiastically.

"…Do I need to do anything?"

"Nope! Just touch it!"

The middle triplet then hesitantly mirrored Webby's actions as she previously had. He felt a nice, warm sensation around his rib, shoulder, and head, almost like a hug. It was so comforting that he was almost disappointed when the sensation went away. He opened his eyes.

"Well?" Came Louie's voice. Dewey moved his shoulder in a circular motion and was relieved when no pain came from it. He poked at his rib and no pain came from there either. He grinned as wide as he could and gave a thumbs up.

All four children couldn't help but begin shouting in excitement at the top of their lungs. It wasn't completely the fact that they were cheering for the healing of the broken bones, but for the fact that they would finally be able to embark on their journey for the search for Della. For their mom.

As the echoes bounced off of the walls, Huey suddenly realized that they needed to be quiet, so he shushed each and every one of them until his hushes were the loudest thing that could be heard in the room.

"Guys! We need to be quiet! Now let's go back to our rooms and get what Louie and I packed, and anything else that may be essential. In 5 minutes, let's all meet in my room. We can sneak out the window, and I have set up a device that will lock the window back, so they will never know we escaped in that way!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to their respective rooms to grab or do any last minute things.

* * *

As promised, they all met in Huey's room after 5 minutes. So far, there had been no complications whatsoever. It was a bit suspicious, but the children weren't complaining.

Huey briefly showed his family and friend the device that would lock the window once they had all exited the house before turning off the lights to his room. He had advised everyone else do the same before they had met in his room to give the adults the illusion that they had fallen asleep. This could buy them more time to get to Selene's cave before someone noticed they were gone.

A rope hung down from Huey's bedroom window and out into the front garden (A/N: I don't really know what floor his room is in, but in this universe it is on the second floor). The children then made their way to the open window, before Huey climbed down first. The others followed suit. Once they were all safely on the grass, Huey pulled on the rope before it silently retracted, followed by a couple of clicks, then the shutting of the window, and then another soft click. The ducklings grinned at each other before making their way to the final obstacle, the gate.

Being excellent climbers, the children were easily able to climb the gate and avoid the pointed ends at the top. That is, until Louie's hood caught on one of the pointed ends. The fabric ripped the tiniest bit as Louie began to panic.

The other three ducklings had already crossed over and they helped the youngest triplet get loose from his trap. Suddenly, the light to one of the front rooms turned on. Everyone froze and stared up at the window in fright. The curtain that was covering the window moved the slightest bit, and a silhouette was visible. It was a rather large frame, making it possible to identify the shadow as Mrs. Beakely. The curtains rustled a bit more, before the shadow retracted and the light was turned off. Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief. The caretaker must have been cleaning.

Louie was soon free from his trap and the children ran a quarter of a mile away, before they decided it was safe to speak.

"Freeeedoooooomm!" Webby cheered as she breathed in the cool night air. She was thankful she put on a sweater before heading outside, as it was rather chilly. "Man! I seriously thought we were gonna be caught back there!"

"Yeah! Same here!" Dewey agreed as he held his beating heart. "Woah! What a scare!"

Huey nodded in agreement as he recovered his breath, and Louie stared at the small hole in his sweater from the gate, frowning.

"Ok so now that we are out…..Now what?" Dewey asked and he turned to look at Huey. Huey couldn't help but give him a sheepish look.

"I…..actually didnt' think that far ahead….hehe….." He confessed between pants and looked at the floor. "I was kind of hoping….maybe you would know how to get to where we need to go….since you do know where to go.."

Dewey smacked his forehead and groaned. "I don't know! I hadn't planned on escaping, you know! And where we are going is only an assumption, which is back to the caves we just came back from. I actually have no idea if that's really the place we need to go!"

Huey sighed. "Geez, sorry, alright? But well, that's a start! Now we should only figure out on how to get there. Based on the last trip, it was about a 3 hour trip by plane. Imagine how long it would take us to reach there by car….."

"Then let's just take a plane!" Louie suggested. The other three children looked at him incredulously.

"Are you insane, Louis?!" Huey exclaimed.

"I mean, we've taken a car before! That didn't end up too badly! We were even going to drive that houseboat that one time. How much differently can that be?"

"But a plane, which travels through air, is completely different than a car, which travels on land! There are so may more responsibilities and buttons when using a plane! Besides, we don't even know how to get one off the ground."

"Well, that's what the internet is for! We could just watch a video on how to do it!" With that, he pulled out his phone and began searching for videos on how to liftoff on a plane.

Huey sighed. He really should have thought this through better. Their best option would be to take a taxi or bus to that place, but he wasn't sure if their money would be enough (and he did not want to use the money Louie stole). That, and the fact that they would have to do some climbing once they reached the caverns, as they were uptop a small mountain. AND also the fact that once the adults found the children missing, the first place they would go to would be the caverns, where they would be caught and all would be lost.

Taking a plane by themselves was out of the question. They would surely die before even getting the plane to lift. The only pilot they knew of was Launchpad, but he wouldn't be willing to take them to such a dangerous place. Yet again, he had the mind of a child sometimes, and if they made up a really good lie on why they needed to go back to that place, perhaps he would buy it and transport them to the place. That was definitely their best option yet.

"We need to find Launchpad and ask him to take us there!" Huey finally announced. "But we need to come up with a super good excuse on why he should take us there, and I'm sure he will buy that lie."

Louie made a face. "We have to ask an adult for help? And of them all, Launchpad? Really? I really doubt he will want to take us there, since he was witness to when the place collapsed. That AND I think he went home already. Besides," He turned his phone around to show everyone. "I think I found out how to liftoff on a plane!"

"But we need a real, well ok, somewhat real pilot—"

"I'm a pilot!" Came a voice from behind them, startling all four ducklings. Huey screamed the loudest.

"AAAHHHoooooooooaaaa…H-hi Launchpad!" Huey stammered trying to calm his beating heart. He sincerely hoped he hadn't listened to their previous conversation.

"W-what are you doing here so late?" Louie asked.

"Well, the old girl over there needed some repairs," He pointed beyond the gate to where the plane rested, "and I just finished up! Anyways! It seems you guys are in need of a pilot! And as you kids already know, I happen to be one!" Launchpad beamed.

"Y-yeah. We do. So…we….ah…actually….Uncle Scrooge is….very, VERY ill and….." Huey looked around at the other ducklings, his wide eyes pleading for help on the lie.

"..a-and he needs us to go to…" Louie continued. He faced Webby.

"To get some herbs for…his incurable….sickness….thing….." She faced Dewey.

"That can only be found….in the caver—"

"HERE!" Huey cut Dewey off as he pulled out a map and circled a location on it. He then shoved the map in the man-child's face. Huey was internally hoping Launchpad would not recognize the location on the map, and only follow directions, and that he would buy the terrible lie. The adult duck took the map and squinted as he observed the map closely, tracing a finger on the path that he would go. After a few tense seconds, he beamed.

"Oh yeah! Seems easy enough! Anything for Mr. McDee!" He handed the map back to Huey, whom internally sighed in relief. Dewey, Louie, and Webby did too. That is, until, "Say…..weren't you children hurt? After the caverns we just came back from earlier today?" He looked directly at Webby and Dewey.

"O-oh! Why yes, we were but, um…." Webby began but she pleadingly looked at Dewey for help on coming up with another terrible lie.

"We drank milk! And we are super healers! Don't know if you know that, but that's what happened and we are all fine now!" Dewey reassured, sounding extremely confident with his words. Launchpad definitely seemed to buy it.

"Huh! Well, that makes sense. I guess that's why I also never get hurt when I crash planes and stuff! I always drink plenty of milk! Well, if you're ready now, we can get going! I don't want to keep my boss waiting!" Launchpad said as he began walking towards the direction of the plane.

The children exchanged looks of excitement before following suit. Everything was going so well. They could only hope that everything would pay off in the end.

* * *

"Thanks, LP!" Huey said as the children stepped off the plane. Their landing spot had been a couple ways away from where they had landed the first time, and the man-child appeared to not recognize exactly where he had just dropped off the children.

"Anytime! Say, do you know how long you will take? Just hoping to catch a couple Z's before having to go back home!" He said.

"Sure, you go ahead and do that. I don't know how long it will take, but definitely more than an hour."

"One last thing!" Dewey exclaimed as he ran up to Launchpad and gave him a hug. The older duck was startled at first. "Thank you for being an awesome pilot!"

Launchpad smiled and kneeled down to return the hug. "Really no need to thank me, but I'm happy to be a pilot for any of you, anytime!"

As he spoke, Dewey reached into the duck's pocket and took his phone, and placed it into his own pocket. Now Scrooge had no way of contacting Launchpad once he realized that they, and his pilot, were missing. Dewey let go of the hug and gave the rest of his group a thumbs up behind his back to signal he had been successful in the retrieval of the phone.

"Alright, see you in a few!" Dewey called back to the pilot as he and the other children ran off. Launchpad waved back sleepily before heading back into the plane.

The beating of his heart was loud in Dewey's ears. He simply could not believe everything had gone that smoothly! That was more of a reason that made him believe it truly was destiny that wanted him to find his mom, and more of a reason to believe she was alive.

As they rounded a small, mountain like rock, they arrived to the opening of the caverns. Though the opening appeared to have gotten bigger from when the place collapsed. It was at this moment that all four children burst out laughing.

"Oh man! Guys, I can't believe it actually worked so well!" Dewey voiced his thoughts in between laughs. "Just a few hours ago Webby and I were injured and now look at where we are!"

"I seriously thought we were going to get caught!" Louie commented, still chuckling softly. He wiped away a tear that had formed from the laughter.

Once the ducklings calmed down, Huey said, "Do you think they have noticed we are missing by now?"

"Oh most definitely! I can only imagine how angry Uncle Donald must be!"

Dewey's smile faded as he felt guilty. He remembered the awful words he had last told his Uncle Donald. He really, truly didn't mean anything, and had been his anger speaking. But what if that was the last thing he told his uncle before he would never see him again?

It was at this moment that Dewey realized that there was the possibility that he could die on this mission.

He shook his head vigorously. What was he thinking? Of course he wasn't going to. None of them were. They were going to go back home, with a fifth family member. A glimmer of hope sparked back into Dewey's heart.

He turned on Launchpad's cell phone, which had been turned off from the airplane ride, and noticed that there were 100 missed calls. All a combination from Scrooge, Donald, and Mrs. Beakely.

"Oh yeah, they DEFINITELY noticed we are gone," Dewey stated as he showed the phone to everyone else. Louie whistled and checked his own phone, which had been in airplane mode from the ride. He couldn't help but flinch at seeing 90 missed calls from his Uncle Donald and Scrooge.

"WOW…yeaaaahhh. If we come home empty handed, we will be in sooooo much trouble…." He said. Everyone else checked their phones and noticed that they, too, had an absurd amount of missed calls.

Suddenly, Dewey's phone rang, making him yelp in surprise. Donald's face appeared on the screen as the soft ringtone played. The other ducklings gathered around him.

"Ooooooh. Are you gonna answer?" Louie asked.

Dewey wanted to answer so badly. To let his uncle know that they were alright. But before he could make a decision, the phone stopped ringing.

"Ahh, whatever." He said as he turned his phone off. "In the end it will all be worth it!"

With that, the four ducklings descended into the caverns they had previously been in. To Dewey, it felt like ages. No one said anything as they climbed all the way down to the bottom.

"EWW!" Webby remarked when she reached the bottom. She put a hand over her nose and wrinkled her brow. "It smells putrid in here!" Indeed, there was some green gas coming up from the cracks on the floor.

Huey quickly reached into his bag and pulled out some air filtering masks. "Ok quickly! Put these on and don't breathe that air! It could be poisonous!"

Each duckling put on one of the masks and they noticed the change in the quality of the air. Huey breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad I brought these with me!"

"That really was good thinking!" Dewey exclaimed and patted his older twin in the back. "Thanks!"

"Um, Dewey?" Webby said. The duck turned to look at her. "We definitely did not go through here last time. How will we find the same cave from here?"

"But we did!" Louie said triumphantly. "We were here looking for Webby when Scrooge suddenly ran off to find you guys, I think. I remember the way though!" He and Huey led the way to the wall that was covered with entrances to smaller caves. "But I can't seem to remember which cave he took…"

Huey leaned towards the ground and inspected it. He took out a flashlight to get a better view, as it was almost pitch black. There were no clues on the ground that could tell him which cave his uncle ran through the first time. He turned to his team and shrugged.

Dewey suddenly doubled over slightly as his heart began to ache. It was a similar sensation as the one back in Selene's cave, only accompanied by a tugging sensation. His brothers and Webby were immediately by his side, but he softly pushed them aside, assuring them it was alright. Still grasping his heart, he pointed to one of the caves. "S-something tells me….it is that way. I can feel it…"

The other 3 children looked to where he was pointing and then looked back at Dewey. They trusted him. As Huey shone the light into the smaller cave, he could see about 60% of the tunnel was blocked by debris from the cave in. Still plenty of room for them to get through, though they'd have to be careful to not let anymore of the tunnel collapse, or else they'd trap themselves in.

After about an hour of pushing, squeezing, and charging through the semi-collapsed tunnel, the ducklings were able to safely make it to the entrance of Selene's cave. It was blocked off from collapsed rocks, and the hole Donald had made to get to Dewey and Webby was gone. Luckily, the rocks were not that big, and if the children moved some of the smaller ones, they would hopefully be able to climb inside.

When enough of the rocks were removed from the bottom, the top ones tumbled down with gravity. This created a nice entrance near the top of the cave's entrance, and the rocks created a sturdy walkway. Once they had made it to the other side, Dewey could see the cave was not glowing anymore as it did the first time he and Webby discovered the cave. It was pitch black, just as it had been when Donald found them. Huey shone the light inside, and the other children pulled out their flashlights that had been in their bags. Louie gave a low whistle.

"Talk about major damage!" He said as he shown the light around the cave.

"So this cave was glistening with crystals when you and Webby found it?" Huey asked Dewey, recalling what the middle triplet had told them secretly back on the plane. Dewey had explained everything to his brothers on their way here, about the room in the library, all the visions, what had happened here, etc.

"Yes! And it was so beautiful!" Webby exclaimed. "But I wonder why everything stopped glowing. Or why this place even collapsed. I still haven't figured that out!"

"Same here. Especially since after my vision I "woke up" to it already collapsing," Dewey added.

"Do you think maybe….the spear is still trying to kill us indirectly in a way? And it wanted to start with you, Dewey?" Huey hypothesized. "whether or not the spear Is actually destroyed, this place could have its properties and it found out you were one of the ones that had to have been its victim."

Dewey shuddered. "That's a pretty scary thought!"

"It looks pretty harmless now!" Louie shouted from a few feet away. He was currently looking at what used to be the full Selene statue. All that remained was the body, similar to how it had been in the room in the library. He then shone the light to where the arms used to be. "Whoah! You fell from all the way up there? And survived?!"

Dewey puffed out his chest and smiled. "Yep! What can I say, I'm hard to get rid of!"

"Yeah, because you are a hard-headed trouble child," Huey joked and ruffled the little floof on top of the middle child's head. Dewey growled and fixed his hairdo, so it wouldn't be all over the place.

The children spent about 10 minutes looking around for any clues, but all they found were rocks, dirt, water, and other debris that was not helpful. They had even tried climbing the statue once more, but it proved to be difficult to get on top of.

"I hate to say it, Dew, but doesn't look like there is anything here," Louie commented. "So, what now?"

"I'm sure there has to be something…" Dewey replied. They couldn't have come all this way for nothing. He had a really good feeling that there was something here, he just didn't know what it could be. If there really was nothing, then where else were they supposed to go for clues?

"We could always try searching around this place, not just in Selene's cave. There could be something else!" Huey suggested, kicking a dull crystal rock.

"No, I'm really sure that there is something here!" He shone the light along the floor and made his way up to the statue again. He placed his hand on the smooth crystal and felt around for something.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"I don't know. But something! I can feel—augh!" Dewey cried out when his heart lurched. It hadn't been painful, it just surprised him. Louie and Webby, whom had been a few meters away, turned as soon as the middle triplet had cried out. They made their way over and asked if he was alright but before he could answer, his heart lurched again, and it was rather painful that time. It was finally when a third, powerful ache caused him to step backwards and touch the statue, that the world he was currently in vanished, and a new, unfamiliar scenery came into view.

 _She was running, spear in hand. She had no idea what to do. Where to even go. Powerful energy coursed through the length of the spear. She could feel it taking the energy of her family. But she was so far from them. It had been days since she had left. She was thousands of miles away! Why was it still affecting them?!_

 _It was raining. The slippery grass and mud were not making things easier. She had currently parked in the middle of an empty mountain like thing. There was no town for miles. She believed going someplace where there was no one around would cause the spear to deactivate. But no matter where she went, it was no good._

 _Della fell face first when she slipped on a patch of mud and grass. The treasure rolled out of her hand and handed a few inches from her. Angrily, she got to her knees and grabbed the spear._

" _Come on, you stupid thing! What do you want?! Leave them alone, please! Take me, instead!" She pleaded, knowing it was futile. If anything, it appeared as if the spear's glow grew brighter and more energy coursed through it. Frustrated, she threw it to the ground with an angry shriek. Tears spilled from her eyes faster than the hard rain that came down. What was the point in even trying anymore? There was no where else she could go. No matter what she did, the cursed object would not give up until it had rightfully claimed the lives of those it marked as its own._

 _She just wanted to be at home, back with her family. Back with her boys. She just wanted to cuddle them, to kiss them, to hear their giggling laughter. She wanted to see their faces, and hold them, and feed them, and put them to bed. She wanted to see one of Louie's mini tantrums he would throw, Huey's eyes light up when he witnessed the night sky, Dewey's shrieks of joy when he threw his food everywhere. Even if it was their last days, she just wanted to see them alive one last time. But Della knew, If she were to return, it would be too late._

 _The female duck wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed. Her feathers were soaked from the pouring rain, and her jacket did nothing to prevent water from getting in her clothes. She should have known from the start that her greedy uncle would have tried to take this treasure. Then all this could have been prevented._

 _Who knew, that Selene, the moon Goddess, would have had such a powerful, cursed treasure? The moon goddess…._

… _..moon._

 _Della gasped. Despite the rain coming down at a fast pace, Della turned to look up at the sky. Past all those clouds, past the Earth's atmosphere, was the moon._

 _She grabbed the spear from the ground, and faced the sky one more time. There was no way…but, would it really work? She had nothing left to lose. It was the last thing she could try, to save her family, no matter how outrageous it was._

Dewey faceplanted into the dull crystal ground. Hands were immediately around him, helping him up.

"You ok, Dewey?!" Three voices said at the same time.

"I-I…y-yeah…" He murmured. He felt a bit confused. One tear ran from one of his eyes, down his beak.

"I just had another vision…" he stated, wiping away the random tear.

"What was it about?!" Huey blurted out. Louie stared at him as anxiously as Webby was.

"Uh," He shook his head. His mind felt a bit foggy but he was doing his best to remember the vision. "It was about mom, and…She was in some sort of isolated mountain area. Uh. She had the Spear of Selene with her. And….I-I think I know where she took the treasure to."

Webby gasped. "WHERE?!" Her fingers were digging deep into Dewey's arm from how anxious she was. Dewey didn't notice.

The middle triplet turned to look up at the ceiling of the cavern. "This might sound crazy, but I think…..I think she went to the moon…."

Now it was Huey and Louie's turn to gasp. "That's outrageous!" Huey cried out. "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Positive! Why would I lie about something like that?"

The brothers looked at each other momentarily before Louie sighed in dismay and slid down the crystalline wall. His face bore an intense look of sadness that surprised both Huey and Dewey. They had never seen such sadness on the face of the youngest triplet. Being the responsible older triplet, Huey immediately went over to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked in a soothing voice.

Louie shrugged. "I mean, that's it, right? Our search for mom is over. There's no way we can reach the moon. We don't have any special things to reach it. We don't have anyone that could take us there. And now we will be leaving the mansion tomorrow, and we will have to say goodbye to everyone and….I really don't know why I got my hopes up on being able to find our mom."

Dewey walked over to the green sweater wearing duckling and kneeled in front of him. "Hey Lou. Everything up to this point has allowed us to continue this journey, and there have been little to no inconveniences. I seriously doubt we have come this far for the journey to end. And we are Huey, Dewey, and Louie! Nothing has ever stopped us before, even when we were in the toughest of spaces! We just have one last step we need to complete. And that is to actually get to the moon. Seems impossible, but there is no way that that will prevent us from getting there!" Louie gave him a faint smile, feeling better. Dewey smiled back but then placed a hand on the bottom of his beak in thought. He then turned to Webby. "Hey Webbs? Do you know if our Uncle Scrooge owns some sort of space shuttle station or something?"

"Hmmm…..I don't think he does. But! I think I once saw he had some sort of space shuttle. That was a couple of years ago, though." She replied.

"Well, even if he did, we wouldn't know where it is. And, we don't know of anyone that could use one."

"Perhaps Launchpad would know," Huey added. "We could ask him if he knows if Uncle Scrooge has one, and maybe he knows how to use one! But then….I doubt he would just take us without asking any questions."

"Well then, we won't find out until we ask."

 **Yes, to the moon, I could not think of anything else that would make sense as to where she took it :P But that leaves room for one more adventure! :D Again, sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, but it was necessary to progress onwards! I also do hope it wasn't too rushed :/ I really wanted to get it out as soon as possible since its been a long time that I didn't really get a chance to re-read it and see how it looked. I will try to release the next chapter this weekend if possible, or early next week, I promise :D So please review, and I will see you all next time! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's still early this week, as promised haha ;D This chappie will pretty much prepare for the big adventure that is to come, so not much action here yet! But getting close!**

 **As Transformers 0 pointed out, there is indeed a comic where Launchpad teaches Dewey how to fly the plane, but for the sake of this story, I'm only going by what has been seen in the show, and not what happens in the comics! Main reason is because I had already written this without knowing about that, and though it wouldn't change the story exactly, it would be a big section to have to rewrite and I'm too lazy :P Though I possibly could use that in a future story. Thank you Transformers 0! You're awesome!**

 **TheMysteriousDoraemonFan: Is that a good whoa, or a bad whoa? XD**

 **Cartoonlover422: oh I'm glad you heard that from someone! I mean, just makes sense, don't it? ;) I do agree that debbigail is super cute! But that's probably the most it will get to Debbigail in this story! Thank you for your kind words, and I agree, I WANT MOAR DUCKTALESSSS!**

 **Transformers 0: I do ship them! :D but I know there are people that don't, and I wasn't supposed to make it seem like a ship in this story for that reason, but I couldn't resist XD But that's the most it will get to a ship in this story! Too bad I only saw the comic after I wrote the other chapter, but as I explained above, I would need to rewrite a LOT! Thank you though!**

 **Guest: Ahh glad you found that funny! Launchpad is mainly there for comedic purposes in the show, and though some people find it annoying, I do think it is funny! So that's what I try to do here and follow the show as close as I can in character traits!**

 **DaSaVage: Thank you! ^-^**

 **Ahphoowey: Well thank you very much! :D Don't get too excited, as I don't want to disappoint! XD**

 **Melodysouth65: Aww thank you! Here is the next chapter! :D**

 **As always, these ducks are not mine!**

"THE BOYS ARE GONE!"

Scrooge had been lightly snoozing in one of his bedroom chairs when these words were shouted, accompanied by the slamming of his bedroom door. He jolted upright at the noise and cleared his throat.

"Erm….w-what now?" he asked groggily. Scrooge glanced at the clock through sleepy eyes. It was half past 9.

"T-the boys! They're not in their rooms! They're not in Webby's room either. I think…..I think they ran away!" Donald repeated, pacing around the room a million steps per second. He pulled out his phone, and dialed a number, before placing it next to his ear, waiting anxiously.

Scrooge was momentarily confused until he remembered the events from that day. The adventure, the fighting, the news that Donald was going to move out with the children. All that must have caused him great exhaustion, causing him to have fallen asleep. But wait. What had Donald said? The boys were missing?

"They're GONE?!" The elder duck exclaimed, finally realizing the gravity of the situation.

"That's what I said!" Donald shouted back, in a worried tone. He dialed a number again and placed his phone to his ear. "And they're not picking up either! I've been calling the three of them for the past 10 minutes. Even Webby doesn't answer me. Mrs. B hasn't seen them at all, and Launchpad won't answer his phone either!"

Scratching the top of his head with his cane, and with a scowl, Scrooge replied, "I told ya! I told ya tha' children didn't want ta move out tomorrow. That's probably why they ran away!"

Donald furrowed his brows, ready to retort back, but suddenly paused. "…..You really think that's why they…? I mean, who am I kidding, of course that's why." He sighed lowered his phone and pressed on the red "hang up" button. He had been calling Louie. "I don't know how to do anything do I, Uncle Scrooge?"

Scrooge frowned, all anger he previously had vanished. He stretched out an arm to comfort the duck but stopped midway as his mind went blank. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to comfort his nephew if he didn't know the right words? Why was it so hard?

Scrooge blinked and opened his beak to say something, anything, but his nephew suddenly disappeared, and in his place stood a small ducking, wearing a small blue hat and uniform. His face was distraught, hands behind his back, and tears constantly flowed from his eyes, down his beak, and onto the floor. It was the same face Donald would make when he had gotten beat up at school, the same face he would make after getting caught in an act, the face whenever he got in trouble. The face when he broke down. And after so many years, his nephew was finally breaking down in front of him once again, asking the question he would always ask:

"I don't know how to do anything right, do I?"

But then before Scrooge could speak up, she would always be right behind him, defending for him, covering up for him, and telling her twin otherwise. She would always cheer him up, tell him it was ok, and all Scrooge would ever do after that was smile warmly, give Donald a pat on the head, assure him it was alright, and then be on his way. And as Scrooge walked by, he would glance down and see the twinkle in the girl's eyes, admiring his words.

"Wise," is what had come out of her beak when she described his choices and advice. And at the time, he felt proud of her praise.

But his words weren't what she had described them to be. Anything he ever told Donald to cheer him up was simply a repeat of what she said, rearranged to make them seem like his own words. His advice? He was never one to give out advice to anyone, but when he did, he always lied, and made things up. As the children grew older, he listened to the things she said in life, and he stole her ideas to give Donald the "ultimate life advice" when the young duck came to him for information on things. And his choices? They were always less than wise, always getting him into trouble, and getting the children into an equal amount of trouble. But at the time, he called it "necessary experience", and she would brightly smile and look up to him so, so much with her bright smile. She looked up to the wrong man.

Scrooge blinked, and he was back in his empty room with a grown Donald, weeping quietly and alone. The elder duck could almost just imagine her popping up behind the younger one at any moment, put one arm around his shoulder, laugh and assure him everything was alright, and that it wasn't true that he didn't know how to do anything. Then in a few moments, Donald would smile back, and gather the strength back to keep going.

But that didn't happen. It wasn't going to happen, ever again. There was no one there to comfort Donald, and Scrooge had no words to say to him. She would never again look at Scrooge with those sparkling eyes, she would never again compliment him, and she would never again tell him how much she loved her uncle Scrooge. And he never got the chance to tell her how much he loved the both of them so, so much.

…...

My gosh, what had he done.

Scrooge choked.

The dam finally burst, and forth came the raging waters that had been held from the outside through a wall of reject and forget. He tried to wipe away the flood of tears with his feathered hands but nothing could stop the torrent of salty water. Foreign sounds of gargling and gasping came from his own beak, but he didn't care.

Not even on the day she went missing did he feel so broken down. A hole had torn into his old heart but all that was there was an empty void that made him incapable of feeling anything. He couldn't cry at the time. All because he had refused to believe it had been his fault for their loss of a family member.

He had lost more than that. He lost one nephew and three great ones, due to his stubbornness and irresponsibility. He had lost all the family he had left. Rejecting them and forgetting the past had been the best option. No worries and no responsibilities. If it was just him alone, then he wouldn't need to worry for anyone else. That led him to believe family only brought trouble, and he even began believing it had been their fault, not his, for the disappearance of his only niece. And eventually he began to reject he ever even had a niece. It was simply easier that way.

But having his family back into his life after 10 years had brought him so much joy. Especially the three little trouble makers. The moment Donald announced that they would be leaving the next morning broke his heart that night. And he hadn't exactly understood why. But now he did.

When he was first introduced to the three children by Donald, they immediately reminded him of her and the night she left forever, and his heart began to ache. He wanted nothing to do with them. When he realized that they had an adventurous spirit, however, he suddenly saw himself in them, and he forgot about the ache. Everything was fine.

But the emptiness in his heart was stronger than ever, and he didn't know what he was missing. It was especially the strongest when he saw Dewey and Webby around the house, sticking together like glue. It reminded him so much of someone he could not bring himself to remember, and it hurt. It hurt so much that he tried to avoid them altogether whenever they were playing alone.

As he became accustomed to having his three great nephews in his home, he felt the hole in his heart lessen. He became happier, more energetic, more active, and a bit more generous. Just a bit. And he even went back to his adventuring ways. Looking back now, Scrooge realized the emptiness in his heart almost ceased to exist with the three children because they each reminded him of her, and it was almost like having her back in his life again, without the painful memory that she was gone. And it had hurt so much when Donald said they would be leaving because it was like losing her and his entire family all over again. The thought of being left alone once more haunted him and scared him in a way. Loneliness was the absolute worst thing imaginable, and Scrooge doubted he could live on knowing he was alone again.

His spectacles had fallen off his beak at some point. The rush of water was now slowed to a steady stream. He felt Donald shaking him slightly, and when he opened his eyes, the worried face of his nephew was staring back at him.

"Uncle Scrooge, are you alright?!" Donald's speech was slurred a bit, as it always was when he was worried, but he was able to make out what the young one had said.

Trying to regain his composure, he coughed slightly, before wiping away some tears, and saying, "I'm alright, lad…..I-I just—"

He was cut off by the sudden hug his nephew gave him. It surprised him at first, but he slowly put his arms around Donald in an embrace. The waterworks wanted to flow again, but he couldn't be seen in such a state again. She wasn't here, and the younger duck needed him now more than ever.

But before he could speak, Donald cried out.

"I'm sorry it wasn't me, the one that disappeared! I-I know you all wish It had been, and I completely agree! I know the children wish that too! I wish that all the time! I'm such a screw up that I couldn't even do that right!"

Scrooge gasped in surprise. "DONALD!"

"I'm completely good for nothing, so why was I left with the burden of her children? She knew how to do everything. I know nothing!"

Scrooge tightened his embrace which shut the younger duck's beak. He continued to quiver. Hearing his nephew say such things made the elder duck rather angry, and in a harsh whisper, he said, "Yer not a screw up, Donald! Don't ya ever think of yerself in such a manner! Ya raised her children from wee cryin' lads and they are growin' up ta be fine young men. An' that is somethin' a screw up would never be able ta do. Tha children love ya too much, and I know deep down in their hearts they would never wish otherwise, despite some nasty comment they may have made in tha past er somethin'!"

Donald was still quivering but Scrooge could tell he was listening. His scowl and his voice softened as he continued on.

"Don't ever wish it would have been tha other way around. If anythin'….It's yer uncle Scrooge tha' is the screw-up. I should have been tha' victim of the spear. I should have been tha' one ta disappear. Oh how I wish I could just reverse all this. I caused our family ta break apart. It was my fault fer harmin' tha' lads with my foolishness. It was MY fault fer her disappearance. It was MY fault fer hurtin' you…." He paused for a moment and then sighed. In an even lower voice, he murmured, "I don't deserve ta be forgiven, but I want ya ta know. I never meant fer any o' this to have happened. Ever.…I-I…I-I'm…..sorr…y…I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry, Donald." Moisture leaked from his eyes once more. Donald began trembling violently with sobs. Scrooge rubbed his nephew's back in a soothing manner. Somehow, just saying sorry did not seem to be enough for the elder duck. It could not take back 10 years of regret and mistakes. It could not bring back the one they needed in their lives.

But for the first time in his entire life, Scrooge felt his words of comfort to be sincere as a heavy burden that had plagued him for almost 11 years was lifted from his chest, and it felt wonderful.

A couple of silent moments passed as Donald began to calm down again. He then broke the silence by saying, "I already forgave you, Uncle Scrooge, several years ago. I just couldn't bring myself to say it to you because I was too angry and upset with you. But I did forgive. And as much as I hate what happened because of your selfishness, I just can't bring myself to hate you. You and the boys are the only family I have left."

"….thank ye, Donald, fer not hating me completely after what I did. I never had any intention ta cause harm. You and tha boys are the only family _I_ have left, and I honestly don't know what I would do without you all…." He paused for a bit as he cleared his throat. "So…..do…do ya really think she is out there, somewhere?"

"I know it. I can feel it, even if you think otherwise."

"I…I trust ya, Donald. I really do. If ya believe so, then let's go look fer her, because in all honesty, I can feel she is out there too."

They broke from the hug and each wiped their eyes to regain their composure.

"Ok, well, after we find tha boys, of course…." Scrooge added sheepishly after, almost having had forgotten about them missing after their moment. "I'm certain they are tryin' ta go back to Selene's cave, but they either went by foot, an' we can catch up ta them easily, or they went by taxi or some other car. Either way, it would take a long time fer them ta get ta the location. I can ask Launchpad ta come and give us a ride on tha plane and ta stop on the road tha' leads to the cave, as there is only one road that leads ta it! That way, we can stop any and every car that passes by and check if tha children are in there!"

Hearing this plan eased Donald's worries a bit. He was just scared that the children would get hurt out in public at this hour, but as long as they could catch up to them on time then everything would be fine.

Scrooge pulled out his flip phone and dialed the pilot's number. As he raised it to where his ear should be, he asked his nephew, "Ya said Launchpad didn't answer yer calls?" Donald nodded and Scrooge frowned. The pilot would always answer his phone, unless he was already at his home and was sleeping, but even then he would always answer before the last ring ended. Scrooge even had to (rather reluctantly) buy the man-child a waterproof phone because he would even answer the phone while showering without turning the water off (and after destroying a great amount of phones in that way, the pilot was left without money to buy a new one).

The call was immediately transferred to voicemail. The elder duck did not like this one bit. The only time Launchpad's phone went directly to voicemail was when he was flying the plane. Scrooge dialed again. Same response. A great sinking feeling was forming at the pit of his stomach.

Donald must have noticed the distress in his face because his pupils constricted and his brow creased with worry. Scrooge tried dialing a couple more times without luck. He then quietly motioned for Donald to follow him outside, while calling his great nephews. Their phones also went directly into voicemail. Scrooge cursed and put his phone away. He and Donald sprinted as fast as they could outside to where the plane would usually be at. It was gone.

"Aye, scotts!" Scrooge shouted and dragged a hand down his face. "Just perfect!"

Donald was having a mental breakdown next to him, quacking up a storm. "W-whatarewegonnadouncleScrooge?! They'regonethey'regoneandnowayforustocatchuptothemorwheredidtheygo—"

"LAD! LAD calm down!" Scrooge shouted over his screaming. He grabbed his nephew by the shoulders and shook him so that he could regain himself. "Either tha plane was stolen, but I highly doubt that, or tha lads convinced Launchpad ta take them to tha place. I'm guessing tha latter is what happened."

"I KNOW THAT!" Donald hyperventilated, "But how are we gonna catch up to them now?"

Scrooge smiled and pulled out his phone once more. "Ah, but you forgot, lad, that money is something I have! And I happen ta know someone that can give us a ride there….fer a cheaper price, o' course!"

* * *

Dewey knocked on the door to the plane. "Launchpad, it's us! Open up!"

Launchpad opened the door and greeted the children. "Hey there! Were you able to get that thing for Mr. McDee?"

"Umm," Dewey began, and looked at his brothers and Webby. They nodded. "We got some…of it, but…we wanted to ask you if you happen to know if Uncle Scrooge has a space shuttle or something like that."

The man-child furrowed his brows in confusion. "Not exactly a space shuttle, but he does have something that can go into space that you pilot, since he is the richest duck in the world! But, why would you need to know that?"

"Have you ever used it?"

"Not exactly, but I'm sure I could learn how to use it as soon as I look at it!" He said proudly, but then got the confused look again. "Why exactly are you asking me this?"

"Well….it's because Uncle Scrooge also needs some rocks from the moon so that we can complete this thing!"

The pilot's face morphed into one of fear as soon as the moon was mentioned. "But…..why to the moon? Can't you use some other Earth rock or something? There's aliens up there! With so many eyes or only one eye and tentacles and squishy bodies and they can turn to look like us and-!"

His pupils had constricted to the size of small pins as he slowly looked down at the children, whom were looking at him confused. Dewey recognized this look from a while ago, when Launchpad had thought he was a mole monster. He sighed. "Launchpad, no—"

But it was too late. The pilot screamed and threw a water bottle at the children, all whom easily dodged it. He ran to the bathroom and locked himself in there. Dewey knocked on the door and tried to talk to him but all he got were high pitched screams whenever he tried to talk.

"Oh great! I forgot how much of a man-baby Launchpad can be," Dewey murmured, rather annoyed, as he walked back to the group. "Guess we are stuck here for a while. Unless we can fly this thing back!"

Louie immediately pulled out his phone and continued looking on how to fly an airplane. But Huey shook his head. "No, no we aren't flying this thing back, for 3 reasons. One: I don't want us to die. Two: if we arrive back to the mansion we will be retuned back inside and this trip will have been for nothing. And Three: We don't even know where the space shuttle is at. And if we did, how would we launch it? It's even more dangerous than flying a plane. Not to mention how the government would get involved in this launch and everything…"

Dewey rolled his eyes and made an annoyed sound. "Well then, Mr. Smartypants, what are we going to do now? Sit here all night until the baby over there decides to man up and take us back home?"

"E-xactly! And we can actually make a plan as we wait!"

Dewey groaned and plopped on the floor. He just wanted to get going and end this search but things just had to be going against his way.

"Fine by me," Louie smiled and sat on the chair to watch some online videos. His laughter soon filled up the entire plane.

"Just by waiting here, don't you think Mr. McDuck and your uncle be able to catch up to us?" Webby asked, looking at Huey.

Huey shook his head. "Nope, none of them know how to fly a plane, and I'm guessing this is the only one they have at the moment. Not only that, but if they drive here, it will take over a day to get here. We will be fine."

"Yeah but you forgot, that your great-uncle is the richest duck in the world," Webby commented as she looked outside. A bright light suddenly filled the interior of the plane. "He could get anyone to come and fly him here…."

"Oh…..I did not think about that, no…."

The sounds of a plane approaching drowned out the sighs the ducklings let out. They stepped outside in dismay as a small helicopter made its way towards their airplane and landed a few feet away. Rushing out of the helicopter was Donald, followed by Scrooge, whom was yelling something at the helicopter before the pilot nodded and took off.

"BOYS! AND WEBBY!" Donald shouted in glee as he scooped the 4 of them up, Webby included. "I was so worried for all of you! I'm so glad you're ok!"

No one said anything as they were placed back down from the embrace, looking guiltily up at the two adult ducks. The adult ducks looked right back at them, until Scrooge made eye contact with Donald and motioned for him to speak. Donald blinked in a confused manner. Scrooge frowned and motioned again, quietly whispering, "Ya are the one that snapped at them, now go apologize…"

"Uhh," Donald said and awkwardly cleared his throat while pulling on the collar of his shirt. "B-boys—"

"WE'RE SORRY!" The three triplets cried out and went to hug the legs of their uncle. Surprised, Donald cried out and fell to the floor as he was tackled.

"We didn't mean to sneak out like that! Honest!" Huey cried out.

"It was all Huey's fault! He suggested we do this! Please don't be mad at me!" Louie added in.

"I did suggest it but it was our only hope! We really didn't want to move out tomorrow! Please Uncle Donald, understand us!"

"And we couldn't tell you because you wouldn't let us come here and we really, really want to find our mom! And Dewey is like the special one right now because he has clues and stuff so we really needed to come with him-!"

"AND I'M SO SORRY UNCLE DONALD! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TELL YOU WHAT I TOLD YOU BACK IN THE ROOM!" Dewey sobbed the loudest above them all. He was clinging to his uncle's shoulder. It made the other two triplets go quiet. There was silence for a moment, until the elder duck cleared his throat.

"Erm…..I need ta have a word with Launchpad at tha moment, so while all of ya talk….I'll be in tha plane. Eh, where is he anyway?"

"Oh, he's in here! He locked himself in the bathroom!" Webby spoke up and led him into the airplane, happy to get away from the scene a bit as she was feeling rather awkward just standing there.

Once the two ducks left, Donald recovered from the shock and was able to speak again. He looked at each and every one of his crying nephews and then he stopped at the one sobbing the hardest by his shoulder. Immediately, he gave a soft smile and pulled him into a warm and sincere embrace. "Hey, hey, it's ok Dewey, it's ok. I know you didn't mean to say what you said back there, and don't feel bad for doing so. I don't blame you. I would have hated me too at the moment. But forget about it. I forgive you and you know I always will." He then pulled the other two ducklings into his embrace. "I will admit I was very harsh with you boys, and I hope you can forgive me for doing so. But you know I am always a little overprotective—"

"A little?" The triplets said in unison.

Donald chucked. "Okay, a lot. I'm not perfect. But I just try to do what is best for you boys. And as hard as it is, I really need to understand that everything I do is not the best. And I do hope you boys can forgive me for that too."

"OF COURSE!" Dewey shouted first. Then Louie.

"Of course we do, Uncle Donald," Huey said last. "But…..aren't you mad that we snuck out? Aren't you going to scold us and ground us?"

"I was most definitely angry!" Donald assured. "But…I had time to calm down. And I'm just glad you boys are safe and that nothing happened to you all. I need to start seeing that side of the picture more often."

The hug was split up and the adult duck stood up. He turned to look at the middle child. "I'm sorry about how harsh I was with you especially earlier today…and for your notebook."

Dewey smiled and wiped some stray tears he had on his face. "Nah, don't worry about it. And it really doesn't seem like I needed it much anyways, since I got better at remembering my dreams and visions!"

Donald smiled briefly before it quickly faded. "I really don't know why you started to dream about her. But I also think it is a sign that she is out there and we need to go find her. That is why your uncle Scrooge and I decided we would help you boys in the search for your mom."

The triplets gasped excitedly and cheered, before giving one last brief hug of thank you to their uncle. As they made their way to the airplane, Donald questioned why Dewey and Webby were not hurt as they were earlier and Louie explained it had been a healing treasure that cured them. Donald raised a brow. That old man really needed to write down the treasures he had, as some could prove to be useful.

Approaching the plane, they could hear the voice of Scrooge and Launchpad.

"Oh come on, Launchpad! In yer entire life ya have not encountered a single alien lifeform! In all the time ya have worked fer me, I have never even shown signs of being one! So why are ya now sayin' we are all aliens or whatnot?!"

"I-I don't know! It just suddenly occurred to me! I could have been lied to this entire time!" Launchpad replied. He was now out of the bathroom and was cowering on the floor.

Scrooge made an annoyed face and pinched the bridge between his eyes. He looked up when he heard the rest of his family step on and his face brightened a bit. "Ah! Glad ta see you all are done and ready ta go!"

Launchpad screamed again and almost fainted at the sight of the entire family coming in. It took the family almost half an hour to convince him that they were not aliens in disguise from the moon, that they were not going to hurt him, and that there was absolutely no such thing as aliens.

Soon enough, they were flying back to the mansion.

"Erm, so….." Scrooge said rather uncomfortably. He had already apologized to Donald, but he thought it was best if he apologized to the children as well. As soon as he spoke, 4 pairs of young eyes focused on him. The elder duck scratched the back of his neck before looking at the ground. "Eh…..about…..about what I said back at tha' room….I, well, I want ta apologize fer losing my temper and, well…as ya all know…about what happened about a decade ago…I….." He rubbed his neck uncomfortably, still not looking directly at the children.

4 pairs of arms wrapped around his waist. It shocked him at first, and he looked down to see his great-nephews and "great-niece" hugging him.

"You don't need to apologize, uncle Scrooge!" Huey said as he smiled up at Scrooge. The old duck felt a tug at his heartstrings. He has the same bright smile she would always look at him with.

"It could have been anyone's mistake, honestly. You didn't know what would happen. I doubt anyone would have," Louie added in. Those were words only she would ever use.

"And don't think we hate or blame you, because we don't. We already forgive you!" Dewey finished. His eyes were set with such determination, it was a determination he had only seen in his niece's eyes.

"And I can confirm their words to be true, Mr. McDuck! They always admire you, just as much as I do!" Webby said. Ah yes. The lass admired him just as much as she would.

Scrooge looked at Donald, whom was a couple feet away, smiling at him. Scrooge smiled back, sighed happily, and gave the children a hug back. He loved his family so, so much.

"Thank ya, lads," He said. "Really, thank ya." The family slowly let go of the hug. "So, Dewey," The elder duck addressed the blue shirted duckling. Dewey perked up at the mention of his name. "I'm sure your uncle Donald has explained everything, about how we will help ya in tha' search fer your mother. So, do ya have an idea of where ta go?"

Dewey smiled. "Actually yes! I think. We entered the cave again, but we couldn't find anything useful in there. BUUUUUT! I did have a vision in there! And I think, I THINK, I know where she took the spear of Selene. It's kind of outrageous, though."

"Oh how bad could it be? If she took it to tha' other side of tha' world, or tha' bottom of the ocean, then we have ways ta get there!"

"None of those places, actually. I think she went to the moon."

"WHAT?!" Scrooge and Donald shouted extremely loud at the same time. The plane dipped and shook briefly, before it steadied.

"Sorry!" Launchpad called out. "Got a little scared there!"

The adults ignored him and continued to look at the middle triplet in a bewildered manner. "A-are ya sure, lad?" Scrooge asked.

"I think so! I'm positive about that. But! Launchpad said you had some space shuttle or something that needs to be piloted. And he can pilot it! So, it shouldn't be a problem!" The child concluded.

Scrooge scratched the top of his feathered head in thought. Donald decided to speak up this time.

"But that's extremely Dangerous! Going to the moon?! Anything can happen, and there's no oxygen up there, there's no easy way to come back down here, Uncle Scrooge has never used the ship so we don't know how safe it is—"

"But we must do this for Della," the older duck interrupted. He looked at the younger duck. "I trust tha lad, and we must do this fer your sister."

"I—" He sighed. "I mean…..y-yeah. Yeah we must…I trust Dewey too, it's just, well, I just hope we can get there and come back safely."

"We will, Donald!" Scrooge assured and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I know we will! So! Tha' plan is that you and tha' children will pack all tha' essentials we may need in this journey. I will go with Launchpad ta find my shuttle and see if it needs any repairs, and see if I have all the essentials ta breathe up there and such. Once all that is done, I will meet you all in tha main garden and we shall make our way to tha' shuttle."

Everyone began muttering in agreement of the plan. Dewey smiled. He was glad all the family bickering on this topic was finally ending. And sure, getting to the moon seemed impossible, but so had sneaking off when they had first come to this place. The fall he took had been impossible to survive, yet he survived. It was impossible to sneak off from the mansion and get Launchpad to give them a ride here, yet they were able to do it. Everything had been going so well up to this point, so Dewey knew they would make it safely, and that they would find his mom and put an end to everything.

But there was still that little feeling in the pit of his stomach that, no matter how confident he was, told him something was going to go very, very wrong.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNND END chapter 7! Well! Will something go wrong? Will it not? That shall be found out in the next few chapters! ;) This chapter was full of hugs, apologies, etc. etc. But they had to make up sometime! I made Scrooge's apology the longest out of them all because in my opinion it was the most important than scrooge or Donald apologizing to the children. SO I hope those sections with apologies to the children were not too rushed! Enough of me Rambling, but please review, and I will see you all in the next chapter! Bye! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you for being understanding! Things have still been iffy so working on this chapter has been hard. I've modified it so many times. But I hope at least this result is passable hahah.**

 **As previously mentioned, it is going to be different than the main story in the cartoon because now it is revealed what happened, but I might take little snippets here and there and incorporate them into this story despite it being different!**

 **It is shorter than previous chapters I made, so I apologize, and again, sorry if it isn't well written and kind of rushed. Had a bit of writers block for this one!**

 **I don't own Ducktales, or else you would be seeing this story on TV XD**

Preparation for the long journey ahead had been so smooth that Dewey had no idea why they did not ask for help earlier. But as their Uncle Donald would say, everything happened for a reason.

Now was the time. They were ready. They were so ready. The adrenaline pounding through Dewey's veins gave him a sense of excitement. It was something he always felt before an adventure. But this. This was going to be the biggest adventure of them all.

"And water….check!" Huey's voice came from behind the blue shirted duckling. He turned in time to see his red capped brother mark on his notepad. Huey noticed Dewey looking at him and gave him a thumb's up. Dewey returned the gesture.

The two brothers were currently inside of the shuttle they were to travel in. By the time they had finished packing all the essentials with Louie, Webby, and Donald, Launchpad and Scrooge had found the shuttle and were cleaning its exterior. Its interior and exterior were similar to the Suncrasher only it was more slim and had one large side window, along with several smaller windows next to each seat. Huey questioned the safety of such a large window in Space but Scrooge assured him it was thicker than the thickest of glasses and that it would be fine.

Mrs. Beakley had come out at one point as well after seeing how the children and Donald were packing items. When she caught up to them, she asked Donald what the shuttle was for and he explained everything. Webby had nervously looked at her, expecting her nanny to scold her and not let her go on this mission. But on the contrary, Mrs. Beakley had sighed and smiled sadly. This was not Webby's parents they were out to save, but she knew that the young child would treat this mission as important as if they were. And she couldn't always hold back that girl forever. So at the moment, Mrs. Beakley was talking quietly with Webby and Donald outside.

Launchpad was working on some repairs on the outside, and making sure everything was ready to go. He was no space shuttle expert, but everything appeared to be in place, minus a couple of wires that needed repairing. Louie and Scrooge were bringing in the last of their supplies and were handing them to Dewey, whom stacked the items based on category (strictly enforced and monitored by Huey, whom was also checking off a list of things they needed).

"Whew….who knew tha' carryin' boxes would be a harsh workout…" Scrooge panted as he placed a rather large box inside of the ship. Curiously, Dewey peered inside of the box.

"Wow….a whole TV and cables….and a laptop with the charger….LOUIE!" Dewey exclaimed and he and Huey turned to give him identical looks. Louie stood right behind Scrooge slurping a PEP drink.

"What?!" He shrugged. "We are going to be out in space for who knows how many days! I need some entertainment!"

"Well we can't exactly plug a TV in here, and it wouldn't work in space. The laptop wouldn't work either. Nor your phone, so you can forget about bringing that." Huey remarked. Louie frowned, threw the empty can of PEP somewhere, and picked up the box to take it back inside, all while grumbling.

"So that's why it was so heavy…" Scrooge commented. "Ahem! Alright so, I have some space suits somewhere in here, and I just want ta make sure tha' they are in tip top shape! And tha' they fit us, o' course!"

Soon enough, the suits (specifically designed by Gyro) had been checked by Scrooge, the ship was fixed and ready to go, and all essentials were neatly placed in the ship. Webby hugged her grandma goodbye before being the last to hop onto the ship. Everyone, save for Launchpad, waved goodbye back at her as the door closed shut.

"So, Dewey, to tha moon, right?" Scrooge asked. The blue shirted duckling nodded, though somewhat half-heartedly. "I-I think so. Yeah."

Scrooge smiled in reply and placed a paper in front of Launchpad and muttered something. The latter duck gave him a thumbs up.

"All of ya, sit down and put on yer seatbelts!" The elder duck announced as the engines roared to life. The ship was not built like regular space shuttles, such as it was not facing up vertically, but rather in a slight incline. Huey had questioned the physics of their lift-off, but Scrooge had assured him it would be fine.

Liftoff had been smooth and gentle, almost as if they were on an airplane. The speed, however, was considerably faster, and in no time the mansion turned into a speck of black.

Duckberg was beautiful from their altitude. The sun was also barely rising, giving the town a nice array of yellow-orange colors. It reflected nicely along the blue water. Webby couldn't help but comment excitably on how amazing and gorgeous the Earth looked. Indeed, it did.

Clouds soon partially blocked out the view of the land below and became the new land. Dewey made a mental note that when they came back, he would see if he could bounce on one of those huge, fluffy white clouds.

"Prepare yourselves!" Launchpad called out. The ship suddenly thrusted upwards and forwards at a faster velocity, pressing everyone against their seats. The children screamed in delight and Donald screamed in fright, quacking about how they were going to die and other nonsense. Scrooge thought he was going to have a heart attack.

Soon they left the Earth's atmosphere and the ship was floating at a steady speed towards the large rock. The children cheered, and the two older ducks were catching their breath.

"This is your captain speaking," Launchpad announced over the intercom. "Liftoff was successful and we are now on a smooth sail to the moon. It is now safe to remove your seatbelts. Thank you."

The children removed their seatbelts and pressed their faces against the large window. They gaped in awe at the millions and millions of stars in the sea of black.

"THIS IS SO AMAZING!" Huey squealed out and pulled out a book. _Guide to the Stars,_ it read. "I think I can see the Proxima Centauri!" He flipped a page and looked out the window. "And is that the a Centauri A and B I see?!"

"Just look at the Earth!" Webby exclaimed. "The sea and land look so beautiful from up here!"

"Huh, I guess this is better than watching it on TV," Louie murmured with a smile. Mentioning that, however, suddenly made him wish he had some sort of electronic device that worked, at least to get away from all the worries for a bit. "So how long is this going to take for us to get to the moon?" He asked his uncle.

"I had this ship custom made ta be faster than any rocket and space shuttle out there without burning up." Scrooge declared, determination in his eyes. "It was a few millions, o' course, but it was going ta be fer our adventures in space. Me, yer uncle Donald, an'—"

His proud smile suddenly vanished. In a lower tone, he said, "And yer mother. We had planned on goin' on adventures in space together but, well, that never got to happen." He gazed out the window in thought for a few seconds before regaining a small smile. "But this trip should only take a couple o' hours. A day at most."

The children beamed up at their uncle. Scrooge smiled back briefly before heading over to his seat, sitting down, and facing out the window. The other ducklings rushed to the ship's window again to admire the view of space, but Dewey stayed where he stood, staring at his uncle. No doubt he was still feeling guilty about what happened. And he should be. How could the blue shirted duckling have forgiven the old man so easily for a selfish act?

Dewey closed his eyes and shook his head. _C'mon Dew, don't start getting angry again,_ He told himself. _We spoke about this already, and it will all be fine. We will find my mom, and it will be alright._ He opened his eyelids and looked at his uncle again. _Don't worry, Uncle Scrooge. We WILL, 100% for sure, find my mom, and ALL OF US will be able to go on adventures together!_

* * *

Several hours had passed since their departure from Earth. Louie was mad his phone couldn't work in space and was mad that despite all Scrooge spent on the shuttle, he didn't think of installing a working TV. So, he had spent much of the time sulking with his hood over his head, strings pulled, so that only his beak could be seen. Huey had been fascinated in the ships interior, jotting down notes on the design, asking his great uncle questions on the build. He eventually became exhausted and decided to take a nap. Webby had begun napping once she became bored with space, which had been only an hour into their journey. Dewey, on the other hand, has mostly been lost in his thoughts, replaying the most recent and relevant dreams he had had of his mom.

Why had it just been him, the only one with the dreams? His brothers all shared the same mom, so why him? Was it because he had been the only one curious enough to find out what had happened to her? Perhaps.

A soft tune played from a radio Huey had turned on before falling asleep. It was making Dewey sleepy. He lazily looked over to where both his Uncles sat and watched as they talked and laughed about things. He smiled slightly. It was good to see them getting along well.

Apparently, something Donald said was hilarious, because before Dewey dozed off completely, his Uncle Scrooge fell to the ground laughing with tears in his eyes.

* * *

 _It was cold._

 _Rocks were everywhere._

 _The sky was as black as night._

 _Millions of stars._

 _But the Earth was nowhere to be seen._

 _It was so cold._

 _There was pain in his chest._

 _His body felt like ice._

 _But the heat from his chest radiated throughout his whole body._

 _It was cold. But it was hot._

 _He was so tired._

 _A cloud of white mist formed in front of him as he exhaled._

 _He was suddenly in a cave?_

 _It was bright._

 _It was hard to breathe._

 _At the entrance of the cave was a ship, broken into pieces._

 _One piece bore a dollar sign._

 _Weird._

 _He was suddenly aware of the pain in his chest again._

 _It hurt to breathe._

 _He looked down at his chest but there was nothing there._

 _Then suddenly, another feeling._

 _A comfortable, warm one. He looked towards the cave's opening._

 _Slowly, he made his way towards it._

 _Just as he reached the entrance, he raised his hand._

 _And there was a flash of white._

* * *

There was a loud and violent tremor. Another flash of light shown behind closed lids before Dewey was launched from his seat and was woken up in a daze.

"OWW! W-what? Huh? What's going on?" He mumbled. He still felt a dull sensation of pain in his chest. His palms were slightly sweaty. The ship jolted again, planting the ducklings face into the ground.

Louie was thrown off his seat at this point and he hit the seat in front of him, which jostled him awake. "I-I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!" He yelled before analyzing the situation. "Oh, ow, what's going on Uncle Scrooge?"

Scrooge was looking out the large window. Only flashes of light could be seen in the darkness. The ship trembled slightly before making a groaning sound and shaking violently. "A cosmic storm…." Scrooge murmured quietly. A peculiar look of worry and glossiness shown in his eyes.

Another flash of light and an instant crash of thunder shook the shuttle. Donald was already buckled in by 50 straps and was shouting incoherently.

"Is that a cosmic storm?" Huey voiced, having had barely been woken up. He was forced to the ground when a horrible tremor shook the ship again, causing the lights to flicker.

"Yes. One second we were in tha clear, and next, we were in this storm—GYAH!"

The ship trembled terribly and tilted to and fro. The lightening got worse and flashed every millisecond.

"CURSE ME KILTS! And I don't think it'll clear anytime soon!" Scrooge shouted over the noise. "We have ta get out of here as soon as possible, cause this ship wasn't built fer this! So you kids buckle yer seatbelts and hold on!" He ran to Launchpad as best as he could and barked instructions that none of the children could hear.

The ducklings scrambled to a seat before the next violent tremor hit. The middle triplet, however, was not fast enough. The shuttle was violently thrown to the side as thunder struck the large main side window, causing it to crack dangerously close to the point of shattering and causing the lights to fade out. Dewey hit the window with a force that caused it to crack a bit more.

"DEWEY!" Huey, Louie, and Webby shouted.

Stunned from the impact, he did not hear the buckle securing their supplies unfasten from the jolt and did not see a large heavy box move his way at incredible speed, aiming for his head.

 _The law of inertia,_ is what Huey would have said, fascinated. But instead.

"WATCH OUT!"

Dewey didn't have time to comprehend what was happening when he felt two hands roughly push him backwards onto his back. He heard the shattering of glass, a cry, and then he felt himself being sucked out. He quickly scrambled to hold on to the closest thing next to him, a seat.

But he missed.

Instead, he was able to grab onto the wall where the glass had shattered. Small pieces of glass still on the frame cut at his skin slightly, making him wince. His body still managed to stick out of the ship, and it was immensely cold. With all the strength he could, he climbed back in and grabbed onto the seat he had tried to latch onto before.

Once he did he turned to see Webby, fastened to a seat by a seatbelt, holding on to Louie, whom was holding on to an unconscious Huey by the foot. The eldest Triplet was sticking out of the ship where the window should have been. His cap was gone and he had a nasty bruise on the side of his head.

It suddenly became impossible to breathe as the shuttle depressurized. Dewey couldn't breathe. His grip on the chair was weakening and his skin was starting to swell.

The other boxes of supplies began shifting, some of the smaller ones slipping past the belts and being thrown out into space. Most narrowly missed the red shirted duckling but a few did strike him on the body. This caused Louie to almost loosen the grip on his brother, but he held on tight with determination.

Dewey's vision was beginning to get spotty. Ice was beginning to form on his arm.

He could see Louie and Webby begin to struggle for air. Desperately, he looked to where his uncle Scrooge was and with the flashes of lightening, he found the older duck struggling to reach some object in the ceiling while trying not to get sucked out.

It was too much work to keep looking at the older man so Dewey lowered his gaze back to his brothers. He could barely see them now with the haze settling in his vision. His breathing was even more desparate and his arm holding the seat was numb.

Only then he realized he wasn't holding onto the seat any longer, but was being sucked out into space.

He was almost unconscious when he hit something hard.

And he was able to breathe again.

Wait. He was breathing. He was alive.

He coughed violently and opened his eyes. The lights were back on and he wasn't being sucked anywhere. He was still dangerously cold and shivering uncontrollably but an inviting warmth was settling in fast. The swelling also was going down.

Dewey tilted his head to see Louie gasping for air as well and a worried Webby was shivering while making her way over to Huey, whom was still unconscious.

Huey!

"Are ya all alright?!" Came Scrooge's voice. He was making his way to the children with an intense look of worry. It was calm. They had managed to escape the storm.

"Y-y-yesssss," Webby managed to get out. "B-but-t H-h-h-h-hu-uey."

Scrooge rushed over to said child and lowered his ear to his beak and placed two fingers under his chin. His eyes widened with worry.

"Tha' lad's not breathing!" Scrooge shouted, previously frozen sweat now dripping off his forehead. "Give me space!" He immediately began performing CPR.

"W-What?!" Louie shouted. Tears formed in his eyes. Webby moved him aside. Dewey shakily looked up to see Scrooge furiously pumping on the little duckling's chest and forcing air into his lungs.

Seconds felt like minutes as breath after breath and pump after pump were administered to Huey. Webby held back a bawling Louie whom wanted to interfere and do something. He just got loose from the girl's grasp when a large gasp was heard, followed by violent coughing.

"OH THANK HEAVENS!" Scrooge cried out. He hugged the still coughing red shirted duckling. "Any more and I would have cracked yer ribcage! Are ya feelin' alright lad?!"

"I….*cough**cough*….w-what happened?" Huey murmured. Scrooge set him back down and he was soon tackled by a sobbing Louie.

"Y-you d-died!" Louie spluttered, soaking Huey's shirt with salt water and mucus. "You almost f-fell into s-s-pace a-a-and I barely had time to c-catch you and when we p-pulled you in you weren't b-breathing and y-your heart wasn't beating and—"

"And y-you saved my life!" Dewey said, joining in the conversation. He felt tears starting to spill from his beak, realization that he almost lost his "older" brother kicking in. "I didn't notice a box heading my way and you pushed me. You took the blow for me." He smiled a watery smile and gave Huey a hug.

"Huh..." Huey rubbed at the bruise on the side of his head. "Guess I got hit pretty bad. I don't remember pushing you out of the way. Or why the box was heading your way." He then felt the top of his head and searched around him. "Aww man! And my cap with my Junior Woodchuck book are gone!"

"We were caught in a cosmic storm," Scrooge explained as he went to wake up an unconscious Donald. _Oh, no wonder he didn't freak out after the events,_ Dewey thought.

"Good thing I had a spare glass that could quickly replace tha shattered one. But now we were thrown off course and that blasted storm disrupted our GPS signal! We also lost many of our supplies. I'll have ta check what is left over." Then after a few moments, "Are ya kids alright ta keep adventuring?" They nodded.

"So…what do we do now though?" Webby asked. "With the GPS gone, we won't know where to go."

"I guess we will just have ta wait and see if it comes back on." He gave his nephew one last good shake. That woke Donald up.

"Oww…what happened?" He asked, dazed. No one answered him, as they decided best not to worry him with the events that had previously unfolded.

While Scrooge went to check on their inventory, Dewey suddenly remembered his odd dream. This one had been the vaguest of them all. There had been a cave. A spaceship with a dollar sign. Rocks. Cold.

Maybe the ship was the one his mom took to the moon? Most likely it had belonged to his Uncle Scrooge, as the dollar sign definitely looked familiar. But the environment had looked nothing like the moon. At least, from what Dewey had seen from Huey's documentaries of the moon. It was supposed to be dully lit with gray everywhere. And the Earth should have been visible as well. But it hadn't. And the environment was a dull blue color. The inside of the cave, if it had been a cave, had been a bright blue color.

Unless….

It wasn't THEIR moon she was on.

But rather—

"HEY the GPS is back on!" Came Launchpad's voice. Everyone turned to look in his direction. "And it looks like we are…..woah-oh…"

"What is it Launchpad?" Scrooge spoke up.

"Well, we are approximately, uh, one million miles from the moon."

"GREAT SCOTTS!" The elder duck shouted. "That'll take us about 4 days! And we only packed fer 2 days, not ta mention we lost half of our supplies! How did we manage ta get that far in only a few minutes?!"

"Well, there is the possibility of solar winds, or the storm may have contained a wormhole that caused us to shortcut to a separate point in time in space without us noticing, or—" Huey began.

"Hey! Stop using your mind and rest so you can recover from what just happened!" Louie chided. Huey shut his beak, looking sheepish.

"Well anyways. We should better start headin' ta the moon if we don't want ta waste any more time," Scrooge declared. " I think we barely have enough fuel ta be able ta get there. And the ride home should be much faster from there."

"Aye-aye, captain—"

"W-wait!" Dewey spoke, interrupting Launchpad. Everyone looked at him incredulously. "I, uh." He shrunk in on himself from the sudden attention but continued. "I promised not to keep anymore dreams from anyone, and I did have another one. It wasn't very clear though. I was in some sort of cave, and it was brightly illuminated with blue. I don't think the moon has that, which makes me think she isn't on the moon."

Scrooge blinked and then immediately scowled. "Then why tha blazes are we—"

"Not on the EARTH'S moon!" He clarified before any anger arose. "I can even feel that she's not. But I think she is on a DIFFERENT moon."

"Which moon then?" Donald spoke this time. His voice was neither warm nor firm.

"Selene."

Silence filled the ship. Everyone turned to look at the duck that was the most knowledgeable of them all. Scrooge blinked then began to ponder. "I….have never heard of such a moon. Not even in all of my years of adventuring…"

"But you trust me, right?"

Donald and Scrooge looked at each other, faces grim. The latter duck offered a warm smile to the duckling but it quickly fell. "Ya know I do, lad. It's just…..well, we don't know where it is. Like I said, I have never heard of the moon of Selene. It could be billions o' miles away, and we don't have tha supplies fer it. We only have 2 days worth, possibly 3 if we ration it out. And if we run out of fuel we can be wanderin' forever out here in space with no way ta get back home. Not ta mention f we get stuck in another storm, what kind of damage we will obtain." He sighed.

"Ya know lad. There are times when tha universe is tellin' ya ta give up. And I'm not talking about tha storm. I'm talking about this. If she was on tha Earth's moon then sure, we would barely have enough of everything here ta head there, find yer mother, and head back home. But now this…well this is just ridiculous. We can't just wander aimlessly and put everyone in danger. What we could do is go home, make a plan and locate tha moon's location, and then stock up on fuel and supplies depending on where it is. Sure, it could take a couple o' months and millions of dollars, but at least we would be well prepared. But fer now….It might be best if we just head back home."

"But mom doesn't have a couple of months!" Dewey exclaimed. _Here we go again,_ he thought. He really didn't want to have an argument with anyone about this. Why couldn't they just understand? "She's dying!" He blurted out without thinking and then blinked. He obtained a far away look and unconsciously placed a hand on his chest. Why did he say she was dying? Is that what the pain had been?

Everyone gasped.

"SHE'S DYING?!" Huey and Louie shouted at the same time, both forming tears in their eyes, though the latter more. They helplessly turned to look at Scrooge.

"Please uncle Scrooge! If that's the case then we need to find her now!" Louie shouted.

"I'm sure if Dewey concentrates, he will know where to go! He's been right before, despite there being no scientific explanation as to how!" Huey added. He turned to look at his "younger" brother. "And especially if it's true that she only has little time to live, then we need to save her now."

"I'm not so sure if she's dying or not!" Dewey said firmly, a hint of unknown anger in his voice. "I don't know why I said that. But all I do know is that we need to find her now."

Scrooge opened his mouth to say something but Dewey faced him and continued. "I know what you're going to say! That now since I mentioned she may be dying then what's the point of even going to rescue her. Because she may be dead when we get there. Or we may see her die. And I know you don't want us to see her pass away before us. I know you don't want to see that either.

I really don't know if she is dying or not. I have no idea why I said that. And honestly, I never even considered that until now. A very strong determination I have tells me we will find her and everything will be alright. But even so, if she is id dead/dying/or alive, we need to bring her home.

"So please uncle Scrooge," He pleaded, looking into the elder's eyes. "No matter the outcome, let me try and see if I know where to go. If not…then we can go back home but…j-just let me try! You've trusted me before, so trust me now!"

Scrooge looked at the boy with furrowed brows which softened slightly with each passing second. He then gave a soft nod. "Very well, young man. I do trust in you. And I'm glad you understand tha possible situations. Lead tha way. But if we waste more than half of the fuel we have now, we are bolting straight back ta Earth. Because there is no way I will allow any one of ya ta be exposed ta danger more than necessary."

Dewey's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He briefly hugged his Uncle and then concentrated on a peculiar feeling in his chest he had since he woke up from his dream. It wasn't painful anymore. It was just, a sensation.

The sensation became warm and comforting, just like in his dream.

Yes, there it was. That feeling.

And just like that, the path was laid out before him.

"I know where to go!" He blurted excitedly. He ran up to Launchpad and turned to look at his family. I can guide Launchpad so he can take us there. I don't know how far it is, but I know its close. Actually, very close."

It was as if the storm happened for a reason. To have somehow taken them hundreds of thousands of miles away from home in mere minutes. It was these feelings, these moments that made things so easy that assured Dewey that their mom was not dead. Dying, he wasn't sure. But he knew she was alive, and waiting for them. And he was certain, then, that their fate was to find their mom, to bring her back home safely, and to live a happy life with her. Or else why would everything have gone so well?

Just like his Uncle Donald would say, "Everything happens for a reason."

 **Ok, about that whole space thing, I am certain it is not 100% accurate as I don't study space, but this is a cartoon, so roll with it, even If it hurts to see the inaccuracies XD**

 **Yes, I know it was confirmed on Ducktales that Della was on the EARTH'S moon, but I decided to stick with my original idea, that she was on a different moon ;) Hope that's alright with you guys XD And yes, the moon of Selene is also made up. I don't think it actually exists but this is a cartoon, so yeah XD**

 **Next chapter is it though! The one that *SHOULD* contain the main part of the plot. As in, the climax. I actually have like half of it written, I just couldn't wait to start on that chapter but I couldn't simply skip to them being at their destination haha! It may be a long one though….so I gotta get to work!**

 **I mentioned in my previous "chapter" that I wanted to make an animation for this story (And yes, thank you Jayson-Master of Storm for telling me I can't post links on this website. So I won't do that!) but I'm not sure if it would be easier to make an animation or a comic instead. An animated comic with sound effects, that is! I'll update you guys on the decision and process!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry! I didn't know that by deleting my "Update" chapter that didn't allow for a new review! . So those of you that couldn't review I apologize! But here we are again! I had to split it into 2 parts because if not it would have been too long. Trust me, I wanted to add so much more, but then it would have been pointless filler and dragged on and on. So I decided to just get on with the main points, kinda like an episode** **But yeah I'm sorry if it is a little rushed this time!**

 **Also, I'm just going to say a WARNING for this chapter, as, in my opinion, it is rated T. I actually changed the rating to T for this story just to be on the safe side, even if some chapters are still on the K+ side haha XD. It's not that bad though, I think! I had to go through so many revisions for this chapter because I felt some parts were too much for it to be "Ducktales" haha, so I hope the final result is worth it!**

 **Anyone who is new, welcome! :D And thank you for favoriting/following!**

 **This is it guys! Buckle up your seatbelts and leeeet's gooooooo!**

 **No ducks of any Ducktales version are mine!**

The things the group encountered in space were something Donald did not want to go through again. First there had been the storm. He didn't remember much but when he asked Huey where he had obtained such an awful bruise, he simply said the tremors tossed him around, but he was fine. Then they encountered some powerful solar winds which almost threw them off the path. Then a large piece of debris struck the ship, causing a failure in the main engine. The group had to emergency land on a nearby mass of rock to fix the problem. After that they encountered a black hole and barely managed to escape its gravitational pull thanks to some extra thrusters Gyro had placed on the ship. Then they encountered a part of space where the external pressure was too great for the ship to handle and they were almost crushed to death.

Why Della and Scrooge had been so eager to explore space, he had no idea.

S peaking of Della, Donald wasn't so sure what to expect. He glanced at his blue shirted nephew, who was happily guiding Launchpad in the direction he "felt" they had to go through, and grimaced. All this was weird. He believed Dewey with everything he had, even though he had been skeptical at first. But why was it that suddenly he began having dreams and a calling to find his mother. Could this be an effect of growing up?

He shivered a little when he realized that he hadn't exactly spoken to his nephews about "growing up" and everything they would experience in the following years. _Ah phooey,_ He thought as he shook his head. He just hoped his nephews would be great adolescents and not moody teenagers.

Getting back to his original thoughts, he found it odd how Dewey could just have these "feelings", as he called it, about where to go. And the visions. What was it that was making him get these things?

The middle triplet had also mentioned something about Della having limited time to live, though he didn't know why. Donald had buried her mentally a long time ago, though it took some time for him to do so. But of course, he never forgot about her and he missed her. Now that he realized they were on their possible final search for her, what should he expect? If they couldn't find her, he wouldn't have a problem with that. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that he had already learned how to deal with the loss. He did, however, hope that they could find her alive and well, for the children.

But if this was the case, then how should he react? How was he SUPPOSED to react to seeing his sister after 10 years? Happy? Sad? Angry for not telling him what she was doing?

It was then that he also realized things would not be the same anymore. He would have no purpose being with the children any longer, because they would have their mother.

Donald glanced at each of his nephews one by one. They really had grown up to be fine children. Despite their troublemaking, they knew when to be serious when the time called it. They knew how to be responsible when necessary. They knew how to do things on their own, especially because they would have to in the past when Donald had to leave for a few hours to the store or to a job interview.

They knew everything. And the only purpose Donald still stuck with them is because he was like a parent to them, and every child should have a parent. But now, if they were to find their mother, what purpose would he have?

He supposed he would just have to get used to living alone in his houseboat out at sea again.

But he truly hoped that they would find his sister alive and well, someway, somehow, for the sake of seeing his nephews happy. It would be worth it.

* * *

"Aaa…..a…nddd…..I think we keep….*yawn*….going straight….." Dewey mumbled, head buried in his arms. He was exhausted. They had been out in space for 3 days and he had hardly slept, for he was the navigator. And whenever he did sleep, he would feel that they went off course and he would be forced awake by his own mind. It was unfortunate that the dumb GPS did not find the moon called "Selene".

Launchpad answered him with a snore and Dewey looked at him with a tired, annoyed glare. He weakly kicked the pilot on his side. Launchpad smacked his head on the dashboard in response and jolted awake.

"AHH! WE DIED!" He hollered before blinking and then looking around him. He noticed Dewey giving him a tired glare and he smiled back weakly. "Oh boy…. this piloting thing really is tiring, and uh, you look pretty tired yourself. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Dewey sighed, "I can't!" He threw his arms up for good measure and smacked his head lightly on the dashboard. "I try but I get woken up—turn slightly to the right or you will go off course."

Launchpad obeyed. He hadn't been able to get a good sleep either because he had to be the one piloting. Using the autopilot was out of the question because the GPS didn't work to locate the moon.

In the meantime, Huey glanced into the food crate that was once full of nutrients. Now it was practically empty. He inhaled through his teeth. He had been put in charge of the food supply where he could ration it out for a few days, but the supply was running out faster than anticipated. Dewey couldn't sleep for the past few days so to fuel his brain they had to feed him a little bit more. Same for Launchpad, though since he was larger, they had to give him a lot more. All they had now was a box of crackers, about a kilo of assorted fruits (Which were ripening at an incredible speed), some nuts and dried berries, some dried fish, and about 10L of water. They still needed to have enough for their journey back.

He initially grabbed 3 bananas and 3 apples but then looked back at the crate and placed back one banana and one apple. _It's ok, I can wait until dinner,_ He thought sadly. He then made six equal parts of the fruits he obtained.

He distributed the fruit around and headed towards Dewey and Launchpad. "Lunch time!" He announced. Launchpad gratefully accepted his portion, but Dewey groaned.

"I don't want fooood. I want to sleeeeeep!" he whined.

"Dewey, you need to eat so you can keep your energy up! I know it's bad to go without sleep but what else can we do at the moment?" He offered the fruit again.

"Hey, what's an efficient way to knock someone out?" Dewey asked, ignoring the food.

"You can use the temple punch, or punch someone hard…in the jaw….." Huey said, becoming suspicious. Dewey had moved close to Huey before he finished talking and pointed at his temple.

"Here, do it."

Huey backed away and scoffed. "I'm not doing that, Dewey!"

"Come on! Give me mercy and give me the chance to rest uninterrupted for a few hours!" Dewey said dramatically.

"Nope." He placed the fruit on the dashboard. "Being knocked out would not give you the same benefits of rest as sleep would. Now eat up." Huey turned to walk away when he heard a loud thump and turned to see an unconscious Dewey on the floor. Huey put 2 and 2 together and assumed Dewey knocked himself out by hitting himself on the dashboard. He rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly when Dewey suddenly awoke.

"OH COME ON!" Dewey shouted angrily from the floor. "Ugh…Launchpad you're going the wrong way, turn 90 degrees to the right."

"Y-yess sir!" Launchpad murmured and obeyed. Huey chuckled.

He then went to his younger triplet. For some odd reason, Louie had remained silent since the incident when Huey almost got thrown out into space. He knew something was bothering him, but he also knew he wouldn't want to discuss it.

"Hey there Lou! I brought you some fruit!" Huey happily announced. He got no reaction from Louie, who was blankly staring at his cell phone. Huey curiously peered over and saw that the screen was off. "Still mad Scrooge didn't install any WiFi in here?" Still no response. The red capped duckling sighed. "Look ok, something is definitely bothering you. You won't feel better if you don't spit it out. So….spill it."

Louie frowned a bit and looked at the fruit. "I'm not hungry," He mumbled.

Huey frowned back. "Tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing. I'm just tired." He replied and turned away from Huey. Huey sighed again, placed the fruit next to his brother, and left to sit in a different seat. His brother would sooner or later reveal what it was that was bothering him, so he decided to let him be for the moment.

* * *

It was on the fourth day when Dewey's eyes had suddenly lit up in delight. He had been close to dozing off when he felt a strong pulling sensation. All fatigue left his body as he saw them approaching a huge rock that had a striking resemblance to the moon back at home.

"Launchpad, we need to land there!" He shouted gleefully. The pilot obeyed and slightly tilted the ship to the right.

"And DON'T crash the ship! Cause we need it after!" Dewey added. Launchpad made a slight noise of disapproval but continued with his piloting.

"It's gonna be a rough landing though. Looks like there's some strong gusts of winds—WOAH!" Launchpad began and struggled to steady the ship as they were hit with violent winds. "So, I can't promise you I won't crash it a little. I'll try my best!"

Everyone held on tight as the ship rocketed to and fro, but as promised, they descended steadily. Dewey had to admire how Launchpad could really be a pro at using his piloting skills when it was absolutely necessary.

The final land was somewhat of a drop that sent everyone to the ground. But finally, they had arrived at the destination. Dewey was the first to stand back up and head to the back where the suits were kept. He immediately began tossing everyone a suit and putting on the one designed for him.

"Augh, boy! Hold on!" Scrooge said as he was hit in the face with his suit. He proceeded to put on his own and went around to help others that needed it. Donald, as expected, had put on his suit wrong and it took them ten minutes to figure out what he had done wrong and how to correct his suit.

"C'mon, c'mon, C'MOOOOOOON!" Dewey announced as he bounced in front of the main door. He jumped a little when his helmet was twisted a little to the right by someone. It clicked into place.

"Impatience can get ya killed, lad," Scrooge said as he came into the duckling's view. Dewey smiled sheepishly. The elder duck pressed a button on the side of the door, causing said door to open.

The pressure difference was immediately felt. Gravity was certainly stronger than on Earth. Luckily it did help them to not be blown away by the strong winds, but the winds conjured up so much blue dust it was hard to see very far. Icy dust, to be exact. The crystals stuck to the glass of their helmets and melted into small water droplets coming from the warm interior of the suits. What they could see through the storm, however, was a large gaping hole, indicating an entrance into what appeared to be a cave. Dewey was rather disappointed from the lack of view, as he wanted to check if he could see the crashed shuttle with a dollar sign from his dream.

"So then," Scrooge's voice sounded through everyone's helmet. "Are we all ready?" Everyone nodded, except for Launchpad, who shook his head.

"You know, I think I'll stay here. Haven't exactly caught a good amount of Z's these past few days, and in this state, I don't think I would be much help." He said.

Scrooge nodded. "Alright then. We will be back in a few hours perhaps. Be prepared fer us when we come back." Launchpad yawned in agreement. With that, everyone exited the ship. The door closed behind them.

Everyone was beyond nervous and excited. "Remember lads, and lass," Scrooge spoke. "We have never been ta space. Though I know about it, I have never studied anything about this moon. So be prepared fer anything. Especially since yer mother took one of tha most dangerous treasures of them all. And if it's still active, we don't know what can happen. Be on guard at all times. And don't wander off fer this adventure. I mean it."

The children nodded. With that, they all walked in and turned on flashlights they each had on their helmet.

It was much calmer in the cave. The unnatural blue color resulted to be from some exotic ice that formed the entirety of the planet. Small pieces crushed into a fine crystalline powder that glittered with the light of their helmets. Huey excitedly gathered large pieces and placed them into an exterior pocket on his suit, claiming that even if this ice melted at the same melting point of regular water, he could still study the properties of it in liquid form.

The walls were narrow, forcing them to form a single file line, with Dewey in the front, followed by Webby, Louie, Huey, Donald, and Scrooge. Webby grasped the back of Dewey's sleeve as she looked forward with anticipation. She wondered If she was feeling more anxious than the triplets were, despite Della not being her mother.

Soon the passage opened up to a larger cave.

" Wait!" Scrooge shouted. Everyone stopped in their tracks, causing everyone to bump into one another. Dewey was pushed forwards and onto the ground. He yelped when an icicle suddenly appeared mere inches from his beak. He was pulled back by someone as a thick icicle fell right where he had been. The cave shook with the impact, causing more icicles to rain from the ceiling. A cloud of ice formed momentarily and faded once the last icicle fell.

"Deathtraps," Scrooge muttered sourly. "Now we know fer certain that the spear is here too. Keep yer eyes peeled, everyone! Large rooms with somethin' dangerous in tha area usually indicate danger so watch yer step." He motioned for everyone to start walking again.

" This is like, literally in every single adventure movie, traps in a large mysterious ca—WOAH!" Dewey began, trying to lighten the mood a little, when the ground in front of him rose upwards and impaled the ceiling. Sharp icicles fell from the ceiling once more. No one moved until the cave stopped rocking.

"Hmm," Scrooge muttered in thought and made his way to the front of the group, pushing Dewey behind him. "Deathtraps or a puzzle?" He tapped a space in front of him with a fallen icicle. Nothing happened. Cautiously, he tapped his webbed foot on the same spot. He retracted it immediately upon contact. Still, nothing happened.

Then, with a deep breath, he stood on the spot he had tapped and closed his eyes tight. He half expected to be impaled by the ground after it felt his weight. Nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks ta be some sort of puzzle rather than a deathtrap. Which is strange why we would have to do a deadly puzzle with something that might want ta kill us instantly, but I won't question it. Everyone, follow my lead exactly!"

He made 2 steps forward, tapping them prior to moving, and they were safe. The next move to the left was wrong and everyone tried their best to avoid getting hit by the icy shower.

Left step.

Forward step.

Forward step.

Wrong! Another close call.

Right step.

Left step.

WRONG! Scrooge fell back and the ground rose right between his legs. Very close call.

Left step.

Forward step.

Forward step.

And finally, forward step.

Scrooge was practically sweating against the wall as he watched the last of his family members make it safely to his side. The side of the wall next to him crumbled away to reveal a passage leading further into the caverns.

The other side was about the same size as the previous room, if not slightly bigger. Writing covered some parts of the wall, though nobody was able to distinguish its meaning.

"Ooh! Cool pictures!" Webby said in awe. Everyone gathered around her to see crudely drawn pictures on the stone/ice.

"Who would even come here to draw such strange images?" Scrooge wondered aloud. Dewey opened his mouth excitedly until Huey looked at him and shook his head.

"Not cave monsters."

"I wasn't going to say that! I was going to say aliens!"

"Well that doesn't make sense either!"

"Doesn't science believe in aliens or something?"

Before Huey could reply Donald interrupted them. "This dispute can wait boys. We need to get going as soon as possible. This place gives me a bad vibe."

Scrooge nodded in agreement. "We shouldn't linger in one place fer too long. We don't know what could happen so it's best ta keep moving."

"Wait!" Huey exclaimed. He took out a vial and easily scraped off some of the wall as if it were made with sand. "I need this."

"OOH that's SO COOL!" Webby declared. She pressed her hand against the wall and left a shallow handprint. "That's so weird….mind…peowwwww." She made the motion of her own head exploding.

"AHEM!" Came Scrooge's voice from ahead of them. The kids were getting a little too distracted. They were children after all.

Sheepishly they all rushed to the older duck and walked ahead. Scrooge and Donald let the children pass ahead first, then Donald, and just when Scrooge was about to go behind Donald, he heard a small groan behind him. He turned and saw his "youngest" nephew kneeling with his arms around his abdomen. He was shivering slightly, and his eyes were shut tight.

"M'lad! What's wrong?!" Scrooge asked as he ran to the child. "Are ya feeling a fever coming? An upset stomach? Did ya get injured in the puzzle we just completed? Do ya want to go back with Launchpad?" Louie shook his head hard and he opened his eyes to look up at Scrooge with the biggest and glossiest eyes Scrooge had seen on him.

"I'm afraid Uncle Scrooge," Louie whispered so softly the elder duck almost didn't hear him. Fat tears cascaded down his cheeks. "I know we already talked about this, but when Dewey said mom was dying….I-I just….I've been thinking….I realized that she HAS been missing for a very long time. And if she has been stuck here with 'one of the deadliest treasures' for 10 years…or whatever else there is out here in space…..then how is it possible that she is still alive?" A torrent of new tears ran down from his eyes. In an even lower whisper, he said, "I don't want her to be dead. I want us to find her and go home with her."

Scrooge knelt down and placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Lad listen ta me. In all my years of adventuring, I've encountered several instances when the impossible came true. Even times when I should have been dead, I wasn't. I'm not saying ta get yer hopes up, because ya do need ta be prepared fer the unexpected. But have some faith and determination. That is what has helped me survive all these years. And don't let what Dewey said bother ya." He stood back up. "Yer mother is one of the strongest lasses I have ever known, and I'm not just saying that because she was—is my niece. You'd be surprised what she went through back in tha day, and just when yer uncle and I thought she was gone, she'd surprise us." He smiled at a certain memory. "That's why we're gonna find her and she's gonna tell you all about that herself."

Louie smiled in return. He made the motion to wipe his eyes but remembered his helmet. "How embarrassing," He laughed. "I'm such a crybaby. But you're right, uncle….I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

Scrooge smiled and patted Louie on the helmet. He was glad to see renewed determination in the boy. "Alright! I hope the others haven't gone too far. Let's go catch up ta the—" He began but stopped when he turned. The opening where everyone had just gone through was gone. "Well that's strange!"

"What the…?" Louie murmured. He ran to the wall and pressed his body against the wall where the opening used to be. It didn't budge. "Maybe the opening was over there?" He pointed to his left and ran a few feet in that direction. There was nothing. He turned to look at Scrooge and noticed that the tunnel they had come through was also gone.

"Uncle Scrooge! Are we trapped?!"

Scrooge frowned. Something strange was going on. His fingers shot to a small button at the bottom of his helmet and said, "Donald? Anyone? Kids? Can ye hear me?"

No response.

"Donald! Donald! Do ya hear me?!" He tried a little louder. Still nothing.

"DONALD!"

There was no reply, but he did notice a wisp of hot breath escape his beak and fog the glass a little when he spoke. His feathers began to puff up slightly as the temperature in the atmosphere began to drop. Scrooge internally cursed and fidgeted with a device that controlled his suit's temperature, but it appeared to be broken.

"U-uncle Scrooge? W-what's going on?" Came Louie's voice. The older duck turned to look at the duckling. He was shivering uncontrollably. So, it wasn't just him.

The pressure in the atmosphere suddenly became heavier. Scrooge recognized this feeling from a long time ago.

"Bless me bagpipes…." He muttered. "Louie! Listen ta me!" He waited for his youngest nephew to focus his eyes on him.

There was a sudden rumble and the pressure intensified.

"Something is on its way here, and tha only thing I can think of is tha spear!"

Louie's eyes grew wide. "W-what?!"

"I'm not gonna let it get ta ya, don't worry!" He ran to his nephew and protectively stood over him. "But no matter what—"

The rumbling got louder, and rock began to crumble away as something emerged from behind the rock wall.

"Don't stop moving."

* * *

"Hey, hold up, where are Louie and Scrooge?" Webby asked. The group had walked for about a minute before she noticed they were missing. Luckily, they hadn't gone far.

"Huh?" Donald responded and looked around. She was right. He rolled his eyes. They probably stayed in their previous location or decided to head back out to the plane or something. "Oh great. We've barely been here for only an hour or so and they already got lost." Why couldn't they just have notified him?

So, the group walked back to where they had just been, but when they arrived, it was empty.

"Hey, the entrance isn't there anymore," Dewey pointed out. Donald noticed it too. They surely hadn't gone to a different location, because there was only one way they had walked through. That was strange.

"Well that's odd," He voiced out loud. "Maybe they went somewhere else even though there's no other way to go that we have seen? Or maybe they went ahead of us, we just didn't see? In that case we should get going to catch up to them. C'mon kids!"

Donald took one step forward, but his foot meet only air. When his brain finally came to the realization, he was falling into some unknown pit he didn't notice before.

"UNCLE DONALD!" The ducklings cried out, including Webby. They quickly launched themselves forward and soon Donald felt multiple small hands latch onto his suit. The older duck made the mistake of looking down. The light from his flashlight didn't reach the bottom, so a dark mass loomed below him.

"AAHH! DON'T DROP ME!" He cried out in fear wriggling his feet. The children struggled to lift him up, but slowly and surely, they began to raise him back to solid ground. One thing they didn't notice, however, was that the ground they were standing on was slowly tilting.

"C'monnnnn….pullllll…" Huey murmured in encouragement.

"Can you stop wiggling!" Dewey added. It was making it harder for the ducklings to get their job done. Just when they had finished pulling him back up, the world suddenly tilted sharply, and all 4 ducks were sent plunging to the "bottomless" pit while screaming at the top of their lungs.

Dewey and Webby latched onto each other while screaming and Donald flapped his arms as he rotated in the air. Thankfully, Huey managed to calm down a bit and remember something important.

"W-wait guys!" Huey shouted over their screams. It took a mere second for all eyes to fall on him. "We can slow our fall a little once we are near the ground! I had gyro install—"

"Enough with the explanation and just tell us what to do!" Dewey wailed. Huey mentally huffed but realized Dewey was right. The ground would probably come faster than his explanation lasted.

"There is a small button concealed by a flap on your right index finger. Uncover it and place your thumb over it to be ready to press it once I say so! When you press it be sure to keep it pressed!"

Sounds of detaching Velcro sounded around him. Huey focused his light towards the darkness, hoping he would be able to see the ground at a considerable distance before they were even that close to it. If his calculations were correct, they would need to slow their fall at about 50ft before the ground. Not too early or else they would run out of the fuel that would stop the fall, and not too late, or else they could seriously get hurt. But he would have to give the signal to press once they were about 60 feet above considering the fact that falling objects fell at the rate of 9.8 meters/seco—

His eyes widened when he realized two things. One: that this was not Earth, and gravity felt stronger here, so they would be falling at a much higher rate. And two: that they were most likely already at 60ft above the ground when it suddenly came to view.

Actually, there were 3 things he realized, which his mind processed half a second later. Three: the ground was covered in rows and rows of tall, thin, and extremely sharp rock.

"Now, NOW, _**NOW**_!" He screamed and pressed his own button. His fall was not only slowed considerably, but he was also oriented so that he could land on his feet. Thankfully, he landed between two of the sharp rocks where he barely fit. It was not entirely a soft landing, but it was definitely better than falling at the speed they had initially been falling in. He heard multiple thuds and a few 'ow's' around him, but it didn't seem like anyone was seriously injured.

"Is everyone alright?" He called out while making his way out of the forest of peaks. He eventually made it to a part where the rock peaks ended and stepped out.

"Yeah! All good!" Webby announced.

"Yep, I'm fine!" Dewey's voice came second.

"Owie….yeah I'm fine too! Just stubbed my toe a little!" Came Donald's response. Soon they emerged from the rock plantation and Huey breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a really close call.

Donald glanced upwards and creased his brow in worry. How were Louie and Scrooge supposed to catch up to them now if they had stayed behind? They would have to fall down here like they did, and there was no way for them to know how to slow their fall.

A hand on his arm caught his attention. He looked down to see Dewey smiling at him. "Don't worry uncle Donald! Uncle Scrooge is smart enough to know how to get down here without them injuring themselves."

"Oh! We can communicate with them! Remember how Uncle Scrooge told us if we ever got lost, we could always radio out to everyone?" Huey said. Donald perked up immediately.

"Oh yeah!" He felt around the rim of his helmet and pressed a button when he found it. "Uh, hello? Hello? Uncle Scrooge? Louie? Can you hear me?" He released the button and waited a few seconds. He was about to speak again when Louie's voice rang through all their helmets.

"Hey uncle Donald, what's up?" his voice said, a little too casually for Donald's liking, but he was too relieved to think much about it.

"Oh, thank goodness! Where are you guys? Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we are fine! Chill a little! We just had to come back to the shuttle because Uncle Scrooge needed to take some medicine for some pain he got in his knee. You know, old people problems. We are on our way back into the caves though. We will meet with you soon!"

Since when did Scrooge take medicine for joint pain, Donald wondered. "But the path leading back outside was closed off when we last checked! How did you manage to go back? Also, you or Uncle Scrooge should have told me you were going to stay behind a little! We could have waited! But fine, if that's the case then you guys should wait for us in the shuttle with Launchpad. No need to meet up with us over here. Especially because we just had a very dangerous fall and you two won't be able to meet with us without falling the way we did—"

"No, no it's ok! We'll go! If we find the drop and if we think we can't make it then we will just come back and wait for you here with…Launch…pad. Yeah. Ok? So don't worry! We will see you later! Bye!"

"Alright….bye."

The entire conversation seemed strange for everyone. Louie didn't really talk like that, but what mattered most was that they were fine. At least that was a load off their minds.

"Okay then…" Dewey spoke first. "I mean we can't really go back at this point, so we should just keep moving forward!"

Everyone agreed, though Donald did so rather reluctantly. He glanced up at the darkness again. A strange sensation formed in his gut that something was wrong. But why was he worried? This was his uncle, who had lived way past a normal age and was still lively. Not only that but he had proven to Donald time again that he was entirely capable of getting his nephews back from a dangerous adventure in one piece. So, he forced the worry to the back of his mind for the time being.

* * *

For the amount of racket that was going on, Louie expected some sort of huge monster or something to burst out at them. But when the noise died down, all that came out from the wall was a long, slender, rod with a sharp arrowhead at the end. It glowed a brilliant blue. The silence and its presence created some eerie atmosphere that Louie couldn't explain. It got even colder. His helmet was fogging up from his hot breath, but he was glad he could still see through.

Without a warning, it lunged itself in his direction. Louie gave a cry and was pulled to the side by his uncle just as the ground he had just been standing on exploded. Tiny rock and ice crystals sprayed them both.

Scrooge readied himself in front of the young duck, cane ready to defend. But it just floated there, its glow dying a little. He felt beads of sweat form on his forehead and roll down. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and he pressed his weight on his toes, ready to make any move necessary.

Yet the spear still floated there in front of him. What was it planni—?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Came Louie's cry. In a panic, Scrooge looked at the younger duck. He was clutching his helmet and trembling.

With one last glance at the spear, to make sure it wasn't charging at them, he placed both hands on Louie's shoulders and desperately asked, "Lad! What's wrong?!"

"T-the….GAH! The S-s-ound! It HURTS!"

Scrooge frowned and focused his hearing. There was a slight ringing in his ears but nothing painful. The spear must have been transmitting some sort of frequency that he couldn't hear. Blast his old age.

But on the other hand, it wasn't affecting him so he could still protect Louie. And he had to get him out of there.

"Hah! Ya think that is gonna bring us down! Yer wrong!" he triumphantly announced and picked up the green hooded duckling and ran towards the hole the spear had made. Louie was still a grunting mess.

He expected the spear would follow in an angry panic, but when Scrooge turned around, he noticed it had not moved. He frowned again.

It was only then he noticed Louie had stopped with his painful cries.

"AHH!"

Scrooge screamed as he narrowly missed a blade to the chest. He fell to the ground and watched in horror as his nephew stood up with a smug grin, spear in hand.

The other spear still glowed behind him. Two spears? There were two of them?

Then, Louie began to laugh. But in a slightly deeper tone.

"Foolish old man. You should know better than to taunt 'one of the most dangerous treasures in the world'" came out of Louie's beak.

Great. So now his nephew was possessed, and he had to find a way to get rid of it without killing his nephew. How fun.

A bead of sweat rolled off his forehead as he stood up. He swallowed dryly. "So, yer tha infamous spear everyone has tried to get their hands on but have failed. Except fer me." He gave a wry grin. "I have ta ask, why possess my nephew? Isn't that a bit pathetic? Cause otherwise ye have no way of communicating?" He only got a glare as a response, so he added, "What? Still angry that ye failed ta destroy my family?"

"You are wrong in that. I did succeed in taking one of your own."

"But not the first you tried ta take, my nephews! As ye can see they're alive and healthy!"

Louie frowned momentarily, but quickly grinned again. "Why do you think I have brought all of you here then? Why do you think the blue one had been having all those visions and feelings of how to get here?" He leaned in close and pointed the sharp end at Scrooge's chest. "Did you really think it was 'destiny' that was guiding you here?"

Scrooge's eyes widened a bit. He knew it was a bit odd for his nephew to suddenly know where to go to find his mom. But it hadn't been Della they were tracking.

"So…it's been you we've been tracking….and not….?" He wheezed. "Then where-?"

"She's dead."

Scrooge blinked and took a step back and placed a hand to his head. He then quickly shook it and fiercely looked at "his nephew". "Yer just tryin' ta get ta me. Well it's not going ta work! I know fer a fact that ye don't work unless ya finish off yer first victim, and she was NOT the first one!"

"Who said I did anything? Did you not even think she could have died of natural cause? Disease, injury, dehydration, or starvation?" Scrooge continued his glare at Louie, but his face softened a little when Louie's face twitched and changed into one of horror. "S-ShE-e's…..GoONE…?!" Louie gurgled out, a mix between his normal voice and the deeper voice. His breathing hitched and tears began to stream out of one of his eyes. He began to shake his head vigorously.

Scrooge extended his hands to reach out to the young boy but clenched them into fists halfway. "S-stop that. Making my nephew fake cry in front o' me isn't gonna convince me—"

"NonOnoNONOnonoNONOnoNoNnooO!" Louie muttered, his normal voice coming through more. "T-that's not tRUe…..RighT…..?"

"L-louie….if that truly is you speaking….of course not! Ya know it's just trying ta trick us," He assured. "At least…it shouldn't be! Yer mother was strong, and she still is! Don't be fooled!"

Was he simply lying to his nephew, or to himself as well?

A scratch appeared on his helmet and he took a startled step back. The spear was swung at him again and he managed to catch it this time. Despite being powerful, the thing possessing his nephew still only had the strength of his nephew, so Scrooge easily overpowered him and yanked the spear from Louie's hands. He pointed the sharp end at the duckling, who smiled.

"Are you really willing to hurt your nephew so that I may leave? Go ahead! It'll make my job much easier!" It laughed. It raised Louie's arms up and proceeded to walk towards the tip. Scrooge backed up at an equal pace so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt the duckling. "Louie" began to giggle and sped up his pace.

They both stopped in their tracks, however, when a new voice began to resonate in their helmets. It was Donald's voice.

" _Uh, hello? Hello? Uncle Scrooge? Louie?_ "

Scrooge quickly pressed the button on his own helmet and replied. "Donald! Lad! Can ye hear—"

" _Can you hear me?"_

"Yes, Donald I hear ye!"

"Hey uncle Donald, what's up?" The other's voice chimed in using the green duckling's normal voice. Scrooge looked at Louie and he simply smirked back.

" _Oh, thank goodness! Where are you guys? Are you guys ok?_ "

"Donald! Can ya hear me?!" Scrooge tried again. His communication device didn't seem to be working.

"Yeah we are fine! Chill a little!" Louie continued. "We just had to come back to the shuttle because Uncle Scrooge needed to take some medicine for some pain he got in his knee. You know, old people problems." His smirk widened and Scrooge would have done unspeakable things at that face has it not been wearing his nephew like a costume. "We are on our way back into the caves though. We will meet with you soon!"

A pause. " _But the path leading back outside was closed off when we last checked! How did you manage to go back?_ _You or Uncle Scrooge should have told me you were going to stay behind a little! We could have waited! But fine, if that's the case then you guys should wait for us in the shuttle with Launchpad. No need to meet up with us over here. Especially because we just had a very dangerous fall and you two won't be able to meet with us without falling the way we did—"_

He ignored the first question. "No, no it's ok! We'll go! If we find the drop and if we think we can't make it then we will just come back and wait for you here with…" Louie's face scrunched up a bit in concentration. "…Launch…pad. Yeah. Ok? So don't worry! We will see you later! Bye!"

"Alright….by—" The button/speaker was smashed to pieces.

"So annoying," Louie spat. His voice was back to its lower octave. "But no need to make them worried or they'll come to your aid in a snap…IF they can."

"Ye are nothing above trash and scum," Scrooge shot at it, glaring daggers. "Dare I ask what it is ye want."

Louie chuckled. "You know what I want. Just a little fun here and there." He thought for a moment, then smiled. "You know, I had other plans for you, but I decided, while I do enjoy watching people destroy their own," His smile got darker, "I do prefer to watch people failing to save instead. Let's see for how long you can keep up, old geezer."

Confused as to what it meant, Scrooge prepared himself for anything. He noticed the spear in his hands disappear and Louie's eyes close momentarily before Louie took a few drunken steps forward. "Ugh….w-what happened?" He slurred.

"Lad!" Scrooge rushed forward and inspected the child. "Is it truly you? Do ya feel hurt anywhere?"

Louie was about to reply when he noticed something move swiftly behind his uncle. "Uncle Scrooge WATCH OUT!" The duckling pulled the both of them to the side as something with immense speed rushed forward and impaled the ground. He was able to deflect it with a fallen sword-shaped rock as it came rushing at them once more.

After a mini sword fight with the spear, it changed direction and charged at Louie. Louie, caught off guard, quickly picked up a large, flat rock and protected where the spear was aiming at, his head. The rock blew up into dust particles, obscuring his view momentarily. Scrooge leaped and kicked the rod right on time as it almost made contact with the duckling. However, he misjudged his landing and ended up falling into some sort of deep pit he didn't remember seeing before. A pained sound escaped his beak as he landed on his back.

Doing his best to sit up, he glanced up at the opening and noticed an avalanche of boulders falling from the ceiling right into the ditch he was in. The elder duck's eyes widened in horror and he placed his arms over his head and ducked, knowing his defensive stance would be useless. Only one loud _THUD_ in front of him was heard and he was showered in crystal and rock. Several other _THUD's_ were heard around him but were much duller. He opened his eyes to find an enormous chunk of rock skewering the ground. Using this as an advantage, he was able to clamber out of the pit. He found Louie hanging on to the spear for dear life as it dashed around the room, wiggling to and fro trying to free itself of the child's grip. Eventually, a zapping sound was heard, and Louie cried out. He let go of the treasure and fell a few feet away from his uncle.

"Louie! My boy are you alright?!" Scrooge asked worriedly. There was no response at first but then Louie gave him a shaky thumbs up. His feathers stood on end and his "hair-do" feathers stood upright, giving him an almost identical look to Dewey.

"Y-yeah…I'm alright."

The elder breathed a momentary sigh of relief until a whirring sound filled his ears. About a thousand or so tiny spear like objects were flying at them at full force.

Two thought's came into Scrooge's mind. His first thought was that there was no way they were going to be able to defeat this thing. His second thought, they most likely were not going to survive this.

* * *

They were both out of breath and badly bruised. Their oxygen tanks were running out of oxygen. Turned out that the spear was the one controlling the physical environment. Several times they almost got stabbed by the spear itself from a mis step caused from the world creating a new ditch, hole, or bump. They were almost crushed to death from falling chunks of rock. They got hit by several debris and surprisingly none did damage to their suits. But it did hurt them physically.

They couldn't escape. There was no opening, save for the hole the spear had made when it drilled its way in, but each time they got close, it would just seal it off momentarily.

Now, it was just floating in place, and it had for several minutes. Scrooge didn't know whether to be grateful for the opportunity to catch his breath or be worried of what it was possibly planning. Maybe it wanted them to run out of breath and watch them suffocate. Then again, it did say it preferred to watch "failure to save", and that didn't sound like failure to save.

"Hhh….had…..enough…?" Scrooge wheezed. He was so exhausted. Louie wasn't doing any better than him. The poor boy barely looked awake.

The treasure didn't even react to his taunt. It still floated there. Scrooge turned to look at it. "Finally realized we cannot be defeated?" He pressed on. Nothing. Maybe it was recovering energy and couldn't do anything at the moment. Maybe this was their chance to escape through the hole! As quietly as he could, he picked up the younger duck and tiptoed his way towards the opening. As soon as they were right in front of it, Scrooge took his chances and faced the spear once more. It was STILL just floati—

The spear flung itself in his direction at a speed equivalent to the speed of sound. Scrooge was knocked to the side with a huge amount of force and was knocked into the wall. His head struck the rock hard.

His helmet cracked.

He heard glass shatter and nothing more.

* * *

Dewey made a strangled sound and doubled over. He fell on his hands and knees. One hand raised and grasped his suit on his chest. Webby was immediately by his side.

"You ok?" She asked worriedly. Slowly, she helped Dewey stand back up. The pain was subduing.

"Y-yeah…" he replied, rubbing his chest. "I guess we must be pretty close, cause, I've never felt a pain like that."

"GUYS, WAIT UP!" Came Donald's voice from behind them. The two ducklings turned to look at the older duck whom was turning a corner to where they were. Huey followed right behind him, pockets full of exotic ices and rocks. "Uncle Scrooge told you guys to not wander off!"

"Sorry uncle Donald!" Dewey called, He was glad his uncle didn't see him in that brief moment of pain.

"I think we should wait here for your Uncle and brother to catch up…." Donald said in a worried tone. He worriedly turned to look behind him. "Louie said they were coming but maybe they got lost or….and I can't get in contact with them anymore. Maybe we should go back and wait for them at the fall?

"I think we should wait here. My granny always told me to stay put if I ever got lost from someone because going off to find them will take even longer." Webby commented. "Not to mention all those paths that deviated from this one after you contacted them."

Dewey smirked slightly. "You have no idea how many times our Uncle Donald told us that as well."

Donald pondered for a bit. "Yeah that's true," he finally said and sat down, back against the cool icy wall. "Ok, we will wait for them here. You kids play around here and don't leave my sight." He put down a bag and he was suddenly aware he was even carrying one. He didn't remember grabbing it. What was in it? Perhaps some emergency items like first aid, flashlight, food, water? Curiously, he reached out a hand to open it, but before he could Dewey called out to him, "Uncle Donald, can I just peek around this corner and see what's on the other side?"

Worry instantly filled the ducks head. There hadn't really been anything to worry about, save for the few traps at the beginning and the fall they had. But after that it had been a smooth journey. It was probably ok then?

"Only check and see what's over there and come back immediately, ok?" he called back. "Don't wander off!"

Dewey flashed his uncle a thumbs up and excitedly ran around the corner. Webby and Huey followed him. Feeling more at ease, Donald put his focus back on the bag. His fingers just brushed the zipper when he heard three loud screams come from the other side of the wall.

Bag forgotten, Donald scrambled up and around the corner the children had gone through. His heart was pounding through his chest as he expected the worst.

He was surprised to find the children staring up at the cave in awe. He sighed in relief and angrily stormed up to the ducklings. He opened his beak when his eyes glanced upwards at whatever they were looking at.

His beak fell open completely.

They were standing in one of the most beautiful, most elegant, largest, most peaceful caves that he had ever seen. It didn't compare to the cave of Selene back on Earth from all those years ago. Iced crystals jutted out the ground neatly. Two waterfall curtains elegantly cascaded over opposite edges of the cave and fell into a pool of clear, sparkling water. The entire cave was illuminated in soft pinks, blues, purples, and greens. The lights danced along the walls, reflecting off the water and crystals. He was speechless.

"It's just like the cave we discovered back on Earth, only 100x bigger and 100x prettier!" Webby said breathlessly. Just like back on Earth, a large headless statue stood at the very back in between the waterfalls. However, the arms were also missing in this statue.

"Dewey!" She exclaimed. "Remember how the other cave back home had the spear in the place that looked similar to this? Well maybe there's more stuff about it here too, and maybe your mom as well!"

Dewey's heart leapt to his throat and Huey's eyes lit up like fireworks. Like kids on a treasure hunt, the children ran around trying to look for any clue of Della or her whereabouts.

"Ok Huey, you look down around here to the left," Dewey commanded. "Webby, you look down here but to the right! And I'll look up near the waterfall. If you guys don't find anything come join me and it may be easier to look down from the top!"

"I'm liking the organization there," Huey commented with a grin before heading to his side. Webby gave him a thumbs up and headed to her side of the cave.

Dewey glanced up at the waterfall and his legs immediately wanted to collapse once they saw how far the top was from the base. But he sucked up any exhaustion and began to climb up, albeit a bit clumsily.

* * *

When he woke up the first sensation he heard was wheezing. The light on his helmet was the only source of light but it flickered constantly. He pushed the fog clouding his mind away to make a mental note to change the bulb as soon as he finished with the business he was attending to. Which was…..?

The second thing he noticed was that his helmet was cracked rather badly, especially from the back, and the lines spread to the front of the helmet. He panicked and checked his oxygen levels immediately. It showed a low number however his suit gave no indication of a leakage. What had happened that left the glass in such poor shape? It was very thick and very expensive so it must have been a massive hit. As long as he wasn't losing any precious air for now, he was fine.

The elder struggled to stand as best as he could, wincing when his right foot supported his weight. It was definitely sprained a little. He glanced around. Oh right. They were on the moon. Selene. There had been the spear. He had fought it. And then?

Oh right, he had been knocked out. For how long?

Had Donald been with him? No, he didn't remember that. The children?

The bulb in his light fizzled out but in the darkness another light shone in his periphery. He became aware of the wheezing becoming more desperate. And he remembered. The spear had charged at them. He had been thrown to the side. The sound of broken glass….

Louie!

He turned and spotted Louie laying on the ground a few feet away from him. The treasure was nowhere to be seen. As fast as he could, he made his way over to the young duck.

His stomach sank.

Louie was lying face up, wheezing and struggling to breathe. The glass on his helmet was completely shattered.

Scrooge's beak opened and closed. _That blasted, rotten—_

With no time to lose, he picked up his wheezing nephew and ran to the path that lead back to the ship. However, he was met with nothing but solid rock. It was still blocked off. He mentally cursed and frantically whipped his head in all directions, the wheezing worsening. He then remembered he had packed two extra helmets for the children, just in case. But Donald had taken the bag with the items inside! His own helmet was too large for Louie's head, not to mention the very poor state it was in, so he had to reach Donald!

Turning around, Scrooge made a beeline to the hole the spear had made when it drilled through and awkwardly climbed through it. Louie made a sound as if he wanted to speak, but Scrooge shushed him, eyes focused ahead. He dared not look at the boy, he couldn't.

The elder duck was not sure how much time he had before Louie ran out of breath, but he hoped that he would reach his family in time.

* * *

The middle triplet had breathlessly climbed to the top of the waterfall. He had then proceeded to look around a couple of interesting rocks, only to find nothing around them. There had been nothing much of interesting after an hour or so of searching so he decided to take in the view a little to rest. It was a beautiful view. Had they only come to visit for an adventure he definitely would have wanted everyone to sit a while and enjoy the view. Maybe next time but with their mother.

Donald was pacing back and forth near the entrance, most likely still waiting for Louie and Scrooge. Eventually he would glance around the corner they had just come through to check if they were on their way. He then kept trying to reach them using the communication thing. Dewey shook his head. His uncle worried too much. They would be fine.

Webby appeared to be having fun. She found some cute pink rocks that she gathered for herself and her granny. Other than that, it didn't appear as if she had found anything interesting. Huey was the same. He gathered rocks of different colors and stored them in his overflowing pockets. But he, too, didn't seem to have found anything of importance.

"Dewey, I'm heading up in a bit!" Huey shouted from below. "I can't find anything down here but maybe there's something I can help find up there!" Dewey nodded back at him.

He suddenly felt very drowsy out of nowhere. Maybe it's because he had gone for such a long time without properly sleeping, but this was overpowering. Maybe he could just close his eyes while his brother got up there, and Huey would wake him up. Yeah.

Therefore, the duckling closed his eyes and fell asleep before he even felt his head hit the rocks.

* * *

 _30 seconds until impact…_

" _OPEN! C'MON OPEN!" Della screamed at the top of her lungs. The glass shield of her rocket was jammed shut and would not respond to the EJECT button. Gravity of an unknown moon was pulling her in fast. She had run out of fuel._

 _15 seconds until impact…._

' _Screw it' she thought, before grasping the treasure she carried with her and ejecting her seat. She was flung right through the window glass and the action caused her helmet to shatter as well. Little jagged pieces of glass scraped her face._

 _She was launched a few feet from her falling shuttle, and she watched it crash into the moon, giving off a small explosion. So much for her food and water._

 _As gravity finally took hold of her form, she released a parachute to soften her landing. The parachute, however, didn't release. Instead, she found herself hurdling down from an unknown height at an unknown rate._

 _Her left shoulder and head hit the solid ground at the same time with a sickening crunch. There was a brief second of agonizing pain that shot through her entire body, and then it ceased. For the briefest second, she blacked out. Once she came to again her vision was blurry. Something yellow and red hot was blazing near her. Smoke filled her lungs. She had fallen way too close to her burning ship. A small leaking sound was heard coming from the machine and her eyes widened._

' _No no no no no no no no no please don't' She repeated in her head. Fate, though, had other plans. A deafening second explosion sent debris scattering all over the place, and Della was sent flying several meters away. She landed hard on her back, ears ringing._

 _She couldn't move._

 _She couldn't feel her body._

 _Was she paralyzed?_

 _The duck glanced down at her body. Her foot was twisted in an unnatural way, but she didn't feel the pain. She couldn't force it to move, either._

" _Ohhhkay, don't panic," She assured herself. "It's only momentary. I'll try again in a bit."_

 _She laid back onto the icy ground and focused on her breathing. It was so quiet, the only sound being her inhaling and exhaling. Wait. Her helmet had shattered from impacting on the glass, yet she was able to breathe without it. Strange._

 _Billions and billions of stars was all she could see in the sky. Millions of galaxies. No signs of a sun. No signs of an Earth. She was stranded here, possibly paralyzed. Millions of miles away from home. She was never going to be able to go back, was she? Had she still had the capability to move she would have tried to salvage some parts of the ship and tried to make a mini shuttle to go back home but…_

 _Her right arm jerked upwards. She was still holding on to the spear and it didn't seem happy. It jerked again but somehow despite not being able to feel her arm she still didn't let go._

 _Wind suddenly began to pickup out of nowhere. The spear yanked harder on her arm, trying to shoot out into space and her fingers were staring to lose their grip on it. In a panic she focused movement on the arm. Her fingers jerked and slowly re-gripped themselves onto the rod._

 _The wind was picking up even more. The ice blowing in her face was becoming uncomfortable and it was making it hard to breathe. She would freeze to death at any rate if she stayed out there._

 _She noticed a cave behind her, not too far away. Grunting, she focused all her might on her free arm so that she could drag herself inside the cave._

 _She collapsed near a rock once she was a good 30 feet from the entrance. She sat up and leaned against it, catching her breath. It was much calmer inside and it wasn't as cold. The cave was pretty bare, save for some decaying symbols on the ceiling. Della recognized them and she softly gasped._

" _This is your moon, isn't it?" The adventurer asked, looking at the artifact. A memory of something she had read a while back on this moon popped into her head. "Then that means your time of terror has possibly come to an end."_

 _It tugged harder in response, clearly not happy. It strained her muscles. She would need to act fast._

' _ **Let's never leave each other, ok?'**_ _Was what she had once said to her sibling._

 _How funny._

' _ **Let's never travel too far from one another, ok?'**_

 _How hypocritical._

' _ **What will you do without me to get you out of trouble?'**_ _Had been his foolish question._

" _Sorry Donald, but this is one trouble you will not be able to get me out of."_

* * *

"THEY'RE HERE!"

"AUGH!" Dewey shouted out. He jolted upright and a stream of water followed his head jerk. He had fallen asleep with his head submerged into the pool of water that led to the waterfall. Luckily, he was wearing a helmet or else he was certain he would have drowned.

He glanced to where Donald was. Louie and Scrooge were there too. Webby and Huey were making their way over to them. Dewey smiled. See? Why was his uncle Donald so worried?

Deciding it was time to join them, the middle triplet tried to shake the drowsiness off as much as possible. He didn't want to accidentally misstep a step down and fall due to his fatigue. So, he knelt by the pool of water and tried to wash his face with water, only to once again remember he was wearing a glass helmet. He chuckled at himself.

His own reflection stared back at him once the rippling water calmed down. Wow. Did he look awful. Probably worse than all the other mornings he would wake up unrefreshed. Well, when they got back home, he was going to take the warmest shower and he was going to wrap himself in the warmest blankets and he was going to take the biggest sleep he ever did in his entire life. No one was going to prevent him from doing that.

Once ready to go, he began to rise from his position when he noticed something in the water. Curiously, he peered in again. A duck stared at him, but this one had short, white hair, big bright eyes, grey goggles, a brown jacket…

He did a double take and shook his head. When he looked back, she was gone. But at the bottom of the water was some sort of light blue cloth. The duckling reached out his arm and grasped the object from the pool.

He pulled out a long piece of cloth that looked fairly worn. A scarf that he recognized.

"Mom's scarf…" He murmured to himself. His heart began to pound fast with excitement. Finally. He had found physical evidence that his mother was truly there! He began to laugh giddily.

"I-I have to show this to the others!" He decided before wrapping the scarf around his waist and tying it in a knot so that his hands would be free for the descension.

He couldn't contain his smile as he jumped and climbed down the various boulders he had ascended previously. He couldn't wait to see everyone's happy faces.

"GUYS! GUYS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" He exclaimed.

Except as he got closer, he noticed the faces they wore were anything but happy. Did something happen? He had the clearest view of his Uncle Scrooge's face and his expression was foreign. No, not foreign. Dewey had seen it before, but rarely. It only ever appeared when Della's name was ever mentioned or when he spoke of her. But they surely hadn't found her, so…

The scarf slipped from his waist and fell to the ground, now forgotten.

"LOUIEEEEE!" Dewey screamed as he sprinted to his family. He didn't know who he pushed aside but he didn't care at the moment.

When he saw the scene before him, his heart stopped.

Louie laid in the center of everyone with a shattered helmet, eyes closed and unbreathing. Donald was frantically trying to provide his younger triplet brother CPR. Had this been some other time, he would have been surprised that his uncle even knew how to give CPR without messing up. Scrooge, with heavy tears in his eyes, was wildly trying to pull him away, yelling something at him. Donald furiously got up and pushed his uncle away and started to bellow harsh things at him. Dewey wasn't listening though. He focused all his senses onto his only "younger" brother.

"L-lou?"

He fell on his knees right in front of Louie. Said duckling appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Dewey felt nauseous.

This wasn't supposed to have happened. No one was supposed to have died. They were all supposed to have had a successful mission and gone home, with their mom. Everyone together. And now….

A hiccup escaped his beak. That's right. They still had to find his mom.

But.

How could he, after this?

What did it even matter anymore? Why did he put everyone in danger without realizing that it could one day take one of them out of the picture? How could he not even have thought about the safety of others and only thought about his mother's well-being?

Stupid.

 _STUPID._

 _SELFISH._

 _EGOTISTICAL STUPID PIECE OF TRASH._

He began to hyperventilate, fat tears forming in his eyes. The beginning of a breakdown. Someone placed their arms around him. Webby. He didn't need to turn to know who it was.

His mourning was short lived, however, as he was kicked in the chest harshly and was sent flying backwards a few feet. He landed on his back and he gasped for lungfull's of air.

With a spinning head he shakily began to stand up to face his attacker. There was no time to grieve now, He had to protect the rest of his family from whatever had hit him before they too, ended up like Louie.

It was freezing.

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" He heard a voice say from behind him and he was kicked in the back of the head. Dewey hit the ground hard. Darkness threatened his vision, but he pushed the spots away the best he could. He stood up quickly and rolled out of the way just in time as he heard something hit the ground where he had just been.

He turned and faced his attacker with raised fists. He lowered them upon seeing what it was that had attacked him.

"W-what? Huey…?" he asked in disbelief.

"YOU are the one who brought us here! Why did we have to come in the first place?! We were already doing FINE without mom because we were used to it. NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET USED TO THIS?!" Fat tears fell from Huey's face as he shouted, while he slowly walked towards Dewey. "All of us almost died on our way here. THEN I almost die in space. AND THEN we almost die several times again. AND NOW LOUIE IS TRULY GONE, ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISH ACTS TO WANT TO SEE MOM!"

Dewey had lowered his guard at this point and was surprised when he was pinned down by his brother.

"Do you think you were the only one that missed her? Of course not! But you were the only one foolish enough to actually want to go look for her!" Huey continued. Dewey struggled to kick him off, but his legs were securely pinned down.

"H-uey….I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen….ngh…..honest!" Dewey cried. Huey laughed dryly in response.

"Then why did you drag us into this. You could have gone to look for her on your own—"

"I…..NGGH…DID! YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES THAT GOT ANGRY BECAUSE I WAS DOING THAT AND THEN YOU GUYS WANTED TO HELP—GAUGH!" He was cut off when Huey kneed him in the abdomen.

"YOU FORCED US! AND NOW…Louie is gone…" The eldest triplet's beak quivered slightly. "And I have to live with seeing your face as a reminder of who killed him." He looked into the distance momentarily before a strange smile appeared on his face. "If you really wanted to put yourself into that much danger, then why don't you just perish."

Huey made the move to grasp the cord supplying Dewey's oxygen, but Dewey was faster. He took the opportunity to roll over and kick Huey away from him. The eldest triplet gasped in surprise as he quickly stood up.

"Why…did he have to die?" Huey asked, face now void of the crazed smile. "He never did anything to deserve this…"

The middle triplet backed away slightly. This had to be a dream, because there was no way his brother would act like this. Either he fell asleep when navigating, he was still asleep from his short nap, this was some sort of hallucination, or his brother was possessed.

The red shirted duckling lunged at Dewey while he was lost in his thoughts. Dewey screamed and managed to roll out of the way the best he could. "I swear, it wasn't my intention Huey! Believe me! I'm sorry!" He croaked.

"Do you really think that saying sorry is going to FIX ANY OF THIS?!" The other shouted. He tossed a handful of hard crystals in Dewey's direction, all which bounced off his helmet but still managed to scrape deeply into the glass. Dewey flinched and threw himself back in time as a pointed crystal was flung at him. It managed to tear a small hole into his suit but thanks to the research Gyro had done for the suits it rapidly repaired itself.

 _Ok, this is definitely not a dream._ Dewey thought. _But I refuse to believe it is real. It has to be an illusion. Or possession. I don't know! Think Dewey, think!_

"Do YOU really think that getting rid of me will fix any of this?" Dewey asked back. He didn't have a plan, but he was trying to buy some time so that a plan could come up. "It'll just be worse, you know!"

Huey didn't answer. Instead, he swung his arm around to reveal a long and pointed object in his hands. The middle child didn't have a chance to look at it well as it cut a gash across the fabric on his abdomen. A small hiss was heard from the escaping air. A beeping noise only he could hear blared in his ears and he ran backwards, away from Huey in a panic. He had to be careful.

 _Definitely possession._ Dewey deduced, though he was unsure. His hand went to the gash and he could feel the small fibers working to close the gap. The beeping had ceased.

He felt a weight fall on the back of his shoulder and without a thought he screamed and kicked whatever had been behind him. Huey grunted in pain and skidded a few feet away from him. Shakily, Huey stood up, and the heated glare in his eyes froze Dewey to the core.

"I…..hate you…." The intellect duckling spat. Without a warning, he charged at Dewey at an incredible speed and pinned him against some crystalline rock. Said duckling cried out and barely managed to grasp his brothers arm as it came down on his face, the pointed object inches from the glass of his helmet.

"P…please don't…" Dewey murmured. His heart pounded like crazy he thought it was going to explode out of his chest. The fear in his eyes was shown just as intensely as the hate that burned in Huey's eyes. "I'm your brother…" He sniffed. "I'm the only one you have left…P-please….don't do this to yourself….to Uncle Donald….to mom…"

Huey gasped audibly and his eyes widened. Dewey felt the weight of his brother lighten as he took a few steps back.

"W-what am I doing?" Huey whispered and lowered the weapon. It clattered to the floor before a dull thud indicated he had fallen to his knees, head held between hands. "I-I'm Sorry Dewey! I'm so sorry I hurt you! I…I-It's just…. what are we going to do now? Without our baby triplet?"

Dewey remained where he was, perplexed at the sudden change in his brother's actions. He glanced at the weapon and saw it was a spear. Didn't look as big as the Spear of Selene, but still was a smaller replica of it. He took a few, uncertain steps to his crying brother, pushed the spear away with his foot as far as he could, and knelt down. Huey looked up at him with watery eyes and Dewey internally breathed a sigh of relief. No signed of malice remained in them.

"It's ok, Huey. You had every right to be mad. But I didn't anticipate this. I didn't expect…..I didn't mean…." He could feel his own tears beginning to fall. After the adrenaline rush, the weight of what had just happened was beginning to hit him with full force. "You're right. I shouldn't have involved myself in something this big, and in turn involved all of you. After all it's true. We were living just fine. I just thought….I just wanted to have at least….ONE DAY…..with her. With all of us." His voice cracked.

Huey shook his head furiously. "No! Don't be sorry. To be honest, there were times I, too, longed for a day like that. I just didn't know where to start looking. You're right though. You couldn't have known. We knew the risks anyways, so in part it's our fault too."

Dewey laughed, a small laugh. It slowly turned into a more maniacal laugh that he couldn't control. Tears ran down his face as his laughter turned into harsh sobbing. "I try and save one person we don't even know if they are still alive, and we lose another. Really though, what ARE we gonna do?" Huey pulled him into a tight embrace and let the younger of the two triplets cry as tears slowly streamed down the older triplet's face.

Dewey hiccupped as his cries died down after a good while of crying. It was only then he realized it was too quiet. He glanced around him the best he could while in his brother's hug. The cave was no longer glowing. It was dull just like it had been when the cave back on Earth had crumbled. He also realized his family also hadn't come by to assess the situation that had occurred between the two of them. Sure, they were probably mourning over Louie, but Dewey couldn't help but feel slightly offended that they didn't seem to care enough to check. He glanced at them over Huey's shoulder and noticed that they were just….standing there. Not really looking at them, just standing. Had they been like that the whole time?

"Hey Hue—"

A painful jolt in his heart stopped him. He gasped in surprise and pain and he slowly looked down to see a spear jammed deep into his chest.

Oh.

Oh.

…oh.

Huey bore a satisfied smirk as he held onto the handle of the spear. His eyes met Dewey's, and then they flickered back to the wound. Back to the eyes, back to the wound. Fierce eyes softened and widened in horror as they dawned in realization of what had occurred. The hand that clutched the rod of the spear retracted quickly, as if electrocuted.

"Dewey…..Dewey I…N-no….you.." Huey mumbled, eyes watering. He stood, stumbled a couple of steps backwards, and briefly clutched his head in pain. Then he shook his head rapidly. "NO! Y-you weren't…. that wasn't you…I didn't…..DEWEY!"

With a hurt look, Dewey reached out a hand towards Huey as he began to fall. He finally understood that his brother had not been possessed, rather they had both been hallucinating the wrong things. "I-it's…..o….ka..y," he barely managed to spell out with his beak before he finally fell. Forward or backwards, he couldn't tell. Someone caught him but he couldn't tell who anymore. Blobs of white and orange bobbed to and fro. He couldn't think anymore, he couldn't speak anymore. All he knew was that he was quickly fading away.

He knew they were saying something, but he couldn't hear them anymore. It was growing dark fast. His eyelids felt so heavy. Maybe…..maybe it was easier if he just closed them.

And he did.

* * *

 **Things just kept getting worse and worse I'm sorry T.T I gave a warning at the beginning, though, so I hope you guys were well prepared!**

 **As mentioned above, this chapter was split, so the 10** **th** **Chapter is written, just needs a little polishing and will be released in a little while. See y'all over there!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh boy! 2 chapters back to back!**

 **Keep your seatbelts on lads!**

 **The status of the ducks being mine has not changed between the last chapter and this one, so they're not mine T-T**

 **Enjoy!**

"Dewey!"

He awoke with a sharp gasp.

It was silent. He was floating in a never-ending darkness, almost like floating through a starless space. It wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold either. He also couldn't feel anything.

"Wh…what happened….?" Dewey murmured to himself. His thoughts were scrambled and muddled. He didn't know where he was nor how he got there, but all he knew was that he had to get out of there.

There was suddenly a small flash of light in his periphery. He quickly focused his eyes in the direction the spark had come from. Had it just been his imagination? He waited to see if the spark shone again. It did not. "H-hello?" He called out hesitantly. He did not expect any sound to be produced from his voice and was surprised when his shout echoed loudly and over a thousand times in the nothingness. It made his head hurt.

"...ey!" A small shout came back from somewhere. The tiny spark shown again, if only barely.

Afraid to feel pain by shouting out again, Dewey whispered loudly, "Can anyone hear me?" A feedback of soft whispers answered his question.

"De..ey!" The voice called again. The spark grew in size but quickly vanished. Somehow, he knew he had to go there. With a racing heart, Dewey made a swimming motion to try to reach where the spark was. It did not appear as if her were going anywhere at first, but the spark slowly increased in size. He called out softly again and got a response. He continued swimming towards the source until it suddenly engulfed his entire being. He squeezed his eyes shut as he was blinded by light.

The blue shirted duckling felt his webbed feet step onto solid ground. His eyes no longer hurt through his eyelids, so he slowly opened one. Photons bombarded the inside of his visual organ, forcing the eyelid to shut once again. It was too bright and white. A couple of seconds passed by before he cracked an eyelid open. It no longer hurt his eyes, but he still had to squint. He was met with an empty white void. There was literally nothing in there. Dewey didn't know which one he preferred more, the empty black void or this empty white void. At least there he could see his own hands and body.

"Hello?" He tried again. No voice called back out to him this time. Well, there didn't appear to be a way out of where he was, so he began to walk.

"Dewey!" A voice from the right called out. It sounded desperate. The middle triplet whipped his head quickly to find the source of the voice. Behind him, he found Louie.

 _Louie._

He suddenly remembered everything. From the adventure, to the moon, to Louie, to Huey…

"LOUIE!" Dewey screamed and lunged at his baby triplet in a tight embrace. He gave a small sob when his arms didn't go through his brother and actually made contact. "Louie, you're…we…..we're dead, aren't we?"

A slight pain in his chest suddenly flowed outwards to the rest of his body and he cringed slightly. He released Louie and took a few steps back. When it was over, he inspected his chest. It was fine. He also took notice that he wasn't wearing his space suit. Neither was Louie. He was standing there in his green hoodie, giving Dewey a worried look.

"We aren't dead, Dewey. But I found mom. She….she's here," Louie said in a solemn tone. The middle triplet's mouth went dry. What did he mean by that they weren't dead? And their mom was actually found?

The youngest triplet grasped his brother's hand and began walking rapidly. "She needs help. And I can't do it alone." Dewey furrowed his brows at that. He didn't understand what was going on. After a few moments of walking into what seemed nowhere, a figure began to come into view. Someone was sitting and leaning against a single, and only, rock. A thick, glowing rod was sticking out of its chest.

Dewey freed himself from Louie's grip as fell to the ground in pain. His heart throbbed wildly.

"Dewey!" Louie cried out. "What's wrong?!" Dewey hissed in response. The pain was subduing but his heart was still pounding.

"Ugh….d-don't worry," He managed to say. He shakily looked back up at the figure. There she was. Della. Sitting with her head leaned back against the rock, eyes closed, and her chest moving up and down with each breath.

"M….mom?" Dewey whispered. Louie offered to help him back up and Dewey gratefully accepted. Together, the ducklings walked over to where Della sat. Upon closer inspection, the blue shirted duckling could see how exhausted she looked, almost ill.

"Mom?" He tried again, a little louder this time. Said figure weakly turned to look at the duckling. The eyes that glanced up to look at him were dull. Heavy bags laid under her eyes. The determination she always had in his visions and dreams was gone, replaced with great exhaustion, immense sadness, and intense pain. But she still looked young, almost like an exact replica of their Uncle Donald. When she noticed her other child, her eyes glossed over but no tears were produced. Her beak tilted the slightest bit upwards.

"Dewey.." She whispered sadly.

Said duckling swallowed thickly. "W-why….how….." He asked, unsure of what to say. This was not how he imagined their meeting to be. His eyes flickered to the spear in her chest, which flickered a dull blue. He attempted to grab the end and pull it out, but Louie stopped him.

"No, Dewey, we can't!" The youngest triplet replied with a wavering voice. He showed the middle triplet his hands, which appeared to be scorched. "I t-tried to do what you were to do, but it only hurt me, and I think it hurt mom too."

Dewey's eyes darted between his brother and mom in a helpless way. "But we have to do something! Anything! Or do you just want us give up? Watch her fade away like this or die or whatever else exists after this place we are in?"

"There is nothing we CAN do, Dewford!" Louie snapped. Dewey was taken aback a little. Louie never called him by his full name. Ever. Only Huey would. "I tried the only thing we could do but of course the spear has a way to protect itself. Remember. The spear will stop at nothing until it claims the life of its victim."

"But WE were its first victims a long time ago! So why is it that it is taking mom's life rather than attacking us now? Why didn't it come back for us? How is it that we are alive but not alive? I don't understand…." He gave an exasperated sigh and turned to Della. "Why can't we just help you? Why did you have to come all this way? Just…..why?"

Louie had no answers for him. He was just as confused on the first couple of questions Dewey had. He also wanted to know about the last. Without a word he, too, turned to look at his mother. Seeing that they wanted answers, Della glanced back at them sadly. "After I left Earth, I couldn't allow it to go back. And I realized the moon was too close to the planet. So, I had to go far away, as far as my rocket would take me. And this is where I crash landed. It was still not far enough, and if I wasn't careful, it would go back to you. But upon seeing this wasn't just any moon, I remembered something I had read before on how to stop it. It was only considered a myth, as no one would ever dare do it." She weakly looked at the rod. "But I gave it a try, seeing that I was in the right location. It appears it's been working, and I've been acting like a seal for the past 10 years. That's why you can't remove it without being hurt. I'm sealing it so that it won't hurt anyone else." Her voice cracked slightly. "Eventually….I came to realize why I lasted so long. This artifact has one major flaw: if it harms someone other than the intended target, its power gets drained, very slowly, but it still does. I've been involuntarily feeding off its power. It's very weak now, and sooner or later it will just be an empty husk of its former self. Then I will be free."

"Then….you can come home?" Dewey asked hopefully. She hesitated, looking to the side, before a pained expression fell on her face.

"I…..I don't think…I'll be able to. Once my temporary energy source is depleted, I don't think my body will resist. It's not normal for anyone to survive 10 years without doing the essential things needed to live. Only your Uncle Scrooge would be able to pull something off like that.

"As for why you two are here, I have no idea. Quite honestly, I have no idea when I even became secluded here. Louie told me he was attacked by some spear. I'm guessing it noticed your presence and made a weak copy of itself to attack you and kill you, but because it was not at its full power, you're not completely dead?" She shook her head a little. "I really don't know."

No one said anything for a few moments until Della gave a short laugh.

"I never wanted any of you to have come to this dangerous place. But at the same time, I was longing to see you. To see all three of you. There were times I would close my eyes and I could imagine how your lies must be. All three of you living in the houseboat with Donald, maybe even in a small house. There was even one time I thought I could see you all playing soccer outside with a girl your age. You all looked so happy. So energetic. And I thought to myself how much I wanted to be there. But that was just selfish to think such thoughts."

Dewey recalled the shadowy figure he once saw the one time Webby knocked him out cold. He was about to comment on that until he noticed his mother looking at one and then the other, silent tears falling from her face. She weakly grasped both their hands into hers.

"In all honesty though, I really am glad I got to see the both of you….He did such a great job in raising you three." She said softly. Her lids partially closed but she wore a large smile on her face. "My goofball of a brother actually managed to do something right, heh." Her smile shredded into a pained grimace. The light on the spear was now barely a faint glow. "Please, take care of him for me and tell him how much I love him. Take care of Huey—"

"Stop….." Dewey muttered. Both pairs of eyes flashed towards the middle triplet in surprise. He was shaking violently. "Please….stop. Y-you're not going to die, and you're not going to stay here. We came….ALL….this way for you, and it won't be fruitless. One way or another, we WILL take you back home. We WILL wake up and see you everyday….we WI…LL go on adventures.….w-with you….we WILL….." A this point Dewey realized just how much he was sobbing into Della's hand, said appendage pressed against his cheek. "We c-can't lose you….please…Why…did you have to do this…?"

With the minimal strength she had, the duckling's mother pulled both her children as close as possible. "I did this..for all of you…..because I love you all. I'm so, so glad I got to see how big my boys have become. You are all so brave….I wish….I could have….." Her grip on their hands was became slack.

"M-mom?" Louie cried.

"Tell uncle Scrooge…..I forgive him…..and give him…." She pulled out a rounded object from her pocket and placed it into Dewey's palm. It appeared to be just a normal stone, but it was abnormally smooth. A sudden image of a young Della skipping stones with a younger looking Scrooge appeared in his mind. He blinked and it was gone.

"Tell him, thank you…." Her arm heavily fell to her side and she closed her eyes, though her breathing was still heavy.

"S-she doesn't have much time left!" Louie shouted, tears still falling like a waterfall. He shook his mother to get her to open her eyes, but she did not. Dewey simply stared with wide eyes. There was no way this was happening. They made it this far and they were this close to saving her. He had to do something to save her. Anything. His eyes fell upon the cursed treasure. It was growing even dimmer by the second. Just how many lives had it claimed? How many of the poor, greedy beings did it betray with its beauty? Something began to burn in his chest, not of pain, but of anger.

His eyes darted to Della's face. It was anything but peaceful, despite her deep breathing and closed eyes. Just how much had his mother suffered for having had to leave them all behind for their safety? For her selfless act? Definitely much more than a numerical number could ever be calculated. She deserved to see everyone. She deserved to go home.

Her face was going slack. He wouldn't allow it.

There had been several instances in his life where Dewey dreamed of being a superhero. To have cool powers and save Duckberg every night. Kind of in the way the character Darkwing Duck would in the TV show Launchpad showed them one time, except of course, with powers, because no powers was rather lame. He wouldn't do it for the money, but rather for the fame, to be recognized as a true hero. Had he known that he would attempt to be a hero without actually trying to be a hero for his family in a heartbeat as an ordinary duckling, he would have scoffed back then. However now, it didn't seem so silly after all.

In a rage, Dewey grabbed the spear piercing her chest. His insides began to painfully burn but he still gripped onto the spear like a life depended on it, and literally, it did. With a harsh cry, he used all the strength he could muster to pull the spear that was plunged into the person he loved. He stumbled backwards a few steps as he struggled to hold the spear. No matter how much his body told him to let go, he didn't.

He forced his eyes open when he heard a cry of shock come from his brother. A small, weak gasp accompanied the cry. She was still alive, and there was still time to save her.

Louie took a step towards him.

"N-no!" Dewey shouted. The spear lunged forward, trying to get back at Della. The duckling was pulled forwards a bit. "I can't….let it get back to her…"

"What are you doing?!" Louie shrieked. He attempted to take another step forward but the white void tilted the slightest bit, sending the duckling stumbling backwards. Dewey glanced at his mother, doing his best to ignore the burning pain. She was awake, weak looking, but awake. The world vibrated.

"M-mom…there's nothing more that I want than to go home with you. I want to wake up everyday knowing you're there, knowing we were able to save you. I want to go to adventures with you, a-and everyone! I want you to make up with Uncle Scrooge, and I want you to….augh!" The spear had lunged again. "I want you to see Huey…..and most importantly, I want you to see Uncle Donald." The mention of Donald's name brought fresh tears to her eyes. The white world began to deform. He could see very faint outlines of the crystalline ice of the moon. He turned his attention to his "younger" brother and gave a sad smile. "And I want to continue getting in trouble with you, Louie, to fight, to laugh, and to go on adventures with you too."

"Not if you keep holding the spear forever!" Louie cried out, successfully taking steps towards his triplet brother. "It's going to finish you off like it should have done a long time ago! Please let go!" Dewey shook his head vigorously. He was losing his grip and his vision had dark spots flowing in and out. One last tug and the spear would fly right off his hands, most likely back to his mother, and he doubted she would survive that.

"We will find another way!" Louie pleaded staring at Dewey with glossy eyes. Dewey struggled a bit as the spear wiggled in his hands, then looked at Louie with a sad smile.

"We are triplets, there is a 33% chance I was the very first one it started to kill….B-but just in case….." With a heavy grunt he turned the spear tip to face him. "Please look after them for me…"

He had to admit that it was stupid and had no idea if it would even work. Maybe it was because he wasn't thinking straight. Maybe it was the influence of the spear, but with another harsh cry, he plunged it right through his own heart.

"DEWE—" Were the last words Dewey heard that Della and Louie shouted in unison before the now-transparent world vanished along with his two family members. He was now alone in a different white void.

"Gyahh…." He cried softly and clenched his eyes tight. The pain was once again becoming unbearable. His actions of stabbing himself had surprised him greatly, and despite the pain, it just felt like something he had to do. The power coursed through his body. It was icy and weak, but still enough to send him to his knees. It was so cold.

He felt so alone.

Gasping, he fell forwards on his hands. The pain was becoming unbearable, but he couldn't let it overcome him. He had to be strong and finish it off, no matter what. But the pain. He wanted it to stop.

Now it was hot. It was so, so hot. Clawing at the floor he lowered his head to the ground and pressed his cheek against the pure ground. It was cool to the touch, but it quickly warmed up. For the briefest moment he couldn't remember why he had committed such an action. For what reason?

He rolled over onto his side, and slowly rolled onto his back. With all his might he tried to pry the treasure from his chest, but it wouldn't budge. His webbed feet slapped the ground in a futile attempt as he tried once more to remove the spear. Nothing.

Suddenly, a voice appeared out of nowhere. Dewey opened his eyes and noticed that the void was no longer empty. Instead, he was in an unfamiliar desert. Strangers crowded around an open fire. Confused, the duckling did his best to focus on them. One of them, a falcon like figure, began to speak, but not to him. In fact, they didn't appear to notice he was there. Was he hallucinating? Dewey couldn't make out the words he was saying, but shortly after, he saw them meet their untimely end thanks to a particular treasure. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut to block out the horrifying image. What was worse was that he had felt the pain course through his body. His fingers twitched maddeningly as he tried to rid himself of the pain. Once it subdued, he opened his eyes once again. This time, he was in some damp, dark cave. He spotted someone a couple of feet away with the spear in their hands and his eyes widened, knowing what to expect. He shut his eyes again before anything happened, but the pain radiated through his skull this time.

Image after image. Scene after scene. He watched strangers meet the same fate, in different and creative ways. Even when he couldn't stand to watch anymore, the images still flashed through his mind, along with the pain. Sweat fell from his feathers. It was so hot.

"STO-OP!" he screamed to no one when he couldn't take it anymore. He was shivering and lying in a puddle of tears and sweat. When no more images and pain came, he tried to open his eyes. He found that he couldn't. All he knew was that it was so cold. His breathing was very slow and labored.

 _P-please….no more…_ he groaned mentally.

Warm hands came and scooped him up. A voice rung painfully loud in his head. "I-I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU IT WAS DANGEROUS! IT'S KILLING YOUR GREAT NEPHEWS AND WILL GO FOR THE REST OF US NEXT! YOU JUST COULD'NT LISTEN TO ME, COULD YOU?"

"STOP!" He shouted again. It was quiet once more. He opened his eyes.

It was white again.

He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as he made the effort to get back on his knees. When he succeeded he looked up. People were there, yes. But this time, he recognized them. It was his family, looking very happy. And in the middle of them, he stood, just as joyful as them.

Of course, how could he almost forget. He was doing it for THEM.

He mumbled something, slowly stumbling over his own limbs on all four's as he tried to reach the smiling family. They looked so, so happy. He just wanted to be there. However, they all appeared to get further and further away the closer he tried to get. He picked up his pace and tripped over his right leg. He landed on the end of the rod and it drove the spear further in. He cried out in pain and once again rolled onto his side. Salty water squeezed out of his eyes.

Breathing heavily, he glanced once again at the family. Slowly but surely, he could see them fading away. He was so tired. Everything hurt. It was hot and cold at the same time. So then, he had been the first of the three brothers to have been affected by the treasure, hadn't he? That meant he was truly dying, wasn't he? Yes. His energy was being drained away at a rapid pace. His hopes of even getting back to his family were diminishing at a rapid pace. The image of his family was diminishing at a rapid pace.

If he was gone, wouldn't the spear just go back and finish off his family? No. it was too weak, and Dewey's power wasn't enough.

Good.

His eyelids were closing and he couldn't stop them. The happy family turned to look at him, and they gave him the sweetest of smiles he had ever seen his family show.

At least they would be safe. That's what mattered most.

He tried to flash them a smile back, but the pain and exhaustion were too much. Before he knew it, his eyes had completely shut.

….

…..

….

No.

NO.

He forced his eyes to snap back open. Della, his brothers, his uncles, Webby. Launchpad. Beakely. They were all still there, faint, but still there, and they were watching him. But he wasn't there with them, he was here.

He made a promise that he would find his mother. He promised that they would all go back home, and that NO ONE would be gone. He still had that promise to complete.

And they needed him.

Something cracked. He yelped as a new, intense pain pulled him from his thoughts. His feathers were soaked. Breathing intensely, he glanced down at the spear. The smallest of tiniest cracks was on the surface near. The icy feeling through his body returned, and looking up once more, he noticed the image of his family became sharper.

Yes.

That's right.

He wasn't going to die here. He still had to return back to his uncle Donald, give him the biggest of hugs, and watch him smile purely at the return of his sister. He had to get back to Louie and watch all those internet videos he promised his younger triplet he would watch with him while lounging around lazily, sipping on cans and cans of PEP. He had to get back to his uncle Scrooge and listen to him complain of how lazy of a duo he and Louie would be, and then go on another adventurous adventure with him.

CRACK!

Dewey forced himself on his knees once more. Knees wobbling, he managed to get up on his own two feet. Slowly and steadily he made his way towards the smiling family. Non-existent wind started to blow from somewhere, but the blue-shirted duckling didn't care. All he knew was that he had to reach them, because he was going to go back to Launchpad, watch all seasons of his favorite TV show with him, and learn the beauty of piloting and crashing. He was going to play extreme soccer of death with Webby and sink in the ball pit at Funzo's Funzone with her and try one of her favorite weird food combinations. He was going to eat Mrs. Beakley's delicious cooking and actually help her clean up his own messes. And he made a mental promise to listen to Huey's scientific explanations on the discoveries he made from the exotic ice he found and accompany him to any Junior Woodchuck things he had.

Another CRACK! almost sent him tumbling down once more but he stood his ground. He was so close. The howl of the wind was almost deafening at this point and it was getting hard to breathe. He couldn't give up now, because most importantly, he was going to share all those experiences with everyone back at HOME, in Duckberg and enjoy the sweet, misty, and salty air.

CRACK!

It's what he knew was going to happen.

CRACK!

It's what was GOING to happen.

Like a wobbly toddler walking towards arms of safety, he made one last effort and outstretched his hands as far as he could. Webby's, Huey's, Louie's Scrooge's, Donald's, Beakley's, Della's, and Launchpad's hands all latched onto whatever part of him they could and pulled him towards them just as a sharp shattering sound resonated through Dewey's ears. Multiple voices incomprehensibly shouted out in appreciation, and a bright white light engulfed his form.

He rolled onto solid ground and was launched into a coughing fit. A cold and wet substance escaped his beak and splattered on the ground and was quickly absorbed by the exotic ground.

His coughing ceased once no more of the freezing blue substance came out. Shivering, he moved to lay on his back and he slowly looked around. He was in some sort of cave he didn't recognize. No, wait. He did. It was the same cave that had once been beautiful, only now no water flowed, the sculptures and the rock structures were destroyed in pieces, and it was very dark, save for a few blue specks of light lazily floating around.

A hand unconsciously flew to his chest. There was no wound nor rip in his clothing to be seen, but he realized the source of the blue specks were coming from his chest. Odd. It was then he realized he wasn't wearing his suit to breathe, yet he was breathing fine without it. Double odd.

 _Wait._

Still lying on the ground, he looked to his left. He was relieved to see everyone in one piece. Scrooge, Webby, and Huey all near the entrance of the cave, while Della and Louie were closer to him. They all, too, were not wearing their space suits but were breathing just fine, even snoring. They were sleeping.

Dewey stared at them for the slightest bit more, then grinned giddily. His giddy smile soon turned to a small chuckle. Eventually, into genuine laughter. The laughter resonated all throughout the cave and several Dewey's laughed back with him. Gosh it felt so good to finally be able to truly laugh.

Once he calmed down, he adjusted himself to a comfortable position and watched the small orbs of light float freely upwards. They gave a nice glow on the walls, some even bumping off the wall before continuing their journey upwards. It was at the ceiling where they phased through and disappeared. They were free.

Everything that had just transpired flashed through the duckling's mind. It made him exhausted. Before he knew it, he was already dozing off. But right before he did, he heard sounds of everyone stirring and groaning of how sore they were and asking what in the world was going on. He smiled.

They finally did it.

It was safe.

He was safe.

Everyone was finally safe.

 **Yeuuuup! That does it! Seatbelts are safe to be taken off now, though if you wish to keep them on you can do so. Just one more chapter to go to nicely conclude this story. It's already written and will most likely be uploaded tomorrow! :D**

 **Just how many times did I have Dewey fall unconscious from head injury or of sleep in this story? XD I just realized that hahah!**

 **Can you believe I began to jot down ideas for this chapter and the previous chapter in June 2018 and have been working on them ever since?**

 **Now I'm off to watch the newest episode of Ducktales and then will head to sleep cause it's very late/very early here haha! See you guys in less than 24 hours!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Ducktales!**

 **(A/N: I updated this chapter slightly to accommodate an inconsistency I had forgotten about Haha xD)**

Hey, it's been quite a while. Don't know why I decided to continue writing about all the events in a new notebook but I guess it has become a story that needs a conclusion.

Oh boy, where to begin. Good news, we found my mom! :D bad news...well I mean, we were all bruised, beaten, etc. All of us found that we had broken something. Webby re-broke her ankle, Uncle Scrooge had 3 fractured ribs and a crack in his ankle, I had fractured ribs near the bone in the middle of the ribs, whatever that's called, along with multiple bruises and other minor fractures. Louie had second degree burns on his hands and apparently acquired some form of asthma that was unheard of. Thankfully it's not severe and he doesn't need the inhale thingy much. Huey had a small crack in his skull, and uncle Donald, well, surprisingly, he had nothing wrong with him. But he is always getting hurt, so he was probably strong enough.

Mom ended up being in worse shape than all of us combined. She also had broken ribs and a broken leg that didn't heal correctly. She was malnutritioned and dehydrated, and also was in a coma for almost 2 weeks before she woke up. I can only imagine how exhausted she mist have been. Fighting for 10 years. Geez. I'm surprised she didn't sleep for another 10 years haha.

Apparently, Scrooge tried to heal everyone with that one thing Webby and I used that one time, but it shattered instantly. Guess it was only good for a couple of uses, so we all had to suffer through our pain.

I don't remember much of that, mostly because I was asleep. Yeah. I ended up being in ANOTHER short coma for about a week. It's because of that that I don't remember the ride back home, and honestly, I don't remember what happened back at that moon. All I remember is being hyped for the trip and that's it! According to Louie, I was a total hero and stabbed myself? I don't understand how that saved us all, but I'll take it, as long as I looked cool!

When mom finally woke up it was such a happy moment. It was full of tears, crying, hugs, apologies, and oh my gosh I'm getting teary eyed just remembering! We caught up on EVERYTHING. from what had happened in the past years on our side, and on her side, and what happened on our side back on the caves, and what happened on Louie and Scrooge's end. It's too bad I don't remember what happened after I became a hero, cause, Louie says I disappeared and then they blacked out.

Huey had a lot of trouble telling his part. He said he saw a very sinister version of me and it told him a lot of stuff he didn't want to hear. He defended himself when it attacked him and next thing he knew he had a spear in his hand and said I was suddenly in front of him. Donald butt in at this point and said that he didn't recall when any of this happened. All he remembered was turning around after a heated discussion with his uncle and they found Huey mentally breaking down over me. They couldn't calm him down. Then they got attacked by something, and then they just remember waking up at the dark cave.

My mind hurts just from thinking of all this.

Uncle Scrooge also told us the reason I had dreams and feelings of where she was is because the spear was projecting them to me. Why only me, we don't know. But it was trying to lure us to it so it could finish its business it couldn't before. Yikes that is scary. Turns out mom was unconsciously using that power as well, and that's the reason why I could see certain visions that had nothing to do with her whereabouts. Gosh that woman is powerful.

Honestly, I'm a bit disappointed that the dreams and feelings I had weren't because I had superpowers. Oh well.

It's been a couple of weeks and things are sort of back to normal. Well, as normal as things can get by having a family member that's been assumed dead for over 10 years living with you from then on.

It's been a tough road for us all, but in the end, I feel it was worth it. Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge seem a lot happier now. Webby is ecstatic that mom treats her like a child of her own. Sometimes she has called my mom "mom". I don't know if accidentally or I intentionally but her eyes light up when she says the word.

Huey and Louie tease me and say it's going to be so weird when Webby and I get together, to have the same mom, even if not biologically. I like Webby, but not in THAT way. So, I tell them it won't because we won't get together. I don't know how they think I really like her. She's fun, sweet, amazing, cool, and sure we do hang out about 80 the time, but that doesn't mean anything!

...but, I mean if we ever did (NOT SAYING WE ARE BUT ONLY IF) that would maybe be kinda weird….*shudder*

ANYWAYS I do wonder what happened to her own parents though. I hope she'll be able to meet them in the future.

Huey and Louie are very happy. Louie tends to cling to mom the most, but I'm glad he's getting the attention he requires. Huey is glad to share everything he knows with someone new.

Turns out mom used to be quite the pilot back then. She is the one that would fly the planes when my uncles would go on adventures. I'm guessing Launchpad was her replacement once she was gone.

Speaking of the guy, he was somewhat worried he was being replaced when he learned of my mom's piloting skills. Though mom was a safer pilot, she said she would be delighted if he continued to be the main pilot, as she was "injured and in no condition to pilot". I think that was a lie to just make him feel better. She did say she could give him some pointers on flying as well. Launchpad was excited. I don't think Scrooge would have kicked him out though. He's part of the family.

As for me, I am more than happy to have mom with us. I longed for this moment for the longest time ever. There were times I thought we would not succeed, but I'm glad it all worked out in the end. I haven't had anymore dreams of mom, of course, just the norm.

Well, we are about to go to our first family adventure with mom! Wish I could write more, but I can hear everyone calling my name. I don't know what I will do with this journal cause I don't need one anymore…now that I think about it I don't think I ever really even needed any journal in the first place….I just thought it was important at the time. I'll just keep it for now and see what I do in the future.

So...until next time?

-Dewey Duck

 **That's it! More than a year later and I have finished! Thank you to everyone so sooooo much that favorited/followed, reviewed, and those of you that simply read this story. Thank you for supporting my very first DuckTales story here on Fanfiction! ^.^ Y'all are so amazing. Wish I could provide more, but for now enjoy some virtual cookies and refreshments!**

 **I do plan to keep writing more DuckTales stories, just not as long as this one. Maybe in the future but not for now haha. So be on the lookout for that!**

 **I still have plans to animate this story. Yeah, it's gonna be a loooooong time before the product comes out, but well, I hope it's worth it in the end! :3 If for some reason animation doesn't work I'll make it in the form of a comic and make it an animated comic or something XD**

 **Maybe I'll post an update chapter in the future about where I would be posting that project, and where I might upload test animations. I'll check FanFiction's rules and guidelines and see how I can provide that info lol.**

 **See you guys around and take care! :D**

 **-Darknessarrives165**


End file.
